Mistletoe Madness
by Amber Dread
Summary: The Mistletoe started this madness… It seems like the only time Rey is taken out, it is as a friendly plus-one to her brother or her friends. Then one night, she (literally) bumps into a man that makes her heart flutter in her chest. Too bad it's Mr. Solo, her brother's horrible boss. Then she is introduced to Mr. Hux, and it all goes downhill from there... REYLUX AU COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Mistletoe Madness**

Told through multiple POV's, but Rey is the main protagonist. I know it's quite a while till Christmas, I blame prompt number 6

Reylux

Quite a lot of smut/ lemons in Part Two

 **'**

 **'**

 **Part One**

 **'**

It was a frigid, wet winter's night in the beginning of December. The Christmas lights in the town centre were twinkling bravely, despite the mist that curled around the streets like thin smoke.

Rey shoved her hands deep into her coat pockets as she and Finn hurried along the street to the hotel.

It was Finn's company's Christmas party and Rey had come along as his plus one, mainly to give him moral support and encourage him to finally hit on his long time crush, but also because she could never decline free food, even if it was only going to be finger food.

To her disappointment, Finn had told her his awful boss, Mr. Solo, would not be present - she had been planning on glaring at him the whole night and possibly slipping laxative into his mulled wine… though on second thoughts, it was probably a good thing he wouldn't be there, free booze and her penchant for protecting Finn, who was her brother in every way except by blood, would have been a bad combination.

It was a relief when they reached the upscale hotel, pausing in the entryway to shake off the rain and take down their hoods.

The Vesustrian Hotel was imposing, all glass doors, clean hard lines, and dark marble floors. The decorations were reserved and tasteful, just a little greenery, white fairy lights and silver glass ornaments. It was modern and swanky, and Rey was relieved she had borrowed a suitable dress from their neighbour Paige. She and Paige were of similar height and slender build, so the midnight blue velvet dress fit her perfectly, luckily she had gone for knee high boots rather than shoes, so her legs hadn't gotten wet on the way there.

Still, she felt rather self conscious, she didn't wear dresses often, working in a garage meant she lived in jeans or combat trousers, and t shirts and hoodies. Her colleagues were all guys, and if they met after work, they went to a cheap pub and downed pints. Their Christmas party, which would be next week, would be beer and pizza: the exact opposite to the event she was at now.

Finn squeezed her hand in his, knowing her well enough to realise she was starting to feel nervous, and Rey squeezed back, pulling herself together. She was here to support Finn, perhaps give him a gentle kick up the backside so he'd finally make a move on Poe, _no_ t to have a freak out herself.

Their wet coats were taken and they were led to a large, warmly lit room, already filled with people. There was Christmas themed classical music playing in the background, which was a nice change to the cheesy songs that had been blaring seemingly everywhere ad nauseam for the last two months. Everyone in the room was well dressed and Rey was relieved to see that her skirt wasn't too short, though all the other women in dresses or skirts were wearing heels instead of boots... still, at least the boots were her smart ones.

"Finn!" a smiling blonde woman came towards them, pulling Finn into a brief hug, "And who is your lovely… friend?"

"Hi, Kaydel, this is my little sister, Rey."

 _Little?_ Rey smiled as she shook Kaydel's hand, resolving to kick Finn in the shin later, "Nice to meet you," she told the blonde, not a little amused at the slight look of confusion on her face as her eyes flickered between she and Finn, obviously trying to find a resemblance.

Kaydel smiled again, "You too! Come and have some mulled wine, it's really good and you both look cold."

As they followed her, she made an odd detour around an empty space, looking over her shoulder, she quirked her lips at them, "Watch out for the mistletoe!" Above their heads hung a large sprig of green, Rey and Finn carefully followed her example.

The mulled wine did indeed turn out to be good, and Rey gratefully wrapped her fingers around her glass, making the most of the heat; the large room they were in wasn't cold exactly, but it wasn't too warm either.

Rey was soon introduced to Finn's work friends, all of whom seemed genuinely nice, especially Poe. Before Finn had introduced her to him, Rey had caught what was perhaps a disappointed, surprised look flicker across his handsome features, and she'd hidden a small smile.

Poe's face lit up again as the introduction was made, "So nice to meet you, Rey."

Rey smiled, liking him already, "You too, I've heard _so_ much about you."

Poe's cheeks dimpled, "Oh really? All good I hope?"

"All good," Rey said quietly as Finn's attention focused on them again after exchanging greetings with a man called Muran.

Finn looked between them suspiciously, "Shall we check out the finger food in a minute? I'm starving."

"When are you not?" Rey asked grinning, her stomach agreeing that that would be a good thing to do.

Finn scoffed, "You're one to talk," he looked at Poe, "You would not believe how much this tiny thing can put away." Rey rolled her eyes as Poe chuckled.

As the wine flowed and the evening progressed, Rey found herself enjoying the party. And then Poe and Finn were caught under some mistletoe. Rey wasn't sure who manovered whom, it may even have been both of them, and it didn't really matter because both of them clearly enjoyed their first kiss, and went back for another.

Rey left them to it and decided to investigate the miniature dessert table. She was almost there when someone bumped into her slightly.

"Oh, I am so sorry," a deep voice said as a large hand caught her arm as if to steady her.

Rey looked up, (quite a way), to find herself staring into dark brown eyes in a pale face, framed by glossy black hair... her heart beat a little faster.

"That's alright, it was probably my fault anyway - too much mulled wine," Rey resisted the urge to facepalm, _stop talking you idiot!_

The mans lips curved up, then his eyes flickered to the ceiling, "Oh dear," he said softly, "Mistletoe."

Rey's eyes shot upwards, _oh,_ "Yes," she agreed, suddenly not knowing where to look.

His eyes crinkled slightly, "I believe it is bad luck not to…" he trailed off, the implication clear.

Rey nodded, "Yes… though, um, maybe we can exchange names first?"

He looked amused, but held out his hand to her, "I'm Ben, Ben Solo."

Rey had already taken his hand when she remembered who that was. Fuck. _Fuckety, fuckety, fuck, with bells on._ "You are Ben Solo?" she let go of his lovely warm hand, "No way. I refuse."

His surprise would have been almost comical if she hadn't been so disappointed, she slipped away through the crowd as quickly as she could, making a beeline for Finn and Poe.

 **'~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'**

Ben stared confusedly after the girl as she disappeared into the other party goers.

"Well, that could have gone better," Hux said next to him, clearly trying not to laugh, "That is the first woman I have ever seen reject you."

Ben glared at him, "Shut up, Hux." He'd been regretting turning up here and mixing with his subordinates until he'd spied that pretty face and those gorgeous eyes, "What department is she in? I've never seen her before."

Hux shrugged, "I haven't seen her either, so she must be someone's plus one."

Hux had a mind like a computer, he knew every employee at Alliance, so the girl _had_ to be a plus one. _Damn._ She hadn't even given him her name.

Hux sighed, "Don't."

Ben raised his eyebrow, "What?"

Hux folded his arms, "She is a plus one, she is _taken_. Don't pursue it. Bazine has been ogling you all year, try her instead."

Ben folded his own arms, "Not all plus ones are dates. She could just be a friend of someone."

The redheaded man pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed again, "Okay, how about I go and find out? You… aren't any good at being subtle and she's already cut and run once."

Ben chewed his lip then nodded, eyes softening slightly as he looked at Hux, "Okay."

He and Hux parted company, Hux to hunt the girl and Ben took himself off to get a whiskey.

 **'~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'**

When Rey found them, Finn had his arm around Poe's shoulders and Poe's arm was around Finn's waist as they chatted together quietly, smiling. It was adorable and Rey couldn't bring herself to interrupt them, so she found Kaydel instead.

"Hi Rey," Kaydel smiled as Rey joined her, feeling slightly awkward without Finn, "You met Jess, right?" she gestured to the shorter woman, with beautiful dark hair and eyes. Rey nodded, mustering a smile for them.

"So glad Finn and Poe finally got it together," Jess said with a grin, and Rey's smile came easier.

"Yeah, me too. Poe has been all Finn's talked about since he joined Alliance", Kaydel and Jess made aww noises. "Well, Poe and Mr Solo," Rey added.

Jess rolled her eyes, "That does not surprise me, he's an asshat."

Kaydel giggled, "Shhh! Not so loud, Jess!"

Jess shrugged, "What? He isn't here, and anyway, no one near us would disagree."

Kaydel shook her head, "But he is! He turned up not long ago with…" she trailed off, eyes suddenly wide and Jess and Rey turned to look in the direction she was staring.

Rey had been worried it would be Mr. Solo, but it was a man she didn't recognise, and she breathed a tiny sigh of relief.

"Good evening, Kaydel, Jess," he nodded to them politely, then turned to Rey, "I don't believe I've had the pleasure…?"

"Good evening Mr. Hux," Kaydel said, her smile a little brittle, "This is Finn's Freeman's sister, Rey. Rey this is Mr. Hux, the Alliance's financial director."

Mr. Hux's hand was cool in her own as Rey shook it, she remembered Finn being rather afraid of Hux, but not any details on why. "Nice to meet you," she murmured as she shook it.

He smiled slightly, "The pleasure is all mine, I'm sure."

Rey felt her cheeks colour a little, he wasn't handsome in the conventional sense, but he had an air of command about him, his red hair and pale eyes somehow arresting.

She was relieved when Snap and Muran, Jess and Kaydel's boyfriends, rejoined them. But Hux engaged her in conversation, and the others chatted amongst themselves.

"And what do you do for a living, Rey?"

Rey shifted awkwardly, suddenly very aware of how expensive his charcoal grey suit looked, "I'm a mechanic," she admitted, nervously smoothing the dress over her hips.

His pale eyebrows raised as his lips curved in a slight smile, "Indeed? You seem entirely too elegant for such a profession."

 _What the hell was she meant to say to that?_ She shrugged self consciously, "This isn't my dress," she blurted, then mentally kicked herself.

Hux smirked, fingers lightly brushing one of her sleeves, "Nevertheless, it suits you. What made you become a mechanic?"

"Oh, well... " Rey shrugged again, "It's something I'm good at, I've always had an knack with vehicles and machines."

"Good evening, Mr Hux," Poe's voice said, and Rey looked up to see he and Finn joining them, her knees almost went weak with relief, Mr Hux made her even more nervous than usual.

"Poe, Finn," Hux's eyes flickered to their joined hands, but he didn't comment, "I hope you are enjoying the festivities?"

Poe answered as Finn let go of his hand and moved to put an arm around Rey, "You okay, Peanut?" he asked, voice low.

Rey nodded, "I'm fine, Peanut," she said, keeping her voice equally low, "But you should know, Mr. Solo is here."

She felt him tense slightly at that, "Thanks for the heads up," he murmured, "How would you feel about me, um, going back to Poe's tonight?"

Rey couldn't help grinning as she playfully hip bumped him, "I'd feel annoyed if you didn't."

Finn returned her grin.

 **'~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'**

Hux was smirking to himself, and that was seldom a good sign, Ben reflected as he finished his whiskey.

"She's someone's sister," Hux said without preamble, " _But_ ," he held up one finger when Ben started to grin, "She is the sister of the new guy in tech support, the one you took a personal dislike to."

Ben groaned, "Shit."

"Quite," Hux agreed, he was obviously enjoying this, "So I'd cut your losses and go find someone else."

Ben narrowed his eyes at Hux suspiciously, taking in his small smile, bright eyes and the little colour in his cheeks, "You like her, don't you?"

Hux shrugged gracefully, "She's a little provincial but rather charming, and very easy on the eyes."

Ben glared at Hux who merely smirked as he sipped his sloe gin, pale blue eyes dancing.

 **'~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'**

Later, Finn, Poe and Rey left at the same time, Rey hugged Finn goodbye in the lobby and they pulled their hoods up before quickly going their separate ways.

It was still raining hard and when Rey got to her bus stop, the interactive sign told her it wasn't due for another twenty minutes.

So she waited, there was no shelter and the rain started seeping through her coat, soon she was shivering, teeth chattering as she hunched forward to keep the rain from hitting her face.

Then to add insult to injury, a large transit van sped passed her, failing to avoid a large puddle and splashing her. She was hit from the waist down, though some drops hit higher up including her face. It all happened too fast for her to get his number plate, and she was left soaking and furious and _utterly_ miserable.

"You look like you're freezing," a voice said, and she started slightly as the rain abruptly stopped hitting her.

Rey turned to see Mr. Hux, holding a large umbrella over them both, he frowned as he looked at her, "Your lips are blue. I live a few minutes away, why don't you come back with me and I can call you a cab?"

Rey glanced up at the sign to see her bus was now twenty five minutes away, _the bastards had gone and cut one out_! A particularly strong shiver rippled through her at the idea of standing there any longer, she nodded shyly, "If you're sure you don't mind."

Mr. Hux smiled slightly, "I quite insist," he held out his arm and after a second of hesitation, she slipped hers through it, keeping close to him so they could both shelter under the umbrella.

They had walked for barely two minutes when Hux was pulling her into the large porch of an apartment block, punching in a code to let them in. Then they were inside and he led her into a lift.

As they smoothly ascended, Mr. Hux pulled her hood down, looking at her closely, "Before I call you a cab, I think you need a hot drink."

A hot drink sounded like heaven and Rey could only nod, too busy trying to stop her teeth clattering together like castanets to answer properly.

Hux's apartment turned out to be the _penthouse_ , as he led her into the large open plan living space, Rey was awfully conscious of dripping rainwater onto the thick cream carpet.

"Rey?" A pale hand lifted her chin and she realised she had been dazedly looking at her feet, "You really are freezing," Hux said as he started undoing her coat.

Rey tried helping him, but her hands were rather numb. When they peeled her coat off her, she discovered that her dress was damp, in some places actually wet. _Fuck._

Mr. Hux took her in, "I am sorry, Rey, but I really think you ought to change. You are welcome to borrow some of my clothes." He pulled her with him into a large bedroom, it had a giant bed and huge built in wardrobes, decorated in greys and blacks. He dropped her hand as he rummaged quickly in a drawer then handed her a towel, some jogging trousers, a long sleeved t shirt and a jumper. "Are you able to put these on?"

Rey shivered, grimacing at her weakness, "Yes, thank you."

Mr. Hux nodded, "I'll go and make you a hot drink," he left her to it, courteously shutting the bedroom door behind him.

Rey had not reckoned on her boots getting stuck, the wet leather clung to her calves and her frozen hands couldn't get the bloody things off. For the interim, she hauled off the dress and her bra, toweled herself quickly and pulled on the t-shirt and jumper. Mr. Hux was tall, so at least they covered the tops of her legs.

Oddly, the jumper didn't smell like him, the t-shirt did, something like amber, citrus and juniper, but the jumper's scent was different, darker, warm and spicy.

She rolled the damp dress and bra in the towel, hoping to help dry them, and cautiously opened the bedroom door.

Mr. Hux was in the kitchen area, and _Ben Solo_ was sitting sprawled on his large grey sofa, gazing out of the window at the panorama of city lights.

Rey let out a shocked squeak and pulled the jumper as far down her thighs at she could. Ben glanced over at her and smirked, looking unsurprised to see her, his dark eyes compelling despite whom they belonged to.

"Do you need some help?" his gaze fell on the jogging trousers clutched in one of her hands, eyebrow raised. Rey's face went warm as she blushed.

"Forgive my boyfriend, Rey, he is an ass," Mr. Hux's voice freed her from Ben's gaze.

She felt a wave of surprised relief pass through her, they were gay, she was fine, the blush on her cheeks receded a little.

"I, err, can't get my boots off," she explained sheepishly.

 **'~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'**

Ben had been slightly behind Hux, pausing to talk to Phasma before he left the Vesustrian. He had been pleasantly surprised to enter their apartment to find Hux still up and making hot toddies. Then he noticed a dripping woman's coat hanging off a dining chair and his brows had raised into his hairline.

"Did you meet someone on the way home?" he asked incredulously as he took of his own coat, shaking damp hair out of his eyes.

"Back already? Well, that is unfortunate. You must promise to behave," Kylo rolled his eyes but nodded and Hux went on, "I brought Finn's sister back, I found her soaked and freezing at a bus stop."

Ben frowned, his excitement over her somehow being there, eclipsed by anger, "What? He left her in the rain all alone, at this time of night?"

"It was on the main road and well lit…" Hux shook his head, "But I agree, it wasn't a sensible thing to do. She is borrowing some clothes, then I'm calling her a cab."

Ben noticed with interest that Hux had three mugs out, _hmmm_. He grabbed a towel from the bathroom and rubbed his hair as dry as he much as he could, since the hair dryer was in their bedroom, then sat down on the sofa, resolutely keeping his eyes off their bedroom door.

He didn't have to wait long, a small startled noise brought his attention back from the view. And there she was, frantically trying to pull one of _his_ jumpers down her slender thighs, her long legs still clad in black tights and very wet looking boots. It was a arresting sight. He wasn't able to keep his lips still as he took her in, she still looked cold, her lips had a blue tinge to them, "Do you need some help?" somehow despite her pallor, her cheeks flushed a little.

"Forgive my boyfriend, Rey, he is an ass," Hux said as he brought over the drinks on a tray. Ben rolled his eyes at Hux, whose lips twitched slightly, obviously enjoying himself.

"I, err, can't get my boots off," she said eyes falling to the floor, obviously embarrassed.

"Come and sit down," Hux suggested as he placed the tray on the coffee table in front of the sofa.

She did so hesitantly and Ben got up and knelt down in front of her. He looked up and smirked again, "Allow me," he murmured, the confusion on her face was adorable.

He took hold of one of her boots and pulled, it really did _not_ want to come off. As he wiggled and pulled, Hux placed a soft blanket over her lap, murmuring, "You're still shivering," as he did so.

Once Ben had both the boots off her, he could feel how cold her feet were, "You should really take your tights off," he said, opting to stand up and sit on her other side, figuring the likelihood of her allowing him to help with that was zero.

"He is quite right, Ben and I will look away, then you can wrap yourself in the blanket," Hux said, doing just that, Ben imitated him, watching her reflection in the windows, feeling her wriggle next to him on the sofa as she peeled the tights off, before tucking her legs underneath her and arranging the blanket again.

"Thank you," she said softly, and they turned back around, Hux handed her a mug that she carefully cradled in both hands.

They were all silent for a moment as they sampled their drinks, Hux had made the Irish version, which Ben preferred. Beside him, Rey made a low happy noise, it went straight to his groin.

"This is amazing, what is it?"

"An Irish milk toddy," Hux said, Ben could hear the pleasure in his voice at her compliment, "It's made with milk, sugar, vanilla, nutmeg and whiskey. It should warm you up quickly."

"Thank you," she sounded awkward once more, "Sorry about all this, you've been really nice, I promise I'll be out of your hair soon."

"No apology needed, Rey. I'm glad I met you, you may have gotten ill if you'd stayed out in that any longer."

They were quiet again for a while, Ben trying to think of witty things to say and coming up blank. There was a soft sigh next to him and he turned to see Rey's eyes had slipped closed, her long dark lashes brushing her cheeks, which were no longer pale.

Hux rescued her mug from her slackening grip and placed it on the floor, as he moved, Rey murmured something, and snuggled against him. He placed his arm around her, tucking her against him, then looked at Hux. "What now?"

Hux frowned, "I guess we should wake her and call a cab," he didn't sound convinced.

Ben shook his head, "Put her in a cab, when she's this out of it? I'm not sure that's safe. Does she have a phone? We could try calling her brother?"

"I don't know," Hux said, "She didn't have a bag, I'll check her coat."

As Hux stood, Rey slipped further into him, till she was almost in his lap. She really was pretty, he thought as he studied her features, her skin had a golden hue, with high cheekbones, a scattering of freckles graced her nose and her lips were now perfectly pink and very kissable… his cock twitched. _Fuck_. The fact that Hux seemed to like her too made her even more desirable; they were both bi, but Ben more so than Hux. Their relationship wasn't open exactly, but occasionally spending the night with a woman was allowed. Ben craved woman more than Hux, and they had never shared one, but the idea of doing so made his whole body flush with heat.

"Her battery is dead, or it just died as it's rather wet," Hux said as he came back into view, carrying a bag of rice to try and save Rey's phone, "And it's too late to ring anyone to find out Finn's number."

"It would probably be inappropriate to take her to bed, so I guess we just settle her on the sofa then?"

Hux huffed a laugh, "Very inappropriate, you idiot."

 **'~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'**

Rey's bladder woke her. For a moment she had no idea where the hell the was, as she sat up and blearily looked around her, her memory returned and she groaned quietly, _she'd fallen asleep!_ _God she was such an tool_.

She found herself on Mr. Hux's sofa, under a pile of soft blankets, one of them had placed a pillow beneath her head too, and she hadn't even felt it.

Judging from the light, it was still very early, their bedroom door was shut giving her a chance for a quiet exit, her bladder would just have to wait.

Pulling the wet boots on made her shudder, and her coat was almost as unpleasant. She had left her dress and bra in their room, so she'd have to do without - at least the jogging trousers were where she had dropped them. Hopefully Mr. Hux wouldn't mind giving her things to Finn at work on Monday, though that did mean she'd have to tell Finn what happened.

She found her phone on the coffee table in a bag of rice, after trying to turn it on and finding it unresponsive, she shoved it back in the bag and and put it in her coat pocket, along with her balled up tights.

After neatly folding the blankets and placing them on top of the pillow, she slipped silently out the front door, closing it softly behind her.

The lift went too slowly and contained too many mirrors; knowing you probably look like hell was bad enough, having it confirmed from every angle was another thing entirely.

'

Once she was home she stripped and went straight for a blissfully hot shower. Once her skin was pink and her bones didn't feel cold inside her flesh, she got out and had a leisurely breakfast, curled up on her battered sofa under a blanket. She was tempted to have a nap, but resisted the urge as she had too much to do.

After checking the labels on the clothes Mr. Hux had lent her, she took them to the dry cleaners, not trusting her old washing machine not to ruin them.

The rest of the morning was taken up by cleaning and tidying and doing her and Finn's own laundry, and after a pause for lunch she went and picked up the dry cleaning. She bought a nice box of chocolates as well, writing 'Thank You' on the label attached, before putting them in the bag with the clean clothes.

Finn could hand them over on Monday, hopefully in exchange for her things; he wouldn't like it, but he didn't have to give them to Mr Solo, just to Mr. Hux.

Rey wondered at that, Finn had never mentioned that Mr. Hux and Mr. Solo were an item. Neither of them had said for her not to mention it, but she thought perhaps she wouldn't anyway just in case, all Finn needed to know was she had stayed the night on Mr. Hux's sofa.

 **'~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'**

'

Hux had thought himself to be an early riser, but despite this he found Rey gone when he ventured into the living room. He was slightly surprised by the measure of regret that the sight of the unoccupied sofa brought him.

Millicent materialised at his feet and miaowed grumpily, she hated it when they had guests and had only now come out from wherever it was she had been hiding.

"I'm sorry for the intrusion, your ladyship," he told her as he picked her up and walked over to the kitchen area. Millicent gave him an unimpressed look, then wrigged impatiently in his arms.

He set her down gently and put some cooked salmon in her bowl as an apology, hoping to mollify her a little. The offering was accepted.

Ben was snoring quietly when Hux came back to bed, but the smell from the two mugs of steaming coffee wafting through the room quickly pulled him awake. Hux had always marvelled at how Ben could wake up like that.

He smiled slightly as he arranged his pillows behind him, waiting for Ben to sit up too before handing him his mug.

"Rey had already left before I got up," he told Ben as he sipped his coffee. He watched in amusement as Ben's face fell a little, obviously disappointed.

Millicent hopped up onto the bed with a chirrup, then yawned, releasing a wave of salmony cat breath aimed straight for them.

"Ugh," Ben grimaced in disgust, "It's me or the cat, you decide."

Hux chuckled, "Sorry darling, but you know she will always be my first love."

Ben rolled his eyes and sipped his coffee, "How would you feel… about perhaps," he waved one hand as if he would pluck words out of the air, "Well, trying to, err, seduce? Rey into sleeping with us both… at the same time that is?"

Hux would be lying if he said he hadn't considered it, and heat flushed through his body along with surprise - Ben, did _not_ like sharing, anything, _at all._ Ben's hand moved under the covers and found Hux's hardening dick.

"That is all the answer I needed," Ben said, suddenly all self-assured and cocky again, the tone of his voice lowering as he caressed Hux and put his coffee on the bedside table.

A moan slipped from Hux's lips and he put down his own coffee, turning to find Ben's lips and meet them with his own. Millicent hissed in indignation as they moved their bodies against each other, vacating the room quickly, and he felt Ben's lips curve up against his own.

Ben's lips moved to his ear while his large hands stroked him under the covers, "How would we have her? Would we spit roast her?" Hux groaned at the idea. "Would we double penetrate her?" Hux gasped at that image in his head. "Would we just take turns... or would one of us fuck her while the other one only got to watch?"

"Fuck," Hux rasped, "All of the above," he pulled Ben's wicked mouth back to his, biting those sinful lips, before sliding down his body and taking him in his mouth.

'

Afterwards, as they cuddled in bed, ignoring their cold coffee, Hux said, "You do realise that you'll have to be nicer to Finn if you want to get her into bed, right?"

Ben huffed in annoyance, "Guess it would be for a good cause," Hux could feel the vibrations of his voice where his head was on Ben's chest.

"And she still may not be interested anyway."

Ben scoffed, "Why ever not? Have you seen us? We're hot!"

Hux sighed, "Yes, yes, but we may not be her type, she may not be up for a threesome or she may be gay, or any other number of possibilities."

"You overthink things," Ben told him, kissing Hux's hair, "You always do."

"That may be so, but you always _under_ think, so I have to think properly for both of us."

Ben just laughed.

 **'~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'**

Finn made it home on Sunday afternoon, looking as if he was walking on air, "Hey, Peanut!" he yelled happily as he shut the front door.

Rey looked up from the sofa where she had been reading, "Hey, Peanut!" she grinned, "You look well, you managed to pause to eat during your sex marathon, then?"

Finn blushed, "Well at least I _had_ sex!"

Rey laughed, "Touché." She moved her legs as he sat down on the sofa next to her.

"You get home alright? You didn't answer my messages for ages, I was about to come home when you text last night."

"Ah," Rey said, and leapt up from the sofa, "Why don't I make us some tea?" She moved into their small kitchen and put the kettle on. Finn hot on her heels.

"Okay, now I'm worried, what happened?" Finn said, his face concerned.

Rey fidgeted, "So, funny story…" she trailed off, unsure how to explain, Finn's growing alarm got her to open her mouth again, "It's nothing bad, just a bit… err, embarrassing. So, I was waiting ages for the bus on Friday night, then a fucking van drove through a puddle and splashed me and the bus I was waiting for was cancelled and I was getting really, _really_ cold… then Mr. Hux walked past and recognised me and said I could come back to his flat and he'd call me a cab, but then I sort of… um, well, I may have passed out and slept Friday night on his sofa," by the time she finished Finn's eyes were almost falling out of his and he looked horrified.

"Shine a light, Peanut, I can't leave you alone for one second!"

Rey blushed and set about making the tea, "It was fine, I was fine… but, I may have left my dress and bra there so could you pick them up from Mr. Hux on Monday?"

" _You what?!_ " Finn's voice was now several octaves higher than it should have been.

"Well, I was literally soaked! I borrowed some clothes from him so could you hand them over when you collect mine, _please?_ " She made her way back to the sofa and he followed in a daze. "So, how was your time with Poe?"

Finn rolled his eyes at her attempt to distract him, but went with it anyway, his smile returning as he spoke about Poe.

'

Rey got a text late Monday morning, letting her know that the 'Clothing exchange' as Finn termed it, had been 'weird but successful'. The image in her head was more like a prisoner exchange in a movie and she snorted a laugh, spilling some of her tea as she did so.

"Such a lady," Korso said and she rolled her eyes at him.

"Like you'd know," she hit back as he poured himself some coffee.

He clutched his chest as if wounded, "I thought we were friends!"

Chewie walked into the breakroom and both she and Korso were distracted, "Wait, where did your pants go?" Korso asked.

"Why are you so _hairy_?" Rey yelled as she turned her back so she wouldn't have to look at his bare legs and surprisingly well filled underwear.

"Baby, I was born this way... The tap in the bathroom broke and sprayed water at me," Chewie said, sounding completely unruffled, "I've got some spare pants in my locker."

"What he means is," said Lando's voice from behind Rey who was still facing the wall, "Is that he manhandled it and it broke. So he will be the one who gets it fixed."

"You're a liar," Chewie groused, "It just came off in my hand, could have happened to anyone, even Rey."

"Hey!" she turned around indignantly to see Chewie trying to pull his trousers on with one hand whilst holding a mug in his other, and she dissolved into giggles at the sight.

Lando rolled his eyes at the spectacle, then looked at Korso and Rey, "You two put your money in the pot for Friday night?"

"I've only got twenty bucks," Rey grimaced, "So I'll just be eating and having a couple pints I'm afraid."

"S'alright, Baby, I got you covered," Korso said winking at her.

"Yeah, me too, a night out without you drunkenly entertaining us would be kinda dull, kid," Lando added.

"Me? Drunk?" Rey made her eyes wide and innocent, "I don't know what you mean!"

Rebolt arrived slouching into the break room his eyes red with dark circles underneath them.

"You're late," Lando said disapprovingly, " _again_."

Rebolt just shook his head, "I can't talk to you until I've had some coffee," he sounded barely awake.

Rey rinsed her mug out as Rebolt poured himself some coffee, spilling most of it but not seeming to notice.

"Anyone else smell that?" Korso asked, wrinkling his nose.

"For fuck's sake," Chewie growled, "I've told Beckett he needs to smoke outside!" he lumbered out, now wearing pants, Lando following him.

Rey winced, "Almost feel sorry for Beckett."

Korso laughed, "Yeah, _almost._ I don't know why he still thinks he'll get away with it."

Rebolt groaned as he drank his coffee, "Can we turn the lights off?"

Korso snorted, "Rough night?"

Rebolt grimaced, "You could say that, I got fucking mugged, got home and passed out. Only just woke up." Rey and Korso looked at each other, then back at Rebolt.

"Wait, you got mugged? Did you call the old bill?" Korso asked.

"Nah, they didn't get anything off me, I probably did more damage anyway," Rebolt mumbled, wincing as he probed the back of his head, his fingers came away a little bloody.

"I think you should put a band-aid on that," Korso said helpfully.

Rey sighed and grabbed the first aid kit, Rebolt didn't have an ounce of common sense, "Sit down, dummy. Let me have a look at you."

Thankfully the wound was superficial and she got it patched up easily, then made Rebolt eat a doughnut and take some paracetamol.

Like Finn, the guys at Rebel Garage were like her family, they had come to accept her being there and looked out for her too. It had been quite hard to find a garage to hire her, but she was glad everywhere else had declined her, otherwise she wouldn't be here, and here was pretty much perfect in her eyes.

 **'~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'**

"Did Rey mention which garage she worked for?" Ben asked Hux as they took their lunch at a small Italian bistro.

Hux shook his head, "Sadly no. I handed over her clothes to Finn earlier, and he gave us back ours, with this little addition." He slid a box of chocolates over the table to Ben, whose lips quirked as he read the label.

"A woman of few words," he said, eyeing the chocolates hopefully, "Would it be weird if you asked Finn for her number?"

Hux snorted, "I think so, yes. But asking for the name of the garage may be less out of the ordinary, it is always useful to have a personal recommendation for such things… I'll get the name, but I think you should take the car in, you need to make a new impression on her."

Ben sighed but nodded, "I haven't shouted at Finn at all today."

Hux gave him a wry look, "Don't feel too self congratulatory, it's only lunch time… Plus, it's not just shouting, you should probably try not to glare so much and try using nicer words."

Ben rolled his eyes, "But being nice is so much less productive. Fear makes people work faster."

"I quite agree," Hux said, "But you don't have to embody a walking black hole of fury to make people fear you."

Ben opened his mouth to argue but Hux interrupted him, "I noticed that Rey appears to have not told Finn that we are together, or that you were there on Friday night."

Ben shrugged, "I still don't understand why you don't want people knowing," he said as he picked at a thread of his suit jacket, he had always felt a little insulted, as if Hux were ashamed of being with him.

Hux's cool hand reached out and pressed against his own and he looked up, into those mesmerising blue eyes, "Just trust me, it's for the best. We wouldn't be taken as seriously if people knew. It was a risk on friday night, but I didn't think you would be back so soon, and she left before I could talk to her in the morning. Perhaps, when you take the car in, you could start by thanking her for not mentioning it."

 **'~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'**

"Baby, you up to anything Saturday night? Other than recovering from Friday, that is?"

Rey rolled out from under the truck she was working on to wipe her face and look at Chewie, "Nothing, why?"

"Well… could you be my plus one? Lando and I are going to a party thrown by an old friend and we have a bet on to see who can bring the hottest girl."

Rey snickered, " _Me?_ Chewie, I am not a hot girl, I'm barely even a girl!"

"Not true!" called Korso from somewhere, "You're definitely the hottest girl here."

Rey rolled her eyes, Chewie's expression turned sly, "There'll be free food and drink…"

"Sold!" Rey yelled, then cocked her head, "Do I have to dress fancy?"

Chewie shrugged, "Guess so? It's black tie."

Rey chewed her lip, then shrugged, hopefully Paige would have something, "I'll see what I can do."

Chewie grinned, "Awesome, I'll pick you up around 6pm Saturday, don't tell Lando!" he turned in the direction Korso's voice had come from, "Korso, that means you too! If you tell him I'll make sure you get a call out on Christmas day!"

"Evil, but fair," came Korso's reply.

 **'~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'**

Friday rolled around and Ben took an early lunch so he could take the car into the Rebel garage. By some mad twist of fate, it turned out to be run by some old friends of his father's, though neither Lando or Chewie were in when he arrived.

As he pulled in, he eyed the exterior with some trepidation - this was not the sort of place he or Hux would normally use. It looked shabby and a little run down, and the neighbourhood was sketchy at best.

"Can I help you?" A grizzled man smoking a roll up asked, as Ben got out and looked around.

Ben nodded, "Er, yes," he gestured vaguely at the car, "Something isn't quite right and a… friend, recommend this garage, specifically Rey Freeman, is she available?"

"Yeah, she's in. Lock up and follow me," he flicked the butt of his roll up into a drain and lumbered off, Ben hurrying to catch up. "Baby! Customer for you!"

He blinked, _baby?_ Did that mean she was dating this...this, _neanderthal?_

"She's working on the Falcon, Beckett," a large, swarthy man said as he came out from an office wiping his hands on a rag. Beckett grunted and disappeared further into the garage.

"Any particular reason you're after Rey?" The swarthy man asked, with perhaps a hint of suspicion in his voice.

Ben shrugged as nonchalantly as he could, "Her brother works with me."

"Mr Solo," Ben turned to see Rey walking towards him, a frown of surprise on her face. She looked very different to when he had last seen her; she was in grubby overalls, big black steel toe caps, with her hair in a messy bun and a large smudge of something black over her nose. She looked ridiculous but rather cute and he couldn't help his lips twitching at the sight.

The swarthy man openly chuckled, "You've got black on you," he said before nodding to Ben and moving away.

Rey sighed, muttering something too low for Ben to hear, before wiping her hands nervously on her overalls, "What can I help you with... Mr. Solo?"

"Our car, ah, was making an odd knocking noise this morning, could you have a look at it?"

She nodded, "Okay, I'll take a look," she gestured for him to go first.

When they came out and she saw the car, she gave a whistle and walked quicker, "That's the new A7 Sportback, isn't it?" Ben nodded, and her frown returned, "So why haven't you taken it back to the Audi dealership?"

 _Shit_ … he shrugged, "Ah, Hux said to bring it here, to you."

She suddenly looked uncomfortable, "Yeah, I guess I owe you… sorry for just disappearing without saying thank you."

Ben winced and shook his head, "Oh no, no. I'm not here because you owe us, Hux just likes to use places where we know the people won't take us for a ride, so to speak."

"Well, okay then, if you leave me with the keys I'll take a look, give me your number and I can call you when I've checked it over, do you need a ride back to work?"

"A ride would be helpful, but I can always get a cab."

She looked down at herself, then back at him, "I can give you a ride, just give me a second to take my overalls off - my Boss will kill me if I get his car dirty."

'

It turned out her boss's car was a battered toyota pick up, although Ben did have to admit it was very clean inside. He quickly learned, that Rey, like him, took speed limits under advisement, and was a surprisingly aggressive driver.

As they waited at traffic lights, Ben broke the silence between them, "I just wanted to say we appreciated you not telling people of our living arrangement. Hux likes to keep our relationship private."

Rey turned to give him a small nod, "That's okay, Finn had never mentioned it, so I guessed you liked it that way… Although…" she shifted in her seat and shook her head a little, not finishing her sentence.

"What?" he asked, curious about the light blush that had appeared on her cheeks.

She shot him another look, "Well, it's just, he's mentioned your… reputation with women," she shook her head again, "I'm sorry, it's none of my business."

Ben smirked, "Oh, I'm bi, so is Hux."

Her mouth fell open in a little o of surprise and her blush deepened, "Is that so," she said faintly.

The more embarrassed she grew and the redder her cheeks, the more confidant Ben felt, "Hux rather likes you, you know? We have a semi open relationship."

The startled look she gave him was beautiful, she was a deer caught in the headlights, he held her gaze challengingly, allowing his gaze to heat up as he curved his lips in a sultry smile before looking away again.

He kept quiet after that, allowing her some space to consider what he'd told her. As she pulled up outside the Alliance building, he said, "Here's my card with my details on, I look forward to hearing from you." He handed her his card, and got out before she had a chance to respond.

 **'~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'**

Rey drove back to work on autopilot, her mind was a whirling sandstorm of confusion, she wasn't even sure what just happened, whatever it was, it was giving her the most ludicrous, lurid ideas. Her mind kept skipping back to last Friday night, how her heart had beat faster when she and Ben had been caught under the mistletoe, the wave of disappointment when she had learned his name… and then there was Hux. Commanding, charming, Hux… This was madness. _Utter madness._

It had to be her hormones, or the fact that she hadn't been on a real date in a very long time. The fact was that whenever anyone did take her out, it was as a safe plus one, a _friend_. She was permanently in the friend zone. She should get out more, maybe ask Paige and her sister Rose if they fancied a girls night out, she knew they were both unattached at the moment too.

She may even meet someone nice as the party Chewie would be taking her to tomorrow, though it was likely Chewie would terrify off anyone who showed the least bit of interest- all the men in her life were very protective of her. She had no idea why though, she could bloody well take care of herself.

'

"Who was that suit who brought in the Audi?" Rebolt asked, appearing as soon as Rey got out of the pick up.

"He behave himself?" Korso asked before Rey could answer Rebolt.

Rey huffed an indignant sigh, "What did you expect him to do, throw up? The _suit,_ Rebolt, was the owner of the Audi, he wants me to look at it, this is a garage you know?"

Korso folded his thick arms and gave her a patient look, as if she were being particularly slow witted, "He wanted in your pants, Baby."

Rey let out an angry little shriek, " _Oh my god!_ No he doesn't, no one does! Partly, because of you lot!" and she stormed off to the break room to make coffee.

Unfortunately they did not take the hint and followed after her, "It's okay, Baby, we'll get you nice and drunk tonight, take the edge off," Korso said as he entered the break room, "I promise, pizza and beer will make everything better."

Rey groaned and put her head in her hands, she'd been having a decent day till Ben Solo interrupted it. What was he even doing, bringing a spanky new Audi here? Rebel Garage was a good name, with top google reviews, but it _wasn't_ somewhere you brought that kind of car to. She didn't remember telling Hux where she worked, but she must have done. It was rather sweet of Hux to think of bringing their car here… and what had Ben meant? When he said that Hux liked her…? She shook her head and poured herself some coffee, "So, who wants to check out the A7 with me?"

'

Despite running all the diagnostics she and Korso could, _and_ taking it out for a spin, they could find nothing wrong with it.

"Face it Baby, there was never anything wrong with it," Korso said as she stood frowning at the sleek black car before them.

Rey nodded, though not because she believed him about Ben liking her, she'd decided he was just fucking with her, for whatever reason. There was nothing wrong with the damn car.

"Okay then, you want to take it back to him?" she handed Korso Ben's business card, "Give him a call and see what time is good, and I'll go work up a _full_ bill."

Korson grinned and patted her head, "That's my girl."

Rey answered with a dig in his ribs before dancing lightly away and going into the office.

"I'll get you my pretty, and your little dog too!" Korso yelled after her.

"Why is Korso quoting the Wizard of Oz?" Lando asked as she walked into the office.

Rey shrugged, "Because he is unhinged? Bat shit? Getting excited for tonight?"

Lando nodded sagely, "Probably all of the above."

 **'~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'**

"So you thought it went well, but then the car was delivered by someone else from the garage?" Hux asked, as they drove home.

Ben smirked, keeping his eyes on the road, "It did go well, just trust me for once will you?"

The man who had delivered the car, Korso, had dropped plenty of hints, about as subtle as a house brick, letting Ben know that he knew there had been nothing wrong with the car and he had just been interested in Rey.

Ben hadn't bothered denying it, had even asked if she were single, the man's eyebrows had shot up, and he'd looked Ben up and down with the merest hint of a lip curl, "Our Baby is out of your league mate," he'd told Ben firmly, "Stick to your own kind."

Ben had felt a flare of anger at that and had answered with an angry edge to his voice, "What, I should stick to men? There is nothing wrong with being bisexual."

The man somehow managed to look more surprised and his answer had taken some of the wind out of Ben's sails, "No mate, I don't care what holes you want to stick it in, just keep to your own class. I know your posh boy type, you'd have a play, break her heart and then fuck off after someone else. Leave Rey be, go find a rich girl to scratch your itch." And before Ben could answer that, the man had walked swiftly away despite his lumbering gait.

Annoyingly, his words had been turning over in Ben's mind ever since, he shook his head to himself, if they did get Rey into bed, he'd make sure it wasn't under any false pretenses - he had a feeling that man would come and find him if he did, and while he wasn't afraid or unable to protect himself, he would rather avoid having to do so, if possible.

Hux made an irritated noise and Ben realised he hadn't heard Hux's last few sentences, "I'm sorry, what?" He knew Hux was rolling his eyes at him, could feel it even if he wasn't looking at him.

"I said, do you remember we have your parents Gala tomorrow evening?"

Ben groaned and considered hitting the steering wheel with his forehead, "No. I hadn't. Do we really have to go?"

"You know we do, Ben. I know you hate it but we just have to stay for an hour or two and then we can leave. I've bought them a present as I assumed you had forgotten."

Ben sighed, "Thank you," it came out grudgingly, but he know Hux understood, he didn't get on with parents at the best of times - at least, as their annual Christmas party tended to be a large affair, he wouldn't have to talk to his parents too much. Just a couple of hours, it would be just a couple of hours.

 **'~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'**

"Alright you horrible lot, finish up and we'll head out," came Chewies booming voice, reaching into every nook and cranny of the garage.

Rey had been just doing make work for the last half hour, rather than starting on something new, and she headed to the bathroom so she could make herself a little more presentable.

Her first glimpse in the cracked mirror revealed a black smudge over her nose and a little on her cheek. _Fuck._ Had that been there when she was dealing with Ben Solo? No wonder the entitled git had always seemed to be smirking. She groaned to herself, then set about getting rid of it and applying a little makeup, redoing her hair and stripping off her overalls. She was in camo trousers and an iron maiden t shirt, and for pizza and beer, that would do. The pockets in her trousers would hold her keys, wallet and phone, so she didn't need a bag, she was good to go.

'

They headed to their favourite pub, Easing the Badger; no one knew where the name came from or what it even meant, but it served decent beer and no food so they were fine with you ordering in.

They got pizza's from Joey's down the road and settled on the faded leather sofas in the back of the dim pub.

"Rio!" Chewie called, almost as soon as they'd sat down.

Rey grinned, Rio wasn't a permanent employee, but he came in when someone was off sick or on vacation, otherwise, Rey was fairly certain he was into some rather shady stuff, but he was always above board when he worked with them and he was around so much it would have been odd to celebrate without him.

Rio grinned as he walked over to them, "You got me a ham and pineapple?"

Beckett made gagging noises, Lando nodded, "Yeah, we got your abomination," he pushed an pizza box over to Rio, who took it, still grinning.

"Okay, before we eat, or," Chewie gave Rebolt, who was already chewing, a look, "Before you eat anymore, I'd just like to say, thank you all for another great year. You may be horrible, well, apart from Baby that is, but you get shit done, and done well. So, there will be bonuses, nothing large or exciting, but better than a kick in the teeth. Now, get stuck in and don't fall behind on the beer, you know the forfeit if you do!"

'

By 10pm, Rey was very, very drunk, the others less so, and Chewie was pretty much just tipsy. Her latest pint was barely an inch down and everyone else was finishing. _Balls._ But she had expected to lose, she had the last four years after all.

"Okay, I'm calling it!" Chewie said, everyone looked at Rey and she threw up her hands in defeat.

"Fine, fine, I'm wankered and you aren't," she huffed and got unsteadily to her feet, Korso giving her a push up from the sofa and Rebolt steadying her so she didn't face plant.

The pub was full, it was the last friday before Christmas and everyone was talking loudly, most people already drunk. Rey scanned the room, looking for the least objectionable bald man she could find, to her surprise, there was a kind of cute skinhead by the bar on his own.

"Found one!" she slurred over her shoulder as she made her way to him.

She tapped him on the shoulder and he turned to look at her, face suspicious for a few seconds before he took her in, "Shh! Sorry, this is a forfeit," Rey whispered, then started to sing Mariah Carey's 'All I want for Christmas Is You', to him, as loud as she could.

If she hadn't been plastered, she would have died of embarrassment, but she was, and this was the fifth year in a row, so she was pretty much fine.

Everyone started laughing, but she carried on, the man she was 'serenading', tolerated it for thirty seconds, before raising an eyebrow and looking her up and down, she noticed they had on the same iron maiden t-shirt.

"Do you have any idea what I want to do to you right now?" he asked during a pause as Rey drew another breath, his hand coming to rest on her waist. Rey ignored him, she had to carry on singing or she'd have to do it all over again with someone else.

His expression became a little exasperated and he grabbed her face and just kissed her. Rey found she couldn't sing and kiss at the same time. He tasted of Jäger and cigarettes, and in her current condition that wasn't objectionable, so she mentally shrugged and kissed him back. When she didn't pull away, his hands settled more securely around her waist, she could hear whistles and cheers from the other pub goers.

"All right there, break it up kids," came Korso's voice behind her as he pulled her away from the guy, "Sorry, mate, no hard feelings but she's too drunk right now for any of that."

Rebolt's hands gave Korso some help and then Rey was being dragged away from the guy, "But I was enjoying that!" she whined as she dug her heels in.

Korso sighed and picked her up, "That may be so, Baby, _but_ ," he said as he reached the sofas and set her on her feet, "You don't know where _that's_ been!"

"I think we'll agree that she did as much as she could of the forfeit," Chewie said as Korso pulled her down onto the sofa with him.

Rey lost a little time, then Korso was poking her in the ribs, "Cake time, Baby."

"Oooo," she sat up, blinking and grinning. Another tradition at their Christmas party was cake, Lando lived near the most amazing and _expensive,_ french pâtisserie, and he always brought one of their creations with him, leaving it will Nieda, (the owner of Easing The Badger) until the forfeit had been completed.

This year it turned out to be something made of chocolate and cream and chocolate cream and other… delicious things.

There was a good five minutes of silence, punctuations by the odd sound of approval, as the seven of them concentrated on eating.

When Rey was done, she sat back with a happy sigh, "Stick a fork in me, I'm done!"

"You have cream all over your face, Baby," Beckett pointed out.

Rey grinned and shrugged, past caring what she looked like, "So do you!"

Beckett snorted and went out for a cigarette, wiping his mouth on his sleeve as he went.

'

When last orders were called, Korso turned to Rey, "All right, work wife, lets get you home."

Rey got to her feet and gave him a flat look, ruined slightly by the way she was swaying, "I can get home fine on my own, you know."

Korso chuckled, "I know, just humour me."

"I don't wanna!" Rey grinned and took off as fast as she could through the pub, making for the doorway. She vaguely heard the others shout their goodbyes as she went.

Of course, she didn't get far before Korso got a hold of her, "Every time," he muttered to himself, " _Every bloody time._ "

 **'~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ '**

Finn and Poe were having a nice quiet night in when the door buzzer went, Finn sighed, he knew what this was. He answered and Korso's voice came over the speaker, "Got a small package for you, buddy."

Finn snorted, and pressed the entry button, "Come on up," he said before letting go and turning to Poe, whose eyebrows were raised in question. "So, just to warn you, you know you met my sister last Friday?" Poe nodded, "Well, you are about to meet the very drunk version, and I can tell you now, it ain't pretty."  
Poe looked disbelieving, Finn had hoped Rey would be delivered later, or that Poe would have left by the time Korso got her home, but no such luck it seemed.

When he opened the door, he found that there was a little luck with him - Rey was fast asleep in Korso's burly arms.

"Where do you want her?" Korso asked.

"Her room, I guess. Hope she wasn't too much trouble," Finn answered as he moved out of Korso's way.

"Nah, she's free entertainment. Almost lost her a couple of times but she passed out a few minutes ago," he said as he made his way to Rey's room, already knowing where it was- this was not his first time Rey-wrangling.

"Why does she had chocolate all round her mouth?" Poe asked, clearly amused rather than shocked.

Korso laughed, "Drunk Baby is a very messy eater," he said as he settled Rey gently on her bed and brushed her hair out of her face.

"All right then, I'll head off, hope you guys have a nice night," Korso said as he made his way back out.

"Thanks, Korso, appreciate it, get home safe," Finn said as he and Poe followed Korso. There came a gravelly laugh in reply.

"Is that Rey's boyfriend?" Poe asked curiously and Finn snorted and shook his head.

"No, she doesn't have one. She is the youngest employee at the garage and they gave her the nickname Baby, at first she hated it but she's used to it now. Give me a moment to get her settled and I'll be right back."

Finn cleaned Rey's face, pulled her boots off and covered her up; she barely stirred and his face softened as he looked at her, "Goodnight, Peanut, you idiot," he told her softly before he went out and closed the door behind him.

'

* * *

 **Written for The Writing Den's Prompts challenge, 16 prompts used in this chapter:**

 **3, 4, 6, 10, 12, 14, 15, 19, 21, 22, 23, 26, 29, 30, 32, 34**


	2. Chapter 2

**Part Two**

'

'

Hux had left Ben to sleep in, hoping that the more sleep he got, the less stressed he'd be at the Gala that evening. He spent a pleasant morning with Millicent, who very much approved of Ben's absence. They were watching Star Wars, (a secret vice of Hux's) when Ben finally emerged from the bedroom.

Ben snorted, "How can you watch that garbage?" he asked in a sleepy, gravelly voice, as he joined Hux on the sofa, causing Millicent to hop off Hux's lap with a reproachful look.

Hux chuckled in disbelief, "This coming from the man who likes animated movies?"

"I am more than happy to explain why Frozen is my favorite film," said Ben.

"No, once was quite enough, thank you. Would you like coffee and brioche?" Hux quickly got up and moved to the kitchen - there wasn't anything _less_ sexy, than Ben trying to explain why Frozen was a 'highly original and influential piece of art'. No one needed to hear that. Ever.

"Coffee and brioche would be good," Ben said as he followed Hux into the kitchen area and slipped his hands around Hux's waist.

"Well get out some plates and put the oven on while I make coffee, then," Hux said, trying to ignore Ben's wandering hands.

"I'd much rather eat it off of you," Ben said, close to Hux's ear and Hux had to fight down a shiver.

"I can't imagine that would work very well, and may end with minor burns, so no. On plates or not at all," Hux answered, in as level a voice as possible.

Ben just huffed a sigh, "You're no fun," he groused as he turned the oven on.

Hux smirked, "I somehow doubt you'll be thinking that when we have Rey sandwiched between us."

 _He really should have known better._ Ben growled low in his throat and the deep animalistic sound went straight to Hux's groin, as did Ben's hands, and this time, he was not taking no for answer.

 **'~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'**

After an excessively long shower, a bacon sandwich and a vat of coffee with cream, Rey was feeling more or less human again. Happily, her memories of last night were fairly hazy, and that was the way she liked them. Being able to remember had never been useful in these sort of circumstances, unless she'd lost something, and even then knowing where she'd last had it, seldom meant it was still there anyway. Her phone vibrated and she checked it and groaned.

"What's up?" Finn asked as he and Poe looked at her from over their own coffees.

"I promised Chewie I'd be his plus one tonight," she put her head on her knees, "It's a black tie party thing. _Argh_ , just kill me now."

Finn burst out laughing, "Black tie? Oh, Peanut, you tool."

"Wait, what am I missing here?" Poe asked, a little nonplussed.

Finn turned back to his new boyfriend, grinning like an idiot and said in his best impression of David Attenborough, "You currently see Rey in her natural habitat, jeans, mens t-shirt, messy hair, no makeup, unladylike posture... She really isn't black tie event material."

Rey huffed in defeat, "That is a harsh but fair analysis."

Poe frowned looking between them, "Well, you looked lovely at Alliance's party?"

Finn laughed, "Yeah, she did, she had to borrow the dress off our neighbour, who also ended up doing her hair and makeup too. But that was a long way from black tie dress. That kind of event requires a cocktail dress or something of that ilk."

Rey sighed, "I'll go and see Paige now," she got to her feet but Poe's voice stopped her.

"Oh, there's no need for that. Jessika has an amazing cocktail dress, you look like you're the same size, apart from the height difference, but Jess always wears heels, and I'm guessing you don't, so you'd be fine in flats."

"Are you sure it would fit her?" Finn asked skeptically looking Rey up and down.

Poe pursed his lips and Rey shifted uncomfortably under the sudden scrutiny, "I think so yes, and she and Kaydel get so excited about about makeovers."

Rey eyes went wide with horror and Finn made shushing noises, stage whispering to Poe, "Shhh, never say the m-word to Rey, it causes her to freak out or bolt."

"Ah, got it, okay... Rey, they will be very happy to give you a hand with… stuff. I'll give Jess a call now."

 **'~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'**

When Chewie text to say the cab was downstairs, it wasn't a woman he recognised coming down the steps, but it was Finn holding an umbrella over her head, so he got out and chivalrously held the door open for her.

After meeting Lando's plus one, Elle, he hadn't been expecting to win, but damn if Baby didn't scrub up well. No, not well, utterly fucking stunning. You'd be hard pressed to connect her now, to the tiny drunk, chocolate smeared nutter from last night.

" _No way,_ Baby, is that you?" Lando asked as she entered the cab and carefully took a seat.

"Yes, it's me, Lando," she muttered, then took him in and smirked, "Is that a cape?"

Lando did a little flourish, looking like a peacock showing of its damn feathers, "It is. Baby, Rey, this is Elle. Elle, this is Rey." The two women smiled and nodded at each other as Chewie got back in and gave a wave to Finn, and the cab moved off.

 **'~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'**

Ben and Hux were talking to Amilyn Holdo and her husband, when Ben caught sight of Chewie and Lando arriving. He had felt a little disappointed not see them when he'd been at the garage, so he excused himself and started making his way over to say hello, when he recognised the woman on Chewie's arm.

It was Rey, and for a moment he went a little weak kneed at the sight of her. She was a vision, a goddess gracing them with her presence. Unlike most of the other women, her dress wasn't dark or Christmasy, unless she was the angel you got on top of a Christmas tree. She was in a pleated, floor length gown of shimmering gold with a hint of iridescence to it. The neck was cut in a deep v, and it was belted at her waist in a simple gold, metallic band. Her chestnut hair was softly pulled back from her face and fell in loose waves down her back Her makeup was subtle yet accentuated her features perfectly, and her tanned skin seemed to glow, as if a light shone just beneath her skin.

He suddenly realised that he had stopped walking as he stared at her, and quickly started up again.

"Uncle Chewie," he said as he caught up with them, "Uncle Lando, nice to see you." He was satisfied by Rey's startled look and the light blush that spread over her cheeks as her wide eyes slid a little away from him.

"Ben!" Chewie roared, catching him up in a bear hug, "Sorry I missed you yesterday, though why you brought your Audi to us, I don't know. You've met Baby, I mean Rey, already, right?"

Ben couldn't help smirking as Rey clearly looked anywhere else other than at him, "I have had that pleasure, yes."

Chewie's eyes darted between the two of them, clearly picking something up, but before he could say anything, Lando was slapping Ben on the back and introducing his date.

Then Han appeared and it became a whole smugglers reunion, with much back slapping between the three older men, and Ben looked around wondering where Hux had got to.

 **'~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'**

It turned out, much to her chagrin, that Ben Solo, (why, oh why did _he_ have to be here?!) looked awfully good in a tux. He looked so good, her imagination was currently running a simulation of what it would be like to peel him out of it. This was not a good time to be doing that. In fact, never, was a good time.

Unlike the party at the Vesustrian Hotel last weekend, she didn't have Finn and his friends to talk to, Elle seemed nice, but wouldn't have any idea why finding Ben Solo attractive was a bad thing, and other than Lando and Chewie, she knew no one here, so it wasn't like she could disappear and find someone else to talk to.

They were in a very large room, in what Rey thought had looked suspiciously like a bloody palace. It was brightly lit, with no shadows to lurk in, beautifully and regally decorated, there was even a string quartet and a harpist playing popular songs as well as Christmas carols. The other guests reeked of money and breeding, and from all the looks she was getting, they could tell that she had neither.

"They'll be exchanging stories for hours," Ben's low voice suddenly said in her ear as he took her arm, "Let's get you a drink."  
And Rey found herself being led away by the arm, at a loss as to how to extricate herself without causing a scene. Perhaps a drink would be a good idea, just to help her regain her equilibrium; her head wasn't up to more than that, not after last night, but one small glass couldn't hurt, could it?

 **'~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'**

Hux's mouth actually _watered_ when he found Ben after finishing his conversation with Mr and Mrs. Holdo.

Somehow, on Ben's arm, there was a divine beauty; it was Rey, her dress catching the light as she moved gracefully by Ben's side. She looked so delicate next to Ben's large frame in its dark tux. As they moved towards one of the servers carrying champagne, every eye was caught by the couple, though Rey seemed utterly oblivious to the fact. If anything she looked nervous, but of course Ben was looking ridiculously smug.

"Rey," Hux murmured as he caught up with them and she turned her wide hazel eyes on him, "This is an unexpected pleasure." He was fascinated to see a little colour enter her cheeks, as she regarded him.

"Yes, I had no idea you or… Mr. Solo would be here."

Ben rolled his eyes as he handed her a champagne flute, "Please, call me Ben."

Interestingly that made her more flustered and she removed her arm from Ben's, "I should probably go back to Chewie, I am his plus one, after all."

Ben used his height advantage to look back the way they had come, "He's still deep in conversation with Han and Lando, you're fine."

She looked like a rabbit caught in the headlights, as she looked between the two of them, and Hux felt the stirrings desire. "You look uttering breathtaking," he told her as she took a sip of her champagne.

She gave an embarrassed laugh, "You're kind to say so."

Hux realised Ben was maneuvering them in a particular direction, and went with it, "You doubt the truth in my words?"

"Oh, no, I…" she brought her head closer to his and lowered her voice, "I had no idea this was going to be... quite like this, and all the other women are dressed so differently… I don't belong here, I'm nothing." she was sounding a little desperate by the end.

Hux took her slender hand in his, and looked her in the eyes, "I was not being kind, just truthful. The other women here are regretting their choice of attire everytime they look at you. You are not nothing, especially not to us," he included Ben in his look.

"Oh," the sound was soft and confused.

"Oh dear," came Ben's voice and Hux looked up to see Ben looking at Rey, his eyes warm, "Mistletoe."

And Hux had to suppress the urge to laugh.

 **'~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'**

"How?" Rey's eyes dropped from the Mistletoe to look at him, "Did you do that on purpose?"

Ben gave her a slow smile, "Perhaps. But after your bad luck last time, do you really wish to refuse again?" She frowned at him and he tried to ignore Hux's obvious amusement as he watched her expression.

"Bad luck? What do you mean?"

Ben allowed himself a smirk, "You missed your bus and got soaked by a van, I think that could be construed as bad luck." For a moment, it looked as if she would refuse again anyway and he wondered if he misread her, but then she shook her head a little, though at what he couldn't be certain, then put one of her hands lightly on his chest as she raised herself slightly and brushed her lips against his. A spark of fire coursed through him at her touch, but it was gone as she stepped away, _too soon._ Rey looked a little breathless as she steadied herself back on her feet and demurely took another sip of her champagne.

"Perhaps, as we were caught together this time, it may be wise to cover all your bases," Hux suggested as he looked at them both hungrily, and Ben found himself very much wanting to watch Rey kiss Hux too.

"He does have a point," he added, gesturing to where the mistletoe hung above all three of them, it was quite a large branch of it, nice of his mother to be so obliging.

Rey gave him a pointed look, "If anything bad happens on my way home this evening, I will hold you both personally responsible," she told them, before reaching up, and kissing Hux as softly as she had kissed him.

Hux did what Ben should have, his hands encircled her waist, holding her against him, and as she drew her lips away from his, he followed her, capturing hers again, and Ben felt a little flare of jealousy.

 **'~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'**

Rey's head was whirling as Hux's lips pressed against hers, _what was she doing?_ The second time she pulled away he let her go, she had to resist both the conflicting urges to run away or pounce on him, on them both. _God, what was happening to her?_

"Of course, one way we could make sure nothing happens on your way home, would be to escort you ourselves," Ben proposed, and her eyes went back to him, away from the desire in Hux's gaze, but Ben's weren't much better, dark and dangerous and sinfully sexy… _oh shit. This was bad._

"Ben, Armitage, who is your lovely friend?" Rey almost hugged the woman that had interrupted the charged atmosphere surrounding them.

The diminutive woman had an aura of command about her, her grey hair beautifully dressed and her structured dark blue dress looked expensive, yet she had a genuine smile on her face as she looked at Rey. _Armitage? That was Mr. Hux's name?_

Ben sighed oddly dramatically, "Rey, this is my mother, Leia. Mother, this is Rey, she works for Chewie and Lando."

 _Wait, why was Ben's mother here?_ Then she was shaking Leia's hand, telling her she was pleased to meet her.

Leia smiled, "You are quite radient my dear, and you work with Chewie and Lando? You must be made of very stern stuff to cope with their combined absurdities."

"I honestly wouldn't want to work anywhere else," Rey said truthfully, feeling the need to defend Chewie and Lando's honour.

Leia laughed, "Then they are very lucky to have you! Come with me my dear, the photographer should get a picture of you and Chewie together." And once again Rey felt herself being led away by the arm, and she was rather surprised to feel a pang of regret over it.

 **'~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'**

"Leia! I see you've met our Baby! Han, this is Rey, our little mechanic and hot-rod," Chewie said as Leia joined them, arm in arm with Rey, who was looking a little dazed.

Han took one look at her and burst laughing, "Pleased to meet you Rey, sorry for my amusement, but you weren't what I was expecting."

Rey grinned, seeming to relax a little bit, "That's okay, I usually get that reaction."

"Chewie, Lando, go and get your portraits done, no backing out this year as you have beautiful women on your arms," Leia commanded and Han pulled a face that had Rey smiling behind her champagne flute.

Chewie, Rey, Lando and Elle made their way to where the photographer was set up. "Sorry, but this is a tradition we won't be able to weasel out of," he told Rey as they moved through the other party goers. "It'll just be one or two shots, and that should be it, I promise."

Rey sighed but nodded, "Okay, so long as that's it."

Chewie knew she didn't like her picture being taken, at least she'd had some champagne, that would take the edge off. "Oh, Korso probably didn't tell you, but that guy you sang your forfeit to? Gave Beckett his number to give to you, I've got it in my pocket, I'll give it to you after."

Rey blushed and looked surprised, little thing really had no idea, bless her, no idea at all, "He seemed alright, Nieda didn't have a bad word about him either, name of Thexan."

She shot him a small embarrassed smile, "And he really wanted to give me his number after I… well, my memory is pretty foggy, but I'm assuming I made a royal arse of myself?"

Chewie grinned at her and patted her head lightly, "It wouldn't have felt like Christmas if you hadn't, Baby." She snorted at that and rolled her eyes, a flash of her usual self showing through.

The photo's went as well as they could, with Chewie's height causing the photographer issues, as usual. They were starting to drift over to explore the food options, when Ben appeared, his boyfriend in tow.

"Chewie, don't mind if we borrow Rey for a moment, do you?" before Chewie could respond, Rey was being drawn away back to the photographers. It appeared Ben and Armitage wanted a photo with her… that seemed a bit weird. His eyes narrowed as he watched them guide a suddenly blushing Rey to stand between them.

"What's going on there?" Lando asked him.

Chewie was opening his mouth to reply when Elle beat him to it, " _That_ is a threesome waiting to happen."

Chewie's jaw hit the floor and he looked from Elle's matter of fact expression to Lando, whose eyes were wide and shocked as he choked on his champagne.

 **'~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'**

Her scent was distracting, something like bergamot fused with orange blossom, with a darker smokey scent underneath it.

As the photographer fussed with the camera, Hux leaned forward a little till his lips were near her ear and asked softly, "Do you have any idea what I want to do to you right now?"

He felt her shiver against him, her grip on his arm tightening just a little bit, and he smiled slightly for the camera.

 **'~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'**

Those had been the exact words from last night. Hux saying them now, made Rey remember what... _Thexan?_ Had said to her; she had been too drunk and too hell bent on completing the forfeit to properly consider the possibilities in that sentence. _She wasn't now._

Rey concentrated on breathing normally, painfully aware of where their bodies brushed hers, where their hands met her skin, where their breath caused the hairs on her bare arms to prickle.

"Don't be afraid," Ben told her as the photographer signed that they were done, "We feel it too."

She was feeling so bewildered, somehow she wanted them, _both of them_ , but did she really want to do that? She'd never been the one night stand sort of girl, let alone a one night threesome… plus, there was the fact that they were Finn's bosses. It was be a _terrible_ idea… _although,_ she doubted they'd be broadcasting it to their employees, _and_ she was an adult after all, _and_ she hadn't had sex since she broke up with her last boyfriend, over ten months ago now… She shivered slightly again as one of their hands ghosted down her spine, _fuck it._ "Alright," she told them softly, "Irish exit then?"

 **'~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'**

Ben shot a quick, victorious look at Hux, "That sounds perfect, but I have a strong suspicion Chewie would become worried if you just disappeared. And my mother would have something else to add to her list of complaints about me. Perhaps, if we aim to meet in the anteroom where the coat check is, at say, nine?" She nodded, eyes lowered slightly, then slipped away from them.

Hux's hand found his and he squeezed it, "Waiting till nine and then the journey home is going to be some kind of exquisite torture."

Ben chuckled, "It is," he agreed, "But I think every second of it will be worth it."

Hux laughed, looking a little giddy, "Careful, you may be disappointed, she could back out, or it may end up being just really awkward or weird or… any number of things."

Ben tapped Hux gently on his temple, "Stop over thinking, darling. Relax, maybe have another drink."

 **'~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'**

Rey found Chewie, Lando and Elle with the food, which looked more like tiny pieces of art than anything edible. Her appetite had deserted her, her stomach was currently too full of butterflies to leave any room for food.

"Everything okay, Baby?" Chewie asked as she joined them, before popping two different canapés into his mouth at the same time.

"Oh, ah, yes," Rey said, suddenly acutely aware that Ben had referred to Lando and Chewie as uncles… though as far as she knew, Lando and Chewie weren't related, so what was the connection then? She frowned as she thought, distracting herself by trying to work out how they all fit together.

Something chocolatey looking was waved under her nose and she focused back to the here and now.

"This looks like you should eat it," Lando told her with his signature winning smile.

Rey had to agree, it really did look like something she should eat so she opened her mouth, conscious of Jess's beautiful dress and her inability to eat things without making a mess. The tastes of bitter chocolate, sweet vanilla and tart raspberry exploded in her mouth and she emitted a happy little moan.

Beside her, Chewie chuckled, "There she is, the day you say no to chocolate, or just food in general, is the day the world ends, I'm sure."

Rey rolled her eyes, "And the day you go a whole twenty four hours without walking into something is the day reality flips us into another dimension and you turn out to be a walking carpet."

Lando chortled at Chewie's mock-offended look, "He's already a walking carpet!"

"He is extremely hairy," Elle said, studying Chewie, "Walking carpet is a good description."

Chewie opened his mouth on a rejoinder but Rey reached up and shoved the least messy looking canapé in it instead. It was pretty much inhaled.

"How many of these would you have to eat, to actually be full?" Rey wondered out loud.

"What me specifically? Or people in general?" Chewie asked as he shot Elle a reproachful look then took another canapé, humming in satisfaction as he chewed.

Rey shrugged as she snagged another glass of champagne, "You, anyone, I don't know."

Chewie thoughtfully surveyed what was on offer, "For me? I'd say… sixty maybe? Eighty? For you, probably more like twenty five."

Lando chuckled, "That's rather more than what is considered average."

"Wait, what's average?" Rey asked, now rather curious.

Lando grinned, "Generally, it's considered to be eight savory and two to three sweet canapés per person for a four hour party with drinks."

Rey looked at Chewie to find her expression of disbelief to be reflected by his own, "How many have you eaten?" she asked, trying not to snigger like a child.

He shrugged his massive shoulders, "I wasn't counting, but, well in the last ten minutes? Probably over twenty, and I doubt I'll be stopping anytime soon," he finished with a grin.

They went back to sizing up the canapés, "So, what was with the photo with Ben and his other half?"

Abruptly Rey remembered that she was supposed to be meeting Ben and… Armitage, at the coat check room at nine. After glancing at her phone, she found it was 8.55. That did not give her much time to come up with an explanation for Chewie and Lando as to why she would be leaving early _and_ leaving with Ben and Armitage... And her mind was completely and utterly unhelpfully blank.

"Baby?" Rey realised she hadn't answered Chewie and he was looking a trifle suspicious.

"Oh, ah, right. Um, listen, do you mind if I take off, they are, that is, they've offered me a lift," she knew she was looking as shifty as a jackdaw, but she couldn't seem to make herself keep her eyes steady.

"Baby, Rey, is there something you want to tell me?" Chewie asked, his voice uncharacteristically quiet, but with an edge to it.

Rey felt her cheeks flush, Chewie was like a father to her, Lando like her uncle, there was no way this could get anymore awkward… but she didn't want to lie, and she currently couldn't even come up with one right now anyway...she should just come out and say it, rip the bandaid off, so to speak, okay then… _On the count of three._ One, two, three… "I'm going back to theirs for a threesome."

 _Oh, that was rather blunter than she had intended._ Her eyes finally found Chewies as she snapped her mouth shut again, sure that she'd never blushed this hard before.

"Told you," came Elle's voice and Rey shot her a startled look before looking back at Chewie, who was alarmingly silent.

"Are you drunk?" he asked after what seemed like hours of intense eyeballing.

Rey shook her head, "No. I promise... I just really, _really_ need... to get laid, and this comes without strings but also without any danger, I know them, you know them, we know where they live."

Chewie rubbed the back of his neck, brows drawn down in a v, but he nodded, "We all get the itch kid, but what about that Thexan boy?"

Rey gave him a lopsided smile, "He seemed like he could be potential boyfriend material, I mean, we were wearing the same _t-shirt,_ but I'd want to take it slow, and I, well, I got the itch bad and have the opportunity to do something about it _right now_."

To her surprise, Chewie just sighed and pulled her into a hug, "Okay Baby, but you tell them they'll answer to me if they don't treat you right," he pushed her back so he could look into her face, "Got it?"

Rey nodded, "Got it, boss."

"Okay, Baby, get out of here before I come to my senses, hogtie you and stash you under a table."

Choking back a nervous laugh, Rey stepped away, "See you Monday, then. Have a good night and don't forget to count how many canapés you eat, I need to know. For reasons."

"Will do, Baby. Now scram."

 **'~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'**

"Do you think she was just bluffing?" Hux asked Ben as they waited in the anteroom, their coats already collected.

He felt Ben squeeze his hand, stilling his tapping fingers, "I don't think so. It's only a few minutes past nine, she may be having difficulty getting away from Chewie and Lando."

Hux frowned, but felt his expression relax as Rey hurried out of the ball room. She was keeping an eye on her feet, stepping quickly yet carefully so as not to catch her dress as she walked.

She paused when she saw them, then slowed her pace slightly, "I just need get my coat thing," she said as she passed them and got to the coat check, pulling her ticket out of her bag and handing it over.

"Coat thing?" Ben queried, lips a little quirked, eyebrow slanted up.

Hux shrugged as they watched Rey wait and then be handed what was perhaps a cape. He felt a needle of irritation lance through him as the attendant insisted on helping Rey put it on, though she did seem to need help; her expression was half bafflement and half exasperation. The cape was a deep red purple and reached down to her knees, framing her face with a fat fur collar. She looked utterly adorable as she made her way over to them, her lower lips caught slightly by her teeth.

Hux held out his arm and she hesitantly slipped hers through it as Ben went ahead of them to make sure a cab was ready.

It had started to snow lightly, the wind was bitter and she pulled her cape more tightly around her, teeth already chattering and he felt a surge of warmth as she instinctively pressed her body closely against his.

Ben was already holding open the door of a cab and they all got in the back, Hux going in first, then Rey and lastly, Ben, who slammed the door shut behind him.

The cabby was one of those rare and precious few who kept quiet after the necessary communications had taken place.

Rey was between he and Ben again, and Hux was enjoying the new level of intimacy the cab afforded them, his arm was around her shoulders, holding her close to help keep her warm and her hands had been engulfed by Ben's, there was a rightness to it all that was unexpected but not unwelcome.

 **'~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'**

Rey was having an argument with herself, on one side, the side of 'be the best sister you can be', this was an awful thing she was doing, a betrayal almost, on another side, this was something her body and hormones needed, _desperately_ , and on a quieter side, the intimacy, the warmth and care of the two men touching her, was wholly welcome, it almost felt like a slither of home.

She was no longer cold, and she was comfortable, but she was not relaxed, the silence between them wasn't heavy, but no one seemed willing to break it just yet, the very air seemed so thick with tension she imagined if she had a knife, she could slice right through it.

Then Ben's thumb started rubbing her palm and wrist, the pad hot and slightly rough, and Rey started to feel wriggly. She tried trapping Ben's thumb with her fingers, curling around the digit to hold it still, hoping he'd get the message. It worked, but not in the way she'd wished for.

He leaned down till his lips were just beside her ear, "Oh," somehow his voice had got deeper, she shivered slightly, "Do you like that, Rey?" he practically purred her name, drawing it out in a suggestive manner, and one of his hands was somehow under her coat wrap thing, lightly tracing lines on her thigh, _oh, god._

She was painfully aware that they were not alone, as she turned to glare at Ben, she felt Hux's lips connect with her neck, just belong her jaw, a small noise emanated from her lips, without any permission, as Armitage's lips travelled gently along her jaw, to her earlobe, which he took delicately between his teeth, rolling it between them, adding little touches of his tongue.

Heat shot through her, delicious and shocking and despite her best efforts her back arched as she surrendered her neck to Armitage's lips and tongue.

Ben's hand on her thigh moved higher, as his other one took one of her hands and brought it to his lips, kissing her knuckles before sliding her index finger into the heat of his mouth, sucking it softly and grazing it along his teeth. Her eyes, which had drifted shut, shot open, meeting Ben's, the fervid heat in them making her stomach flip, she could feel her panties begin to dampen, shit _, no, this wasn't her dress!_

Ben smiled wickedly as he removed her finger, placing a soft kiss on her pulse point before folding her hand in his large one as his other hand finally reached the apex of her thighs, the barest, lightest brush of his fingers there made her jerk slightly, aching for more.

"This is really not the place," she managed to murmur, working on keeping her tone even, her breath calm, as Armitage licked a stripe along her throat before sucking what she was sure would be a rather obvious hickey.

"It's only not the place if you aren't enjoying it," Ben murmured back, he brushed his fingers delicately against her core again, "And I rather think you are."

Rey summoned a glare, ignoring her flushed cheeks, "I didn't say I wasn't, I said this wasn't the place… this dress _isn't mine_."

"Why does it matter whose dress it is?" he asked curiously, brushing his fingers against her again and she had to suppress a whine.

"I think what our little mechanic is trying to say, is that she doesn't want to make a mess in the dress," Armitage's voice said in her ear, though loud enough for Ben to hear, his voice was a lot less contained than it usually was.

"Oh, dear," Ben's fingers pressed against her more firmly, "I promise to get it dry cleaned, or failing that, buy another one, because I am going to make you come, little mechanic."

And then his hand was pulling her skirt, shoving the material aside and was slipping past her panties, Rey whimpered as his fingers slide along her slick heat.

"Mmmm, she's wet," Ben said, as he caressed her.

"Such a good girl," Armitage's lips were at her ear, "Now let go, let Ben make you come." He moved his lips along her jaw and then he found her own, his tongue licking the seam of her lips and she opened up for him.

Ben went to work on her clit, Armitage swallowing her moans as her hips started to flex and shift with Ben's movements.

"The cab driver is watching, you know," Ben's breath was warm in her ear, "He's trying not to, but he is. Do you know why? He's jealous Rey. He wants to have his hand where mine is, his tongue where's Hux's is. But he'll just have to settle for watching. Are you ready to come for us? Come on my fingers so Hux can lick it off them."

Rey came.

 **'~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'**

She had broken beautifully, soaking his fingers as her muscles spasmed, her breathy little moans making him twitch, impatient to be home. He was hard in his trousers, he imagined Hux was in the same state.

He hadn't been lying about the cabbie, he kept catching the man looking in his mirror, Ben hadn't been subtle about what he was doing, he hadn't compromised Rey's modestly, but it was obvious all the same.

He carefully withdrew his fingers and Hux pulled away from Rey, her head falling back to rest against the seat, eyes large in her face as she breathed deeply. Hux opened his mouth, pale eyes burning and Ben slid his fingers into Hux's mouth. His cock strained against his zip as Hux sucked every last trace of her from his fingers.

"How does she taste?" Ben asked, as Hux drew away with a slight pop.

For answer, Hux pulled him roughly into a kiss. Mingled in with the taste of Hux, was something else, equally delicious, he would definitely be going down on her, perhaps while she went down on Hux at the same time? Ben groaned into Hux's mouth, feeling his lips curve against his own as his fingers fisted in Hux's hair.

They had just let each other go, when the cab pulled up outside their building, _perfect timing_. He let Hux pay the man and helped their little mechanic out of the cab, her legs seemed to be reluctant to hold her up and he couldn't keep the satisfied smirk off his face.

"You ready for the main event?" He asked as he guided her to the door and opened it, she glared at him, cheeks still pink, "Do you have any preferences?"

Her colour deepened and her eyes slid away from his, "I don't know, I've never… done this before."

Ben cocked his head, "Done this as in a threesome or this as in sex?"

She rolled her eyes slightly, "A threesome, obviously," she caught her lower lip between her teeth, "Or a one night stand."

Hux joined them before he could reply and they all stepped into the lift. Hux was smirking, "The cab driver asked me who Rey was, so I told him she was a mechanic, his face was a picture."

Rey's eyes went wide with horror, "Wait, you didn't tell him which garage I work for, did you?"

Hux chuckled, "No. I think he was just curious, after all we'd just come from the biggest Christmas party in the city, a lot of the guests are well known."

A little v appeared between Rey's eyebrows, "Why were _you_ both there?"

Ben shrugged and rolled his eyes at Hux, "It was being thrown by my parents, they make my life unpleasant if I don't go for an hour or two."

He was amused to see her mouth fall open, eyes shocked, had she really had no idea? He had thought most women in the city knew who he was and who his parents were; he was still considered an ' _eligible bachelor_.'

" _Shit_ ," she said faintly, "Chewie just said it was a friend of his and Lando's, he didn't tell me a name or anything."

The lift stopped and they got out and finally entered their home. He and Hux coordinated, ignoring themselves and going straight for Rey, removing her cape before she could say anything and then Hux slid her dress of her shoulders and it fell in a whispering heap at her feet.

Rey made a startled noise as they took her in, covered only in nude stockings and a silky pair of nude panites, quite obvioulsy wet. She went to cover her breasts, but Ben caught her wrists, pulling her against him as he kissed her for the first time, her mouth yielded to the press of his lips and he let go of her wrists to thread his fingers through her hair, holding her close to him so he could drink her in.

 **'~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'**

For a moment, Hux just watched as Ben kissed Rey. She was practically naked, her bare back arched, pushing her chest against Ben as his hands entered her hair. He had to bite his lip as his gaze settle on her pert behind, his palms itched. They'd need a safe word, and condoms.

He picked up her dress and cape and hung them over a chair, then pulled his coat and suit jacket off, and undid his bow tie before he walked up behind Rey and slid his hands around her waist, marvelling at her smooth, silky skin, before moving his hands up and taking a breast in each palm.

She whimpered into Ben's mouth, arching again, pushing her bottom against his crotch as he rolled her nippples between his fingers.

Ben pulled away from her, his eyes meeting Hux's over her shoulder, before he started taking of his own coat and jacket, watching them all the while, eyes hot and hungry.

"We should have a safeword," Hux said as he slipped his right hand slowly down Rey's flat stomach, until his hand was cupping her on the outside of her underwear, which was now soaked.

Ben shot him a shit eating grin, "How about mistletoe?"

Rey made an urgent sound and Hux chuckled, "Perfect." He bit Rey's shoulder as he slid his fingers into her panties, sliding his fingers against her as her hips rocked with him, as he watched Ben remove the rest of his clothing. When he was down to his boxers, Hux had to swallow, Ben was huge and hard and obviously twitching with need.

Hux finally slid a finger into Rey's tight heat, keeping his thumb on her clit as Ben stalked around them and came up behind Hux, relieving him of his shoes, socks, trousers and boxers, leaving him in just his open shirt.

Hux thrust his freed cock against Rey's behind as Ben did the same to him, lipping and biting his neck.

Hux growled, "Bedroom, now," and slipped his hand out of Rey, pulling away so he could rip his shirt off.

 **'~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'**

Rey swayed, eyes coming open at the cessation of Armitage's fingers, she had been close, so close, and suddenly it was gone. Strong, warm hands hoisted her up and she found herself in Ben's arms, ballet pumps falling off her stockinged feet as he carried her towards the bedroom.

"In case you didn't hear, the safeword is mistletoe," he told her, lips turned up in a smirk.

 _Safeword? She'd never needed one before, oh hell, what had she gotten herself into?_ She leaned into him and bit his lip, sucking it before releasing it.

He practically growled and tossed her on the bed, pouncing on her before she had righted herself and simply ripped her panties off her. She gave a surprised and indignant squeak, partly at the manhandling and partly because she was now completely bare, (apart from the stockings, but those didn't really count in her mind) and ridiculously, she felt shy.

Hux followed them in and she realised as she looked up at them both that they were also naked, she swallowed and licked her lips. Ben was broad and quite hench, with well defined muscles, little hair covered his body, it was mostly smooth pale skin with a scattering of dark freckles and moles… and his cock, Rey swallowed again, he was well endowed, _very._

Armitage was more slender, with leaner muscles and narrower shoulders, his skin was equally pale, softened with a little fiery body hair, and his cock was fairly impressive too, still larger than anything she had encountered previously. Admittedly her experience wasn't much… _how did a threesome even work?_ She felt her pussy clench just thinking about it.

"I need…" she trailed off, not knowing how to say it without sounding demanding or like a total slut.

Ben smirked, "I know, sweetheart, it's okay, we'll give you just what you need."

He settled on the bed at her feet, insistently pulled her knees apart, Armitage came to sit by her side, drawing her head to him so he could kiss her. As she surrendered to his lips, her legs relaxed and she felt Ben settle between them, her hips jerked as soon as his mouth touched her and she gasped into Hux's mouth, then to her embarrassment, she immediately started to mewl as Ben's clever mouth got to work.

 **'~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'**

She tasted amazing, her pussy was hot and wet, she must have shaved for the party, there was a small strip of short dark hair, but that was it. Ben wondered vaguely if she'd been planning on meeting someone after the party or hoping to meet someone there. He felt even more smug over having her in their bed. She turned out to be very sensitive, very responsive to his every action and when he slid a finger inside her and sucked her clit into his mouth she orgasmed, he carried on working through it, already building on the next one as she came down.

"I can't, not straight away," he heard her say to Hux, almost whining as her body jerked with little aftershocks, he looked up to see her spread out before him, breasts rising and falling quickly as she panted, lip caught between her teeth as she stared at Hux with wide eyes. Ben moaned against her pussy, but didn't stop his work.

"You can, and you will," Hux told her as he caressed the breast nearest him, "You'll be a good girl and do as you're told, or I'll spank you."

Ben was interested to feel her pussy clench at Hux's words, he filed that knowledge away for later. He drew away long enough to say, "Give her something else to concentrate on," before returning.

 **'~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'**

Hux smiled, and slipped a three fingers into her mouth, nodding in approval as she sucked them, "Good girl. Would you like to suck my cock too?" Her hazel eyes expanded, then she nodded, slightly hesitantly. "Have you sucked a cock before?" She nodded again.

Hux sat up, removing his fingers and moved so he was straddling her neck, his throbbing cock inches away from her lips, which she opened, her delicate pink tongue emerging to lick a stripe up him. Her hands were unable to reach him, so he took hold of himself, and guided his cock into her mouth. He hissed with pleasure as she started sucking him, moving her head as she worked his length, tongue stroking him. He gently started thrusting, and when she didn't protest he increased his movement.

"Fuck, you are such a good girl," he hissed, he'd probably feel stupid about this later, but his mouth was running away with him and for now he let it, "So good at sucking my cock. Are you going to come on Ben's face again while I fuck your mouth?"

She made those adorable mewling cries again as she nodded, never stopping sucking, "Does that make you wet, little one? Right now, we own you, you belong to us."  
Her cries grew more urgent, and then she was shaking and jerking against him, her mouth going slack as her eyes rolled up, her back arching up off the bed and he had to raise himself on his knees too. He withdrew from her mouth, moving back to one side of her as her body went limp and her eyes closed.

He looked at Ben as he withdrew too and crawled up the bed, they kissed briefly, exchanging her taste again then took each other in hand as they watched Rey twitch. It was a heady sight, her golden skinned body clad only in nude stockings, lying supine before them, seemingly utterly spent.

Ben handed him a condom and gave him a kiss, "Fuck her while I watch," he commanded, voice rich and dark, filled with satisfaction.

Hux moaned and Ben smirked, then put the condom on for him, before giving him a push, "Now."

 **'~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'**

Rey was in a state of shock, she had never come like that, she was totally blissed out, still coming down from on high.

She felt hands grip her thighs, and her eyes slid open, just in time to see Armitage line himself up, before he started pushing in.

"Oh!" her eyes opened wider, lips parted as he worked his way into her still quivering pussy.

His eyes met hers, and he bit his lip as he slid home the last few inches, till he was seated fully inside her.

"God, you are tight," he hissed in approval.

One of Ben's hands cupped a breast and her eyes flickered to his, he was biting his own lip as he watched Armitage pull out again, before thrusting back in. Rey moaned at the sensation.

"Is that good, little one?" he asked as his fingers pinched her nipple, and she nodded, the sensation of being filled after such a long time was _so, damn, good._

"I asked you a question," his tone admonishing as he pinched harder.

Rey gasped, "Yes, yes. So good!"

He smiled, then bent and took her nipple into his mouth, softly sucking it as Hux continued to trust into her. She found her rhythm, rocking her hips up to meet Armitage's, feeling her core coiling yet again, how was that even possible?

 **'~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'**

Ben watched Hux fuck Rey, watched as his perfect cock disappeared again and again into her pussy, it was one of the hottest things he had ever seen.

He was distracted as Rey's lips found one of his nipples, he leaned closer to make it easier for her and she sucked on it eagerly, before using her teeth. His hand strayed to his own cock, and he started stroking his length, unable not to.

Rey let go of his nipple and looked at him a little shyly, before moving one of her hands to cover his, he let go and she took a firm hold, working him even as Hux worked her.

Ben leaned back and watched with rapt attention, her hands making him look comically big. Hux shifted his position, moving so he was holding himself up over her, chest to chest and Ben reached down so he could kiss him. Rey's hand was tight around him as Hux thrust into her, all three of them making salacious noises, joining the lewd wet slap of skin and the slick sounds of their arousal.

 **'~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'**

Hux could feel Rey tightening around him, her muscles fluttering and he upped his pace, fucking her hard and deep, watching her tits bounce as she moaned beneath him, he felt his balls tighten, he was close.

"I'm going to come," he growled at Ben, "Help her along, she's almost there."

Ben obediently snaked a hand down between their bodies and found her clit, Rey immediately cried out, shaking her head from side to side as if it was too much.

"Good girl," Hux crooned at her even as he fucked her, "Such a good girl," he felt her tighten even more, "You're going to take it all and come with me inside you; and when you come, I want you to scream my name, scream Hux for me, like the good, girl, you are."

And she did. It was a raw sound, and he followed a few seconds later, her body clenching around him, holding him inside her as she spasmed.

Ben gently smoothed her hair away from her sweaty, flushed face, "Such a good girl for us," he praised and she twitched, apparently she _really_ liked being called a good girl. Hux smirked as he pulled out of her body's embrace, admiring their handy work - Rey was a weak, quivering mess.

He looked at Ben, "You're turn."

 **'~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'**

 _Wait, what?_ Rey's eyes reluctantly slid open, Ben was pulling her up, but every muscle in her body was currently jelly, incapable of doing anything right now. Armitage's… no, Hux's hands caught hold of her as Ben lay down.

"You're going to ride Ben now, little one, whilst I fuck your pretty little arse," he whispered in her ear.

To her surprise she felt her pussy pulse and clench at the idea of having them both inside her like that, but… "Mistletoe," she rasped.

They both stilled, Ben's eyes fixing on her face and Hux's stroked her waist reassuringly, she felt the sting of guilt, "It's just that I, ah, haven't ever done anal," she lowered her eyes, suddenly embarrassed, feeling as if she were disappointing them after all the mind-blowing orgasms they'd given her.

Hux's hands squeezed her waist, "Not to worry, little one, we'll give it a miss, this time."

 _This time?_ But she didn't have a chance to think about that as Hux was positioning her to straddle Ben's hips, Ben held himself steady and Hux pushed her down. Holy shite, it was still a stretch, even now. Ben let out a low, satisfied hum as he slid home.

Rey adjusted her hips a little and he moaned before starting to move, Hux's hands left her sides and he moved away, though she wasn't sure where to. Ben was less frenetic in his pace, his strokes smoother, picking a steady pace that pulled moan after moan from her lips as his large hands stroked their way up her sides and over her breasts.

 **'~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'**

Ben was fairly sure where Hux had gone, but currently couldn't think about it because Rey's pussy was taking all his focus. She was tight, _fucking hell,_ she was tight and so fucking wet, so responsive, her body gripping him, welcoming him, the only other time he had felt such belonging was with Hux.

And there he was, Hux came into view, still behind Rey, holding a small butt plug and a bottle of lube, Ben felt himself pulse inside Rey, and he pulled her down to him, to give Hux better access but also so he could feel her breasts against his chest.

"You are such a good girl," he told her, "Such a good girl for us. Now Hux is going to play with your arse, but he is going to be gentle, I promise. He isn't going to fuck you, just play. It might feel a little weird at first, but it will get better."

He slowed his strokes into her, giving Hux a chance to do this right. She flinched slightly, which was probably the cold lube, "Tell her what your doing," he said as he moved his hand down and gently started playing with her clit.

"I'm stroking lube all over your tight little hole,"Hux told them, "It's all over my finger too, and I'm going to finger you, while Ben fucks your pussy, okay?" Rey nodded uncertainly, Ben clucked his tongue in disapproval and she ducked her head before saying breathlessly, "Okay."

"On the count of three," Hux said and Ben increased the movement on her clit, "One, two," Rey gasped and her body gripped Ben's hard, "Three," Ben could hear the smirk in Hux's voice, he never made it to three.

Ben stayed mostly still as Rey grew accustomed to the new sensation, when she started moving on her own, lip caught between her teeth, he knew Hux had won her over. "Okay, Hux is going to take his finger away then add another, okay? Can you take it, like a good girl?"

She nodded her head slightly, panting. Strictly speaking, it was a butt plug, not two fingers, they were the same size, but fingers would probably sounded less scary than _butt plug_.

 **'~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'**

To Hux's satisfaction, Rey moaned as he slid the butt plug in, he watched her skin stimple with goosebumps and he could tell from Ben's face that her body was clamping down, hard. The plug was tiny, a beginners size that they'd never used, once it was secure he gave Ben a nod to let him know she was ready.

The view from here was incredible, he could see Ben's cock sliding in and out of her pussy and see her arse clenching around the plug. He gave her tight curves a light slap as he stroked himself, to his surprise a giggle bubbled out of her and his eyebrows raised, catching Ben mirroring his expression. He tried it again, a little harder and Ben nodded at him, grinning now as he started fucking her harder.

"Does our good girl like being spanked?" he asked and received an embarrassed moan as an answer.

"I'll take that as a yes," and so saying, he started spanking her harder, leaving red handprints all over her golden arse.

"Don't stop!" Ben called as he pace increased, gripping her hips hard as he plundered her pussy, "You're gonna scream for me this time, little one. Scream my name while you come on my cock!"

Rey screamed out Ben's name, and Hux came on her arse, shooting his load over her reddened cheeks as Ben came inside her.

 **'~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'**

Rey lost lucidity for a few moments, vaguely aware of being lifted and carried, but being too overwhelmed to be bothered by it. The sensation of water hitting her skin forced her eyes open and she found herself in a huge shower stall, cradled in Ben's arms as Hux gently washed her. A small part of her mind was appalled by this but the rest of her really couldn't care less, _and_ … well to be honest, it caused a warm fuzzy feeling to fill her, her sluggish mind unable to remember anyone ever cleaning her so tenderly. They were both murmuring praises and little endearments to her as they cared for her, it was another sort of bliss.

It was a good thing too, as she was certain she was absolutely filthy, a mixture of sweat and come and saliva must cover her, and them. Whatever body wash they were using smelled divine, rich and creamy but she'd couldn't identify the scent.

She was glad tomorrow was a Sunday, she didn't think she'd have the energy for anything other Netflix and chill, and the occasional nap.

Despite enjoying being pampered, she protested over them drying her, insisting on doing it herself. Ben allowed her that much but just scooped her up again when they were all dry, smugly carrying her back to the bedroom, where he settled her on a small chair, so he and Hux could change the soiled bedding.

It was strange watching Ben and Hux interact with each other, they were so clearly a couple, small looks, light touches, the way their eyes softened as they looked at each other, the way their lips twitched as they teased one another. And yet they'd all had sex. She suddenly felt like an intruder, the proverbial third wheel. She ought to leave, casually take off and go home, but she still felt wobbly, and beyond exhausted.

Hux presented her with a large glass of water and she drank gratefully, draining the glass in seconds. Ben appeared and yet again picked her up, she had no idea why he looked so ridiculously pleased everytime he did it.

They settled her between them and she couldn't find it in her to protest. It was so nice to be curling up with someone, even if it were two someones, and her breathing quickly evened out as her eyes slid shut.

 **'~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'**

"I think we wore her out," Ben murmured as Rey quickly fell sound asleep.

Hux gave him a warm smile and cuddled close to them both, sighing contentedly as he looked at Ben. "I'm not surprised, we worked her pretty hard."

Ben smiled back at him, "We did, and see? Hardly any awkwardness, no weirdness and I think we can safely say it _definitely_ wasn't disappointing."

Hux just rolled his eyes before letting them fall closed, "You're an idiot," he said fondly as he felt sleep begin to call to him.

"I love you too," Ben mumbled, voice as drowsy now as Hux felt. Hux smiled and reached out to stroke Ben's hair, before allowing sleep to suck him under and away.

 **'~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'**

As usual Rey's bladder woke her, once again she didn't know where she was for a few seconds, but the other bodies in the bed with her reminded her where she was and who she was with… she was a bad person, a very, very bad person.

It was still dark, a digital alarm clock informed her it was only 2am. She was fairly certain skipping out early after a one night stand was quite normal and after listening to her companions breathing she ascertained that the two men were sound asleep. Part of her very much wanted to snuggle down and stay there, but the morning would like be horribly awkward and there was nothing worse than a guest outstaying their welcome.

So she carefully shimmied down the bed, slipping out from under the duvet at the bottom. She paused to be certain she hadn't disturbed them, then padded silently on slightly weak, aching legs, to the door and out of it, closing it silently behind her.

All her clothes, bar her ruined panties and stockings, were in the living area and she quickly dressed, the guys clothes were there too, and she borrowed the smaller pair of boxers to wear under her dress. It was a bit weird, but she hoped they wouldn't mind too much.

She called for a cab while she was in the lift, and soon she was on her way home. She found a few messages on her phone from Finn, wanting to know when she'd be home, and Korso, wanting to know how her night had been and what Lando's date had been like.

She let Finn know she was on her way home now, knowing he was probably still awake and then text Korso to tell him about Elle.

'

 **Korso: Are you kidding me? It's three in the morning.**

 **Rey: Oops, thought you'd have your phone on silent if you were asleep**

 **Korso: I'm not asleep, but you should be home by now, Chewie said he was home hours ago**

 **Rey: ...May have had a one night stand**

 **Korso: Fuck, Baby, are you okay?**

 **Rey: Of course I bloody am, I am an adult, you know.**

 **Korso: Are you drunk**

 **Rey: No! Ffs I am fine. In a cab on my way home**

 **Korso: Okay clam down i was just checking this is a bit out of character for you, cut me some slack baby**

 **Rey: OMG clam down? Pmsl XD**

 **Korso: You're an idiot**

 **Rey: Maybe, but it means i fit in well at work**

 **Rey emoji**

 **Rey: Gtg, home**

 **Korso: Kk, see you monday, Baby**

'

The cab driver gave her an odd look as she paid and got out, she chalked it up to her being in a fancy dress and coat thing but sniggering at her phone like a child.

"Peanut! How'd it go?" Finn asked uncertainly as she came through the door.

"It was good," she said as she dropped her bag on the counter. She caught Finn and Poe trading glances and she folded her arms, "What?"

"You're a lot later than we expected, when you didn't get back to my text I googled the event and it said it finished at 1am."

Rey sighed and started taking off the coat thing, "Okay, you caught me... I found someone to hook up with."

To her relief Finn's reaction was the opposite to Korso's, for a moment he looked thoroughly shocked, then just threw back his head and chortled.

Rey rolled her eyes at Poe, who grinned, "Was it a rich guy from the Gala or was it your work friend?" Finn laughed even harder, probably at the idea of Rey hooking up with Chewie.

Rey shuddered a little at the thought, "Ewww no! Chewie is like my dad. It was someone from the Gala."

"Will you see him again? Rich guys give good presents!" Poe's smile had turned wicked.

Rey snorted, "Nope. That was it. I snuck out while they- he was sleeping."

Finn stopped laughing, "Wait, did you just say _they_? Was there more than one?!"

Rey felt her face flame, which pretty much confirmed it in Finn's eyes, she sat down on the armchair with a sigh of defeat, "Yeah, okay, there were two." Poe leaned over to high five her and she obliged, cheeks still hot.

"Finn, honey, shut your mouth, you look like a landed trout," Poe said as he pushed Finn's lower jaw up.

Finn did shut his mouth, but immediately opened it again, "Were you, like, really drunk or something? What about Chewie?"

"Ugh, you sound just like Korso, no I wasn't drunk, Chewie stayed on when I left with them, he was fine with it. Now, I am going to take a shower." Rey got up with an aggrieved huff but paused, "Maybe don't tell anyone else though? I'd rather this didn't become… public knowledge, plus Korso doesn't know it was a threesome, you know what he's like, it would freak him out and he'd try and hunt them down or something."

Finn gave her a wounded look, "Of course I wouldn't go round telling people, Peanut, neither will Poe," he patted his boyfriends knee and Poe nodded, still grinning.

Rey smiled, "Love you, Peanut. Okay, I'm going to take a shower, then pass out."

"They put you through your paces then?" Poe asked slyly.

Rey turned back, unable to keep a smirk off her face, "You could say that." Then disappeared into the bathroom before they could ask anything else.

Even though she had showered just a few hours ago, she felt the need for another, her muscles were aching and sore in quite a few places and the fact that she smelled of someone else's products, nice though they were, was a little distracting.

She just managed to towel herself off, hang up Jess's dress and hide the borrowed boxers before she fell into bed.

'~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'

Ben woke before Hux, which was unusual. The clock showed it was just before 4am, and he realised it wasn't time to get up yet, he sighed and shut his eyes again, willing himself back to sleep. He was just on the cusp when his eyes shot open again - Rey wasn't there. Hux was still sound asleep, but she was gone.

Ben frowned and got up, going out into the living space to see if she had needed a drink or the loo, but her dress and cape were gone - she'd disappeared on them again.

He'd been rather hoping to wake up with her, perhaps even wake her up himself with his fingers or mouth. He had wished for more and he was fairly certain Hux had too. He sighed and went back to bed, pulling Hux against him as he went back to sleep.

'

"Come on, sleeping beauty, it's past 1pm," Ben groaned as Hux shook him gently, then opened his eyes and slowly sat up as Hux handed him a cup of coffee.

"Rey was gone when I woke up at 11," Hux said as he sipped his own coffee and sat on the side of the bed.

Ben nodded, "I woke up briefly at 4am, she was already gone then."

"She seems to be rather good at vanishing. She also appears to have taken my boxers with her, though I am assuming it was because you ruined her underwear," Hux's eyes were warm.

Ben bit his lip,a grin pulling at his lips, "I did, didn't I? Think you'll get them back? I can't imagine her giving them to Finn to pass along."  
Hux chuckled, "No, neither can I. We'll have to wait and see, she didn't leave a number or anything, so I am assuming that was it."

Ben pouted, "She's got my card with my number on it," he pointed out, "We may hear from her again."

Hux smiled as he ran his hand up one of Ben's calves, "Do you think so?"

Ben nodded as he put his coffee down and sat forward, "God I hope so…" he raised his eyebrow at Hux.

Hux put his own coffee cup down and pulled Ben towards him, "Me too," he said before roughly pressing his lips to Ben's.

 **'~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'**

Rey was decorating a little fir tree she had scavenged from the scrubby brownfield site that sat behind the garage as the others stood around drinking coffee.

Rebolt had produced some fairy lights from somewhere and she was trying to get them to sit right. She'd already been through the first degree from Korso and the others (apart from Lando and Chewie that is) about who she'd had her 'fling' with. Now Lando was getting grilled on whether he had managed to 'get his leg over' and if it had been good.

At first the others hadn't believed him when he told them how beautiful Elle was, even after Chewie and Rey backed him up, so Chewie had shown them the website that was hosting the event photographs and they'd all admitted that Elle really was hot.

"Think you're way prettier than Elle though, Baby," Rebolt muttered as he handed her a silver star he'd made out of silver foil for the top of the tree. Rey blushed a little and punched him lightly in the arm, Rebolt just grinned at her.

"Baby," came Korso's voice and she looked up to see him frowning at his phone, "Why is there a picture of you with that suit who was in friday? The A7 guy?"

"Oh, ah, well he works with Finn and thought it might be nice to have a picture of us," Rey answered, keeping her voice as light as possible as she concentrated on attaching the foil star to their tree, "The other guy is his boyfriend, who also works with Finn."

"That so?" Korso was sounding suspicious, which was never a good thing.

"So how many canapés did you end up eating in the end, Chewie?" Rey asked, hoping to distract everyone.

Chewie laughed, "Over fifty. That average rule was a total lie."

Lando chuckled, "Only to overgrown beasts like you, Chew."

Rey grinned, back on safer ground, "Nope, I'm with Chewie on this one, ten or eleven is not enough."

"Yeah, but you have Chewie's stomach, even though you're less than half his size," Beckett rasped.

Rey shrugged, "I get hungry, is all."

"Oh, and speaking of hungry," Chewie held out a bit of paper to her, "Here's the number from that boy from friday night," he winked at her as she took it.

Rey pocketed the paper, rolling her eyes at all the whistling, "Yeah, all right, ladies," she stood back from the tree and gestured to it, "Ta da!"

It was obviously rather rough around the edges, not elegant or anything, but it twinkled happily and the lights reflected in the foil star nicely.

Beckett took one look at it, barked a derisive laugh and disappeared, probably to go and smoke, but the others were kinder and Rebolt looked genuinely delighted with it.

'

Their break was over and as she got back to work her thoughts kept returning to Hux and Ben, she was slightly worried they had ruined her, she had a feeling any sex after _that_ would be disappointing to say the least… but it had been purely sex, no emotions involved, so maybe if she found someone to love, the sex would be good then… her mind drifted to the number in her pocket - she hadn't even had a conversation with the guy and he'd only seen her rat arsed, but they'd been wearing the same t-shirt, which could only be a good sign, right?

"Korso?" she called at his legs protruding from under a car.

He rolled out, "Yeah, what's up?"

Rey chewed her lip, "Do you think I should text the guy from friday now or leave it till after Christmas?"

He frowned, rubbing his chin, "And you don't want anything to happen with the guy from saturday?"

Rey shifted awkwardly, darting her eyes from his, "It was a one time thing."

"I didn't ask what it _was_ , I asked if you wanted it to happen again, be something more."

Rey huffed in annoyance, "Semantics! It doesn't matter either way. That's what one time _means_. The guy from friday seemed nice, though?"

Korso stood, wiping his hands with a rag as he looked at her closely, "Did the guys on Saturday say it was only a one time thing, or is this just something you decided?"

Rey shrugged, "No, they didn't say it, but I-"

Korso grunted triumphantly, "They?" Rey froze, _shit._ Korso folded his thick arms and glared at her, "Baby did you have a threeway with the suit and his boyfriend?"

Rey found she'd lost the use of her tongue. Korso sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, "Did they hurt you?" Rey shook her head emphatically, "Good. Call the kid from friday, he seemed alright. Do it now." he gave her a push to get her going, "Leave the posh boys alone, they're only trouble."

 _Bloody hell,_ keeping things secret seemed to be impossible for her. She sent Thexan a text rather than ring him, in case he'd forgotten who she was or had changed his mind.

'

On her way home that evening she picked up a jiffy bag so she could post back the boxers she had borrowed, which she had washed the day before.

Finn was home before her, so she disappeared into her room so she could write the address and seal them up privately.

"I can't be arsed to cook tonight so do you want to-" Finn paused in her doorway, frowning down at her sitting on the floor as she hurriedly turned the jiffy bag upside down and stuffed the boxers under her leg, "What are you doing?"

Rey glared at him, "Ever heard of knocking? I could have been starkers"

Finn narrowed as he took everything in, "What are you trying to hide?"

Rey glared at him, pushing down her guilt at her deception, "It is Christmas you know? Of course I'm hiding things." She gestured to the sellotape.

"Oh, okay, sorry. So, do you want to get Chinese?"

Rey breathed a silent sigh of relief, "If you're paying, sure, otherwise, no."

Finn snorted, "Fine. Chicken chow mein and sesame prawn toast?"

Rey grinned as her stomach made approving noises, "Love you!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Finn said as he went out.

She speedily finished putting the parcel together, sealed it up and stashed it deep in her work bag. Then finished her Christmas wrapping too for good measure. She'd got Beckett for Secret Santa and had found a really cool pocket multitool that had pliers, pocket knife, screwdriver, adjustable wrench and jaw spanner. She'd even dropped some heavy hints to Finn, hoping he'd get one for her.

She was finishing wrapping a bottle of Tom Ford 'Noir Extreme' for Finn when he yelled that the Chinese had arrived and she went and joined him.

They watched the IT Crowd as they ate, both of them laughing so much at one point they choked and had to beat each other on the back as tears rolled down their cheeks.

 _This,_ she thought. I want this with someone… amazing sex may be amazing, but it was over quickly, she wanted something that would last, something that wouldn't see her skipping out while they slept.

Her phone beeped, it was a message from Thexan asking her out for a drink. Rey smiled, that was a start.

'

'

* * *

 **Part Two:**

 **9 prompts used but one is a duplicate:: 1, 3, 8, 13, 16, 24, 27, 28, 33**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Madness Continues...**

 **'**

 **Happy (very belated) Birthday Akashne! I am so sorry this is so late.**

 **'**

 **Four months later...**

 **'**

Rey was a bad person.

It was a new role for her, and was one that she really didn't like. She tried not to be, but her subconscious had other ideas and it was increasingly bleeding through into her conscious mind.

It was distracting and wrong and was becoming a real problem because she had no idea how to fix it, to make herself go back to the good person she'd been before the... before the _Event,_ as she called it in her head, in an effort not to think about the details, the images and sound bites that her mind delighted in torturing her with.

The sensible part of her brain pointed out that if she just went out and got laid it would supersede the memories she was trying to escape. An irritated, snarky part argued that the _Event_ had otherwise somehow ruined her for other men.

She seemed to be broken, or they'd broken her, she wasn't sure which, but any other man, no matter how good looking or funny or kind or how much they had in common with her, just didn't seem to interest her. Which was infuriating because after the Event suddenly she was being noticed, being smiled at and bought drinks and this was not normal for her and it was driving her fucking crazy because she wanted NONE of them.

She'd tried forcing the issue a couple of times in the hopes that it would kick start her libido, but it didn't and she'd left behind a few very frustrated and bewildered men. Obviously that left her feeling even more bad - she'd always hated women who led men on, then ran off, but the worst thing, the thing that made her an awful human being, was that she desired two men, at the same time, _who were already in an established relationship with each other_.

What the fuck was wrong with her?

Theoretically speaking, none of them had been shit faced, the Event had been between three consenting adults, but her brain still frowned at her, shaking it's metaphorical head in disgust as it insisted the Event was a one time thing and her continued fantasies were tantamount to relationship wrecking... _Plus_ , there was the fact that both men in question were her brothers BOSSES and said brother still had no idea his sister had been thoroughly fucked by them both, at the same time…

 **'**

"Oi! Earth to baby!"

Rey blinked and refocused as someone nudged her foot with theirs, "You alive down there?"

Rey grimaced to herself and scooted out from under the car she was fixing, to see Korso frowning down at her.

"What?"

He rolled his eyes at her, "This about that Thexan kid? Did he dump you? You've been moping about for ages."

Rey gave an unladylike snort as she stood up, "Didn't work out, I let him down, not the other way. What do you want anyway?"

Korso raised a disbelieving eyebrow at her but just jerked his thumb at the office, "Mr Haako arrived and is pissy about his bill, Chewie wants you to go over it with him."

"Ugh, that dick?" she wiped her hands on her overalls and sighed, "Okay, but if he leers at me too much, I will punch him."

Korso grinned, "Not if Chewie lamps him first."

Rey huffed a laugh at that as she headed to the office, then pasted a smile on her face. Sometimes, her colleagues (and her bosses) used her for what they termed as her 'Rey of light' effect - they swore up and down that it was impossible for men to get angry over things when she appeared, smiling and offering the argumentative customers coffee. Beckett had once made the mistake of calling her a tethered goat, and had received multiple bruises from several sources for the insult.

Rey didn't particularly mind this roll, if the men whom it worked on were that stupid, and it meant Chewie didn't end up punching a client, she could shrug it off. Chewie didn't have the best impulse control and had been in trouble a few times; so the less that happened the better for him and all of their ragtag family at Rebel Motors.

"Mr Haako!" Rey smiled at him with a cheer that was entirely false, "Good to see you, I understand you have a query about your bill?"

His perpetually disgusted face morphed painfully into a leering smile, "Little Rey, your boss is trying to rob me once again."

Rey kept her smile on with a will and shook her head, "I'm sure that isn't the case, but let's go over the bill together. Can I get you a drink before we start?"

 **'~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ '**

 **'**

Ben rubbed his eyes irritably as he stared at his computer screen, the images blurring to fuzz. It was late, too late. Hux had left early as Millicent had a check-up at the vet and without Hux to bully him into leaving, he often lost track of time. His stomach growled at him, underlining the point and with a sigh, he shut down.

There were a few messages from Hux, one to inform him that Millicent was in perfect health, one asking if he had stopped to eat, and another telling him he should come home. Even through the plain text, Kylo could hear it said in Hux's voice, it sounded vexed; which was probably a very realistic rendering.

The Alliance building was quiet, just the rhythmic sound of the late night cleaner hovering somewhere playing counterpoint to the click of his boots as he made his way over the marble floor of the lobby.

He nodded to Crick as he left, the dour expression of the night watchman barely flickered as he returned the gesture.

"I hope this is a call to say you are on your way home," Hux drawled as he picked up on the third ring.

Ben felt his lips pull up slightly, "It is. Do you need me to pick anything up?"

"If you had asked me two hours ago, I would have said yes, but we gave up waiting for you and ordered sushi."

Rolling his eyes to himself, he slid into his car, "You mean you got sushi for Millie? I suppose I shouldn't be surprised."

There was a slight huff at Hux's end, "Of course I did, she passed her check-up with flying colours, and you know how much she hates the vet, and her basket."

"How many victims this visit?"

"Only two, a stupid child who stuck their fingers through the bars and a new nurse, but both incidents were well deserved."

Of course they were, the little monster. "Sure they were. Is there any sushi left?"

His hopes were not in vain, "Yes, though you'll have to be quick, her ladyship looks like she's considering seconds."

Ben didn't bother saying goodbye, he just ended the call and threw his phone on the seat. He wouldn't put it past the fuzzball to gorge herself just to spite him.

The prospect of losing his dinner brought him sharply awake and he squealed out of the underground car park like a teenager in their first car.

He really did like sushi.

 **'**

He enjoyed the journey home, at this time of night there was not the hindrance of other traffic to stop him putting his foot down.

In barely ten minutes he was in the lift, loosening his tie and shrugging out of his jacket.

Hux and Millicent were on the sofa, they both gave him flat, judgemental stares as he entered and dropped his suit jacket carelessly over a chair as he made straight for the kitchen counter and the sushi containers.

"Another five minutes and I would have let her have it," Hux said as he got up, Millicent herself having already made a beeline to where Ben was now leaning against the counter.

With an exasperated sigh, Hux took the containers from Ben's hands, "Come and sit down, it's not healthy eating standing up. Would you like some wine?"

"Beer, if we have any?" Ben answered tiredly as he sat and removed his tie completely.

A cold beer was placed on the coffee table and he took the offered sushi, not bothering with chopsticks in favour of a fork, "Thank you."

Millicent came to sit by his feet, as Hux settled beside him on the sofa.

"You need to stop working so late."

Raising his eyebrows, he swallowed before replying, "That is a little rich coming from you."

"Normally, I'd agree, but lately you've been putting even me to shame. And I understand it in the winter, but the nights are longer and I think we should start making the most of the better weather, or we'll miss it, like last year."

Ben nodded as he chewed, Hux wasn't wrong, and he could probably do with some R&R but recently, he'd found himself… frustrated? Fidgety? Whatever it was, it was a problem, and he was working more because it took his mind off something he was trying not to think about, or rather, _someone._

Millicent hopped up onto Hux's lap, purring loudly as Hux's slender fingers caressed her head, but her pale green eyes were locked on Ben's dinner.

"Do you think she'll be coming to the summer picnic?" Hux asked once Ben had finished eating and put the container with some leftover salmon in it on the floor for Millicent.

Ben didn't need to ask whom Hux meant. He grabbed his beer and sat back, pulling Hux closer so he could put his arm around his shoulders.

"I don't know. But even if she is, it's been six months. I think if she were interested, she would have been in contact by now," he kept his tone dry in the hope that it belied his disappointment.

"Maybe," Hux sighed against him, taking Ben's free hand in his, "But if she _is_ there?"

He would have shrugged if it wouldn't have dislodged Hux, "I don't know…" he trailed off, no idea what to say or certain how he felt.

Those beautiful fingers reached up to tilt his chin so Hux could look him in the eye without moving, "You still want her."

It was not a question, but Ben shook his head anyway, "I want you, always."

Hux's lips curved up, "And what if I want you both?"

"Just supposing for a moment that she would actually consider such a thing, how would that even work?"

"I am not entirely certain, but polyamory is becoming more common now and more acceptable, I think it may be worth trying."

Ben chewed his lip, absentmindedly stroking Hux's hair, "What if it doesn't work, or breaks us up? I can live without Millicent, but I don't want to lose you."

To his surprise, Hux smiled, a little wickedly, "Darling, that will never happen, it took far too much time and energy to turn you to let you go now."

"Turn me did you?" he could feel his cock stir inside his trousers, "I believe it was I that seduced you."

"Of course you do. But then you are wrong about so many things, it doesn't surprise me."

Always so smug, that was his lover, smug and beautiful and clever and… well, Hux's only major flaws were loving Ben and loving Millicent. Ben could forgive him for one of those, and before Hux could say anything else, he stopped his mouth with a hungry kiss. They could always take whatever they wanted from each other, but gave everything in return.

 **'~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ '**

 **'**

"Good morning, Mr Dameron, Mr Freeman, I trust you are both well?"

Finn wiped his face free of shock as quickly as he could, his nerves suddenly tingling with alarm.

"Good morning, Mr Hux," he managed to get out without sounding too worried.

This was not a normal occurrence, the staff lunch room was not somewhere the execs came unless someone was in trouble.

"We're well, thank you," Poe got out, somehow managing to sound unruffled and as sauve as usual.

Mr Hux nodded, his cold eyes sharklike, "And I trust you will both be attending the Summer picnic?"

Finn just nodded as Poe said with an entirely believable smile, "Of course, we're looking forward to it."

"Good, good," Hux hesitated, it was barely a second but Finn caught it, he held his frown inside as Hux continued, "And will your sister be joining us once more, Mr Freeman?"

Finn blinked in surprise, "Err, yeah, I mean, yes she will."

Hux nodded, then looked at Poe as he chuckled, "You can't keep her away from free food."

An odd expression passed over Hux's face, one that Finn couldn't interpret, then he smiled slightly, "I am sure there will be plenty to go around. See you on Saturday, then."

And with a curt nod of his head, he left them alone in a confused silence.

 **'**

"What was that?" Finn breathed after a moment.

Poe shook his head, "I think Hux likes your sister."

Finn snorted, "What would the Red-shark want with Rey? Did you see his suit? That cost more than what I make in three months, probably four. Rey is a bloody mechanic!"

Poe shook his head, "If he isn't interested in her, why would he come down here and ask if she's going to the picnic?"

"Just being polite?" Finn shrugged, "I can't imagine him liking anyone that way. He's dead inside."

"Well," said Poe, "He chatted to her at the Christmas party, then he chivalrously took her home with him because she got wet and he gave her his _own_ clothes to wear home, and he let her sleep on his sofa…" he trailed off, eyes going wide with shock, "Sweet baby jesus, you don't think they slept together do you?"

Choking on his latte, made it impossible for Finn to answer him immediately, Poe patted his back comfortingly despite the glare Finn sent him.

"No, no. Absolutely not, he is nothing like Rey's type, not what she goes for, _at all_."

Crossing his arms, Poe raised his eyebrow, "Does she even have a type? And you said she's been weird lately, almost as if she were… pining for someone? Maybe his knight in shining armour act got to her."

Finn pretended to gag, "Rey is the sort of girl who saves herself, she doesn't need a bloody knight to do it, and she hasn't spoken of him since. She is as likely to be into the Red-shark as she is likely to want the Beast in black. She hates suits, arrogance, superiority complexes and guys who lose their temper."

"I would like to point out that both of us are currently wearing suits," Poe said with a cheeky grin that made Finn's heart flutter in his chest as if he were still a teenager.

"Maybe, but we aren't dicks about it and we have other clothes. I bet the Beast and the Shark turn up in suits for the picnic."

Holding out his hand, Poe asked, "Care to make a bet on it?"

Finn took Poe's wiggling fingers in his, "Sure, I reckon they won't dress down anymore than suits without ties, and maybe a sweater over the shirt."

"I bet they at least dress down to smart jeans and a laid back shirt, possibly boots instead of shoes… winner takes the other to the restaurant of their choice," he grinned wickedly, "Whilst wearing a butt plug."

For the second time that morning, Finn choked on his latte.

 **'~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ '**

 **'**

They were playing Mass Effect, when completely out of the blue, Finn asked,"So you know we're going to Alliance's big picnic next Saturday, right?"

"I'm sorry, what?" Rey was sprawled on the floor and had to look up to see his face. Her heart seemed to pitter-patter a little faster. She stared blankly at him as he paused their game so he could look at her properly. Surely she had misheard him?

"You've totally forgotten," he huffed an aggrieved sigh, "Couple of months ago I asked you if you wanted to come as my plus one to Alliance's summer picnic. You said, and I quote, 'If you try and stop me I'll hide pinecones in your bed.' "

Rey narrowed her eyes at him, "Did you by any chance ask me when I was drunk?"

"Well, yeah, but only a bit!"

Sitting up she crossed her arms, "And was I also hungry?"

Finn rubbed his neck, clearly on the back foot, "Um, we were waiting for the pizza to cook, you were a bit hangry."

"So, you asked me when I was drunk and hangry and expected me to not only remember, but to stick to my original, poorly thought out answer?"

He tried a nervous smile, "Um, yes?"

"Sorry, Peanut, but no," the idea of bumping into Ben or Hux... her skin prickled at the mere thought, she felt both giddy and appalled all at once, "You don't need a plus one anyway, you've got Poe."

Finn scoffed as he waved a hand, "I know that, but," here his expression turned sly, "There is going to be a real hog roast and a Gelato Gusto ice cream cart."

Her eyes went wide, Gelato Gusto was one of her most favourite places, it was Italian ice cream at it's finest and the flavours were always changing so there was always something new to try. Finn knew this all too well, so how could she possibly refuse without making him suspicious? Maybe she'd be able to just avoid Ben and Hux, it wasn't a brilliant plan, but it would have to do. At least there'd be ice cream.

Sighing to herself, she nodded, "You had me at Gelato."

 **'~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ '**

 **'**

Since their night with Rey, when they heard nothing from her for a while, Hux had considered the idea of finding another woman to share. Yet somehow, no one else attracted him and Ben seemed to have no interest in other women either.

It was curious, they didn't really know her, yet somehow they missed her. It was a ridiculous state of affairs, to grow so attached to someone after such a short time (however intimate) spent with them.

But it was undeniable.

There was just something about her, something that other women seemed to lack. He was unable to put a finger on what exactly it was, which vexed him greatly.

Perhaps it wasn't a woman to share that they'd wanted, perhaps it had simply been Rey, just Rey… The thought made him slightly uneasy, the connotations suggesting something deeper was at play here, something unlikely and possibly dangerous.

There wasn't anything he could do about it though. Things would hopefully be made clear when they saw her at the picnic next weekend.

This made him wonder how that was going to go - as she hadn't spoken to them since their night together, they really should probably assume she wasn't interested in anything more with them... But asking how she was would surely not be overstepping. And he wanted to know, to make sure she was well, just to see her again.

A small, quite absurd part of him had wondered if she had even been real, but their Gala photo was proof of her existence.

Unbeknownst to Ben, he kept that picture on his phone, every now and then he'd look at it, smile, then feel absolutely foolish. But he didn't delete it, all the same.

Sighing to himself, he carefully got out of bed without waking Ben and went to make himself a cup of tea.

Sleep was clearly done with him for the night.

 **'~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ '**

 **'**

"You're trailing in red paint, Rebolt," Korso pointed out as he and Rey sipped their morning coffee.

Rebolt blearily looked up at them, still looking half asleep, "What?"

"You must have stepped in paint, or something," Rey explained patiently as she pointed to Rebolt's left food and then behind him.

Rebolt shook his head and grimaced, "S'not paint, I trod on something sharp, think it's blood or summat."

Rey and Korso exchanged an eye roll before dumping their coffees and rushing into action. Korso went in search of the first aid box while Rey pushed a thoroughly confused Rebolt into an old tin chair so she could get a better look at his foot.

"Fuck!" Rey almost yelled, You've got a nail in your foot, Rebolt! How did you not notice?"

He looked slightly more awake, probably due to her shouting, "I did, I told you it felt sharp."

"Oh my god," she took a deep breath in, there was no use being angry with him, "Do you know how long it is? The nail that is? How deep it's in?"

He shrugged, she though he looked a little pale, "Dunno, just hurt," he reached down to his boot and before she could stop him, tried yanking it off his foot. "Shit!"

"Stop!" Rey snatched his hand away as he winced in pain, "Just don't touch it." There was more blood leaking out his boot.

"Should put a bandaid on that," Korso said helpfully as he dumped the first aid kit on the floor next to her.

Rey rolled her eyes, "That's your answer to everything!" she shook her head, "Help me get him up, he needs to go to A&E."

Sighing dramatically Korso hauled Rebolt up and together he and Rey half carried Rebolt out to Korso's car.

"Where are you three off to?" Beckett asked suspiciously as they passed him smoking out by the road.

"Hospital," Korso grunted.

"What's the muppet done now?"

"Shut up, Beckett," Rey grumbled, "And help us get him in the car."

Korso threw Beckett his keys so he could open up without them letting go of Rebolt and they managed to stuff him into the passenger seat.

"Let Chewie know where we are," Korso said as he folded himself into the driver's seat of his old jeep and Rey scrambled into the back.

Beckett nodded and headed back into the garage.

 **'**

Korso left them at the entrance to A&E after getting Rebolt into a wheelchair. Once they'd been to the front desk, they settled down to wait.

The waiting room didn't appear overly full, but it was warm and Rey pulled down the top of her overalls so she was just in her vest.

Rebolt nodded off, his head resting on her shoulder and Rey thought wistfully that this may be the most intimacy she'd get for a while.

Inevitably, her traitorous thoughts turned once again to the Event, and to Ben and Hux… and she was hit by an epiphany: it hadn't been just the sex… they'd made her feel so wanted, so.. cared for. Even if they hadn't meant to, the intimacy had been there, had felt so real and so needed.

She was so pathetic.

Alarmingly she felt her eyes prickle with tears. As she pulled up one of her overall's sleeves to dab her at them, she jostled Rebolt who came awake with a mumbled, "Wha?"

"Shh, go back to sleep. I'll wake you when you're called."

Instead, Rebolt sat up properly, rubbing his eyes before looking at her face.

He frowned as he saw her wiping at her eyes again, "Why are you sad? Did I annoy you?"

Rey laughed a little, he was such a sweetie really, "No Rebolt, don't worry, I'm fine."

His frown didn't go away, "You've been sad a lot."

"I…" she fumbled for something to say, surprised that Rebolt had noticed, as no one else had. She looked at his face again, and all thoughts of evasion dried up, she shrugged, "Thexan didn't work out, the men I like don't like me," she looked away, "Maybe I'm just meant to be alone, but it gets a bit miserable now and then."

Rebolt put his arm around her and she rested her head on his chest, "Sometimes things come along when you aren't looking, for now just be happy and maybe love will find you."

Rey tilted her head so she could look at Rebolt, "That is… really wise."

He gave her a lopsided grin, "Got if off a beermat."

And just like that, her gloomy mood lifted as she choked on laughter.

 **'**

Rebolt's injury turned out to not be as bad as she had thought, the nail had simply pierced through the skin between his toes, rather than his actual foot and there was no nerve damage. It just required stitches and a tetanus booster.

Rather than relieved, Rebolt was mainly upset about the hole in his boot.

 **'~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ '**

 **'**

Rey seemed more tired than usual, Finn reflected as she shambled through the door that evening.

"You're really late, everything okay?"

There was a heartfelt sigh as she shut the door, "Rebolt got a nail in his foot so had to go to A&E and we fell behind so I stayed late," she dumped her bag on the floor and started rooting around in their kitchen for cereal.

Finn shook his head at her disinterest in nutrition, "I made lasagna, it's in the microwave."

"Peanut, I love you so much!" her voice was more awake now.

Smiling to himself, he budged up on the sofa so she could sit down. She just had the dish and a fork, not bothering to warm it up or put it on a plate.

"You're an animal," he told her fondly as she shovelled food into her mouth. She didn't stop to reply merely rolling her eyes at him.

"So the weather looks like it may actually be okay for Saturday, any idea what you're going to wear?"

It was the wrong thing to say, he really should have thought before he spoke. Rey froze for a second before turning round eyes on him.

"It's nothing to worry about, just smart casual, really laid back, you know," he babbled, trying to un-freak her out, "You'd be fine in just jeans and a nice top or something. Or you could see if Paige has something, you know she loves dressing you up," he winced again, "I mean she's always happy to lend you stuff, you know."

Rey swallowed her mouthful with a nervous gulp, "I guess a normal t-shirt doesn't count as a nice top?"

Patting her knee reassuringly, Finn shrugged, "I'm sure that would be fine," he lied, resolving to quietly ask Paige or even Kaydel and Jess for some ideas tomorrow, "But maybe a t-shirt would be too warm, it's during the afternoon so it'll be hot."

Giving him a wry look, Rey had another mouthful of lasagna before saying, "This is England Finn, it is going to rain. We should take umbrellas."

"Valid point, Peanut," he conceded, "But we'll take sunscreen too."

 **'~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ '**

 **'**

"Is it me, or is Baby not herself at the moment?"

Korso looked up from his coffee as Chewie squeezed himself into a chair in the break room.

Shaking his head, he answered heavily, "Nah, it's not just you, she's been down for a while but denies it when I say anything."

Chewie combed his hand through his luxurious beard absentmindedly as he frowned, "That Thexan kid hurt her?"

"She says not, and that was a while ago now, think they only had two dates anyway."

"Maybe, but it looked like they had good chemistry when they met," Chewie sighed, "Wish we had someone to set her up with, she's such a good kid."

Korso checked out the window to make sure Rey wasn't anywhere near, then joined Chewie at the table, "I've been thinking - Finn and his boyfriend are pretty serious and I think it's not long till they move in together, I hate thinking about Baby living on her own, and my place is a shit hole, so I was wondering about seeing if she wants to get a place together, maybe a three bed and we can take care of Rebolt too."

Chewie snorted, "Rebolt certainly needs looking after, poor kid. Nothing between his ears but somehow he is a fine mechanic… The idea has merit, but what will you do if one of you couples up and moves out?"

Shrugging, Korso said, "We make it work or we downscale. I think the issue would be more that we work together, so we'd be seeing a lot of each other. But, we do work together well and there's never been any issues there."

"I guess not. And you're quite right, Baby really shouldn't live on her own. We'll just have to wait and see what happens with Finn."

Just as Korso opened his mouth to reply, Rey wandered in.

"Did you drink all the coffee? _Again_?" she glared at them both, "So rude."

"If you make more, I'll get doughnuts later, Baby," Chewie told her in a placatery tone.

Raising one eyebrow, she folded her arms, "No deal. It's hot, that means ice cream."

"If it's that hot, why do you want coffee?" Korso pointed out reasonably.

He smirked as she made an adorable little growl, "If we had the capability to make frappé, I'd have that - but we don't and I need caffeine."

"Okay, fine. I'll get ice cream," Chewie grumbled, but stopped when he was treated to one of Rey's beautiful smiles.

"You're the best boss, Chewie!"

"I take issue with that statement, Baby" Lando said as he appeared in the doorway.

"Sorry, Lando, but Chewie is getting us ice cream later," she said as she busied herself making more coffee.

There was a smug smile from Lando as he produced a box of ice creams from behind his back, "But I've brought you some _now._ "

There was an excited gasp from Rey, "Are those magnum doubles? Oh my god, sorry, Chewie, but Lando is the best boss!"

"Did someone say ice cream?" Beckett asked from behind Lando.

"I definitely heard ice cream," Rio, who was covering Rebolt's sick day, added with a grin.

With a flourish, Lando presented two boxes so everyone could see, he didn't hold onto them long though and Rey was first in the queue, plucking a box out of his hands and tearing it open.

There was a silence as everyone enjoyed their treat, then Chewie, who had pretty much inhaled his, said in a slightly wounded tone, "You won today, Lando, but I'll one up you tomorrow, just you wait."

Lando chuckled, "Sure you will, you walking carpet."

Folding his arms as everyone laughed, Chewie muttered to himself, "Elle has a lot to answer for."

 **'~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ '**

 **'**

It was Friday afternoon, and far too hot to be working. Still, Finn was making a valiant effort at clearing his in-tray despite Poe pinging him emails which got more and more silly as the day dragged on.

So he was easily distracted by the arrival of Jess and Kaydel, who came rushing back from upstairs as if they were on fire, wide eyed and obviously brimming with gossip.

This was probably not going to end well.

The office was fairly quiet, most people were on their coffee break and using any other excuse not to do any work. Poe was only still there because Finn insisted on working, and Finn was there because even though Mr. Solo no longer singled him out as a verbal punching bag, he wanted to make sure it remained that way.

"Oh my gosh!" Jess gushed when she reached Finn's desk and Poe hurried over to join them, "You are never going to believe what Kaydel saw on Mr. Solo's computer!"

Poe made a gagging noise, "I really don't want to know what kind of porn that guy is into."

Kaydel shook her head, "No, it's nothing like that," she pinned Finn with a look he didn't like, "It's _whom_ I saw…"

There was a dramatic pause, despite the fact that it was obvious that both Kaydel and Jess were bursting to tell them.

"Well?" Poe asked impatiently, "Who was it?"

Jess and Kaydel both looked at each other, now looking slightly nervous before Jess nodded and they both looked at Finn.

"It was your sister," Jess said.

At the same time as Kaydel fake whispered, "It was _Rey!_ "

Finn shook his head, "Haha, very funny. Was there actually anything there or are you just winding me up?" He looked at Poe for backup, but his boyfriend had an alarmingly considering look on his face.

"We're not kidding!" Jess exclaimed indignantly.

"Seriously, he has a picture from that gala where Rey wore Jess's cocktail dress! It's a picture of him and Mr Hux with her between them, and she is definitely blushing."

Jess added, "He has it as his desktop background!"

The blushing didn't surprise Finn as Rey hated her photo being taken, everything else though… "Are you sure? I mean, how did you even see this? It was probably someone in the same dress, it was a big gala."

"Totally sure, it was definitely Rey," Kadel said very certainly.

"That is… really weird," he finally got out.

Poe snorted softly and Finn looked up at him, still seated on his chair, "I told you there was something going on."

Folding his arms, Finn shook his head, "You cannot tell me you think Rey is seeing Mr. Solo. That is just plain ridiculous."

"I'm not saying she is _seeing_ him," Poe explained, "I'm saying she may have in the past..."

Finn could tell he left something out, but didn't want to ask what it was in front of the girls.

"We should ask her tomorrow!" Jess said waving her hands excitedly.

"Or just see how they interact with each other, asking her at the picnic may just embarrass her," Kaydel suggested kindly.

"And she didn't tell you about seeing them? At the gala I mean?" Jess asked.

The Gala had been six months ago, but he was fairly sure he would have remembered if Rey had mentioned Solo and Hux had been there too, the only thing he really remembered was that she had had a threesome… no, _no_. Absolutely not, he wasn't even going to think it.

"No," he said shortly, "So I guess she didn't spend any time with them - maybe they took pictures with everyone there, or she just didn't know a polite way of declining. Mr. Hux helped her out after the Christmas party so maybe she felt obliged to, something like that."  
He was met with three very sceptical expressions. Suddenly he was restless and thirsty, "I'm going to grab coffee," he said as he quickly stood and pushed passed them, heading for the lift.

There was some whispered conversation behind him, then Poe caught up and they both stepped into the lift together.

"I know you're thinking it too," Poe said as the lift ascended, "It's simple maths. There are two of them, she had a threesome, there is a picture of them together…" he patted Finn's shoulder, "Plus Mr Solo has been nice to you ever since."

"Nice? He's left me alone but I wouldn't call that nice," Finn answered, avoiding everything else Poe had said.

"Nice for him means not shouting at you," Poe said with a shrug.

The lift stopped and they stepped out, but before Finn could walk to the break room, Poe stopped him.

"Would it really be so bad if she had spent the night with them?"

"I don't know," Finn said simply, he was feeling so confused, and really quite hurt by Rey's possible duplicity. "If it were true, why wouldn't she tell me? Why lie to me?"

"Aww, honey," Poe said gently, pulling Finn into an embrace he wanted but was entirely too hot for, "She was clearly embarrassed to have even had a threesome, let alone to tell you it was with your bosses."

"But she knew I hated Mr. Solo, that he'd been awful to me! It's almost like sleeping with someone's ex or school bully or something!"

Sighing Poe shook his head, "Maybe, but I very much doubt she planned it, and we _know_ she didn't do it to hurt your feelings. Remember how happy she was when she got home? And if anything, it's improved your situation."

"By sleeping with my boss!" Finn exclaimed a little more loudly than he meant to.

"So? I'm not saying the means justifies the end, but like I said, I don't think she set out to do it, it just happened, these things do."

Finn moved away from Poe before he got heat stroke, "I don't know what to do."

They started towards the break room, following the enticing scent of coffee.

"You don't have to do anything, for now, just chill out and have a drink, okay?"

Nodding, Finn let himself be led, pushing down any thoughts about Rey and his bosses... for now at least.

 **'~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ '**

 **'**

It was Friday night and Rey had the flat all to herself. Finn had text earlier to say he was staying at Poe's, so she was currently wandering around in nothing but her underwear, desperate to catch any breeze that came through the open windows.

Despite a cold shower and leaving her hair wet, she was still too hot. She loved the summer, but this kind of heat was intolerable unless you were lying next to or in a swimming pool or the sea. Her attempt at settling down to binge on Netflix had come to nothing as she was too twitchy to sit still, her local shop was out of ice cream (bastards) and she had just put her last ice cubes in her gin and bitter lemon.

By then, she had had enough gin to feel brave enough to open her bedside drawer, reach into the back and pull out a small box. Inside the box was her vibrator, lube, and… she shivered slightly, looking at the innocuous small pink rubber toy, slightly thicker than two of her fingers.

 _Butt plug._ Even just thinking it's name made her blush furiously, but just looking at it made heat pool in her belly and the memories of the Event she tried so hard to forget came rushing back, how it had felt to have her body so deliciously debauched.

Shaking her head, she dimmed the lights, removed her underwear and settled on top of her covers. Just as she was sliding her fingers down her stomach, her doorbell rang.

It rang loudly and insistently and with a curse, she got up to answer.

"We brought you ice and sorbet!" came Korso's gravelly voice over the intercom.

"Hi baby!" Rebolt chimed in.

Rey blushed but grinned all the same, "Get the fuck up here then!"

After buzzing them in she left the door on the latch and ran back to her room, threw her covers over the toys and pulled on underwear, a crop top and shorts.

Korso and Rebolt arrived loudly, clearly three sheets to the wind already.

"Everywhere is out of ice cream, but miraculously Waitrose still had posh sorbet," Korso yelled as he shut the door behind them.

"The ice is melting!" Robolt added as Rey joined them.

"So put it in the freezer!" Rey shot back, "But put some in my glass first!"

"I brought the N64," Korso said as he settled in front of the TV, "Figured Snowflake mountain would be the perfect way to try and cool down."

"Awesome!" Diddy Kong Racing was always fun if you were half cut.

Rebolt and Rey dug into the Sorbet while Korso set things up, then all three of them regressed to teenagers as they spent the rest of the night drinking and racing.

 **'**

Rey woke with a groan, her mouth was dry and her head hurt, her bladder was about to burst and she was horribly sweaty. This turned out to be because she had fallen asleep partially on top of Rebolt, who was shirtless and also very hot.

There was a grunt from another sofa which turned out to be Korso, who thankfully still had his shirt on.

The clock told her it was 11.17am, personally she felt it was too early to be awake on a Saturday but she decided it would be better to sleep more on her own bed, instead of on Rebolt who was somehow still blissfully comatose.

Peeling herself away carefully, she staggered to the bathroom, then into her room, thankfully she had the presence of mind to shove the toys in her drawer before collapsing on the bed with a happy sigh and immediately passing out.

'

* * *

 **A/N: There will be two more chapters.** **This is a bit jumbled and all over the place, it went way angstier than I meant it to, and then it went super fluffy, which I didn't expect either *shrugs* hope you enjoy it anyhow. Favouring and comments make my day and if you're interested, I have other fics ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Part Four**

 **'**

Ben's day began very well, the first thing he became aware of on Saturday morning, was Hux's mouth around his cock.

Groaning, he reached down to run his fingers through Hux's hair, pulling slightly and being satisfied by an answering moan.

He sent a smug smile at Millicent, who was sitting by the door with a disapproving expression on her sleek face.

As things progressed though, he soon forgot about the damn cat and could only concentrate on Hux's mouth and hands, until he was shuddering to completion in his lover's mouth.

Hux climbed up his body to settle beside him while he caught his breath, "Good morning."

Ben felt his lips curve up, "It certainly is," he sighed and put his arm around Hux's shoulders, "What about you?"

"Later," Hux murmured, "Do you know what day it is?"  
Saturday, the Picnic, _Rey._

Trying to keep his voice even, he answered, "I think we should try not to be too expectant, - she never got in contact with us, afterall."

Hux sighed, "I know, I know. I am aware of that, and yet…" he shrugged, but Ben knew what he meant. There was a growing sense of anticipation, a longing to see Rey again but concern that she wouldn't want to see them.

"Even if nothing happens, it will be nice just to see how she is," he answered eventually.

"It will…" Hux agreed with a small smile.

Secretly, Ben wondered about the possibility that seeing her again might make them realise it had just been a little fantasy, that maybe these feelings were plaguing them because there was something wrong with their relationship rather than Rey being special to them. He swallowed nervously and pushed that thought down.

"Would you like breakfast in bed?"

"No, let's have it out on the balcony," Hux said with a smile as he moved away from Ben and stood up. "It's too hot to cook but we have croissants I can warm a little."

Ben's stomach gurgled in approval and he followed Hux out to the living area, which was noticeably tidier than when he'd gone to bed the night before. Living with Hux made it impossible for actual mess, but now everything practically gleamed.

"Couldn't you sleep?"

"I just, ah," Hux looked slightly flustered as he searched for words, "You know, just in case we have any visitors."

Nodding, Ben didn't voice an opinion, just really hoping Hux's effort didn't prove to be vain.

 **'~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'**

 **'**

Someone was poking her. It was annoying and she tried pushing their hands away until their voice managed to push through her hazy mind.

"My god, Peanut, you need to wake up."

Eyes flying open, she sat up suddenly, then swayed with a headrush. Blinking at Finn owlishly she ran a hand through her hair, pushing it away from her face.

"What's the time? When did you get back?"

"It's almost three, we need to leave for the Picnic in less than two hours!"

"Oooooh, sorry, my bad. Korso and Rebolt turned up unexpectedly last night and things got a little messy."

"So I can see," Finn huffed, "They just left." He pointed to her bedside drawers, "Iced coffee and a blueberry muffin, but in exchange,'' he pointed to some dresses hanging from her door, "You need to choose one of them."

"What? Why? No fair! You said I could go in jeans and a top!"

There was something strange about his expression, almost as if he were hiding something from her, it was odd, and made her slightly nervous.

"I know, but you have to admit it is way too hot for jeans, and I know you forgot to ask Paige for something, so Jess lent me a few things for you to try. Nothing too fancy, I promise."

Rey hunched her shoulders, "Or I could just stay here?"

Narrowing his eyes, Finn folded his arms, "Why? I can't believe you'd want to turn down free ice cream."

"I just… I… you know I'm not good at these sorts of things, I'll probably just embarrass you or you may enjoy it more without having to worry about me?"

"Is that it? Or are you trying to avoid someone?"

"What?" Rey gaped at her brother, thoroughly confused… until her brain reminded her that she _was_ trying to avoid someone, or _two_ someones at least. Hopefully the heat in her cheeks would be construed as being caused by the weather. She went to grab her coffee but Finn whisked it away.

"Coffee and muffin only if you come with us."

"Well that is just super mean, coercive even. What's got into you?"

"I could ask you the same question!" he shot back immediately.

Rey's bewilderment only grew and she could feel her eyes begin to prickle, it was too early in the day (for her at least) for an argument, and it was rare she and Finn argued at all.

"Okay, you two, break it up," Poe, who she hadn't noticed standing in the door behind Finn, came up to put his arm around Finn's waist. "Rey, we'd all love to see you, it will be a nice relaxed afternoon somewhere really beautiful, I think you'll love it. Plus, there is always the free food to consider," here he frowned, "Which, looking at you, you could use. Have you lost weight?"

Blushing even more, Rey looked down at herself, then away, "I've just not been very hungry lately," she mumbled awkwardly.

There was a small sigh and she looked back up to see Finn's face had softened slightly, "Come on, Peanut. Last night you had an epic rant on Facebook about the lack of ice cream in the shops, this is free Gelato Gusto, we are talking about."

Unbidden, her mouth prickled and filled with saliva. "Okay," she sighed in defeat, "Give me the coffee and I'll go shower."

 **'~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'**

 **'**

"Are you sure she's lost weight?" Finn asked Poe quietly once Rey was in the shower. He was still angry at her, but that had been tempered somewhat when he'd seen her eyes tear up.

"You come to my place more often that I come here," Poe said, "I haven't seen her for a while, she is definitely more skinny… Put that together with her low mood and general oddness, I think she _is_ pining for someone."

"Or she's just lonely," Finn replied, starting to feel concerned.

"Either way, I don't think now is a good time to confront her about our suspicions," Poe said gently.

Finn winced, a little slither of guilt pulling at him, "Yeah, okay. I just, well, you know, first time seeing her and all."

"I know, honey. Now, you need to go get changed too" Poe turned and gestured to the living room which was in complete disarray, "And I am going to do some tidying. _My god,_ mechanics are animals!"

Finn went to his room chuckling, his mood pleasantly lifted.

 **'~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'**

 **'**

While Ben showered Hux tidied the bedroom. He kept telling himself it was only because it needed doing, but he knew that wasn't the only reason.

Despite him rationally knowing that this late in the game nothing would happen when they saw Rey, he continued to harbour a small yet insistent flicker of hope.

These feelings left him feeling a little agitated- - he hated things being out of his control, unknown quantities put him all out of sorts until he could quantify them with confidence.

Once he was satisfied with how things looked, he went to survey their wardrobe. It was devilishly hot here but he knew Takodana Park would be a little cooler and there would be plenty of shade.

He was aware that the picnic, as it was termed, (though it was more like a garden party in truth), was more of a smart casual event, but generally Hux liked to either be smart or naked, the inbetween never really made him feel comfortable.

So he picked out a pale beige suit, made of a light, open weave material, teamed with a light blue oxford shirt but recklessly decided to forgo a tie.

"What do you think your ladyship?" he asked Millicent, "Do you think a pocket square without a tie is too outlandish?"

Millicent, who was watching him from the middle of their freshly made bed, blinked at him slowly, then yawned. He decided that meant a pocket square was not too far fetched and picked out one that matched his shirt.

With nothing else to do, he settled in the living room with a book of short stories by Saki and was joined by Millicent, who hopped up next to him and proceeded to try and cover him as much as possible in her fur. Luckily he always had several lint rollers handy as this was an old habit of hers. It often made him feel as if she did it purposefully as a warning to other cats to stay away from him, and it always made him smile.

Ben came through a while later, dressed in stone coloured chinos, a loose white shirt that already looked slightly rumpled, with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and carrying a dark blue sport coat. The shirt was undone perhaps one button too many but Hux couldn't find it in himself to complain, he had always been fascinated by Ben's chest; it was the sort of chest you'd find in Italy or Greece, carved from marble centuries ago and yet still perfect, still sinful.

Ben's lips drew up in a teasing manner and Hux realised he had been staring, "You ready?"

"Yes," Hux stood up and got the lint roller from the kitchen, "Or at least I will be once I've cleared up her fur, could you refresh her water before we leave?"

Millicent sat on the back of the sofa, a reproachful expression on her face as she watched them gather their things.

"Goodbye, darling," Hux said as they shut the door, "Remember all intruders are fair game."

Ben snorted softly next to him, "I honestly pity anyone who tries to break in, she'd eat them alive."

Hux smiled, "Yes, the dear girl, she would."

They were grateful for the air con in the Audi, and once they were on the road, Hux couldn't help starting to feel slightly… nervous?

As if Ben knew, music filled the car, it was Scheherazade by Rimsky Korsakov and instantly Hux relaxed.

His lips twitched a little, unlike Scheherazade, it seemed Rey had only taken one night to bewitch them, it made him wonder, (against his better judgement), what they'd be like after a thousand nights with her…

 **'~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'**

 **'**

Rey was feeling a little... Smug about her outfit. In with the dresses Finn and Poe had borrowed from Jess, had been a jumpsuit. The trousers were wide and long, ending just above her sandals. The downside was it was ivory, so she'd have to be extra careful not to get anything on it, but it was cool cotton, with a V neck and back, softened by scalloping and embroidery, and a large sash to tie at the back.

And there were pockets!

Her sandals and slightly battered straw bag looked a little odd, perhaps, but she didn't really care. It was too hot to use a dryer, so she let her hair dry naturally, pulling it into a messy bun before going to tell Finn and Poe she was ready.

"Oh, thats a nice-" Finn looked her up and down suspiciously, "Are those trousers?"

Rey grinned, "It's a jumpsuit, but it is one of Jess's things so you can't complain!"

Chuckling, Poe stood up from the sofa, "Well, whatever it is, it looks good. Let's get this show on the road, huh? Hux always looks so disapproving when people are late to these things that I'm fairly certain his has a secret dossier where he keeps a record of all and any infractions, no matter how minor."

The idea stupidly made Rey wonder if he had one on her, she shook her head at herself, she really was pathetic.

And just like that, her mood dulled again.

 **'**

The drive was nice though, she sat in the back, watching the world go by as the city turned to farmland then became countryside.

She hadn't realised how much she thristed for green and living things until now It was like she was a sponge, as her eyes hungrily gazed out of the window, soaking up the beauty passing by.

Perhaps she ought to make more of an effort to leave the city, she could try dragging Rebolt and maybe Korso with her...

Maybe Rebolt was right, she needed to stop worrying about finding someone special, stop obsessing over people she couldn't have, and just try to enjoy life instead.

So what if Ben and Hux would be at the picnic, it would be fine, they wouldn't talk to her much anyway, they may not even remember who she was… _and_ she was getting free Gelato.

Would there be a limit on how much Gelato you were allowed? That would be sad.

Although Rey had heard of Takodana Park, she had never been there. She had briefly looked it up online;

 _The village of Takodana, Takodana House and Takodana Church are within the park, which would once have been the estate of the house._

 _Takodana house is a Grade I listed mansion built of sandstone in the Palladian style, nestled in unspoilt parkland and acres of peaceful, open-access woodland and countryside._

As they drove through the gates to the estate, it was almost as if they left the outside world behind, entering a green and pleasant bubble, away from everything else. Fishing her phone out of her bag, she turned it on silent, wanting no distractions.

It would be possible if things got too awkward, for her to just disappear here, slip into the trees and away, to hide in the shade or lie in the grass where no one would see. The park was huge and the winding driveway seemed to go on forever.

Eventually the trees and fields fell away to reveal the House, the sandstone glowing warmly in the afternoon sun. It was stately and imposing, yet Rey thought the most beautiful thing about it, was it's surroundings.

They swung round to park at the back, in an already full car park.

"This… isn't really a picnic, is it?" Rey asked as she got out.

Poe shrugged, "They call it a picnic, but it's a little more than that, I guess. Nothing to be worried about though!"

She really should have known, perhaps her subconscious had realised it and that's why she hadn't wanted to go, rather than being worried about seeing Ben and Hux again? Rolling her eyes at herself, she mentally shook her head, _enough_ , she was here now, best make the most of it. Settling her sunglasses firmly on her nose, she straightened her shoulders and followed Poe and Finn.

The event was being held in the garden of the Takodana restaurant. The garden was mostly lawn, with colourful flower beds, round picnic tables shaded by cream coloured parasols, and a tasteful looking gazebo set up which was where the food (which smelled amazing) was being prepared. It was enclosed by a tall hedge and there was a slate pathway running around the perimeter and down the centre of the garden, where a lively fountain bubbled, somehow still going despite the recent heatwave.

And of course there were people, lots of people and while this made her a bit anxious, it also meant that she couldn't actually see either Ben or Hux… perhaps her idea of just avoiding them was not as unlikely as she had at first thought.

 **'~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'**

 **'**

Ben and Hux had parted ways before entering the garden. Every now and then, as they did the necessary circulating, Hux would catch Ben frowning, clearly making whomever he was talking to nervous.

The sun was still hot and Hux had paused to chat with Phasma who was sheltering her similarly pale skin under a parasol, when he noticed Finn and Poe had arrived.

And there, standing quietly beside them sipping her Pimms, was Rey… She was all in white, looking almost virginal, the light colour contrasting pleasantly against her tanned skin. As he watched, she smiled at something Jessica said to her, before tucking a wayward strand of hair behind her ears. She looked perfect, even more so than he remembered which he hadn't thought possible.

It hadn't been just his imagination then, a passing fancy.

It was infinitely more.

Turning to see if Ben had noticed, he realised he had been ignoring Phasma.

"I'm sorry, I missed what you last said."

One pale eyebrow was raised at him, with an expression of lively interest, "You look like a fox that has just spotted a nice, fat rabbit."

Hux found himself blushing slightly at being so obvious, "Is that a reference to my hair colour? Really Phasma, I thought you were above that sort of thing."

She gave a light laugh, "You know it wasn't. I don't think I've ever seen you look at a woman, let alone like that. Who is she?"

If he tried to deflect her anymore, she would only grow more curious, sighing to himself, he answered, "Finn Freeman's sister. I've met her a few times, but not for a while."

"His _sister_?"

"I believe they were both fostered together," he explained, catching the unasked question.

"Well, that's rather sweet - them remaining so close."

"Yes, I suppose it is," if he were honest he hadn't really thought about it that way.

"So, why don't you go and say hello?" Phasma was clearly amused now.

Hux pursed his lips, "I'll let her get settled first, I think they only just arrived and I don't wish to crowd her."

Phasma's mien was far too calculating for comfort, so Hux quickly changed the subject, "And how is Grievous doing in this heat?"

Phasmas's cat was a huge, fluffy Maine Coon who could rival Millicent for attitude. She smiled, it was a soft look that was solely reserved for Grievous. "He seems to be coping well, he mostly spends his time sprawled out on its back on the bathroom or kitchen tiles. How is Millicent?"

"As well as ever, thank you, the heat doesn't seem to bother her in the slightest. She even behaved when I took her for a check a few days ago."

Sighing, Phasma nodded, "I wish you could get vets who did check-ups at home. I took Grievous for his a few weeks back and he escaped and beat up someone's Chihuahua. The owner threw a complete fit."

Chuckling, Hux asked, "You mean it was still alive?"

Phasma glared at him, "Yes, but poor Grievous was only protecting himself, the Chihuahua started it. They're awful creatures."

While Grievous could be described as many things, poor, was not one of them, but Hux kept that to himself, only nodding solicitously.

"Oh dear," Phasma said after taking a sip of her Pimms, her eyes sliding past his shoulder, "Bazine seems to have cornered Ben. She was whining a few weeks ago about him not noticing her anymore, but I didn't think she'd go this far."

Hux turned to see Ben literally in a corner, back to the hedge as Bazine, who was wearing what could very loosely be called a dress, leaned towards him, a hand on his shoulder as she spoke.

Although to the outside world, Ben looked calm and slightly bored, Hux could tell from the little twitch under his eye, that he was very quickly losing his patience and it didn't look like Bazine was picking up on the fact that Ben wasn't interested.

"I think I will go and help him out," Hux murmured as he stood.

"You are such a killjoy, Hux," Phasma complained as he got to his feet.

 **'**

Even though Ben's expression never changed, Hux could see the relief in his eyes as he saw him approach over Bazines shoulder.

"Good afternoon, Bazine, you are looking well."

A brief flash of irritation flickered across her pretty face as she turned to look at him, before she schooled it into something more friendly.

"Thank you, Mr Hux," she looked at the drink in his hand, "Is that Pimms?" she asked, as if she didn't know, "I'd love a glass of that…"

Hux smiled blandly at her and pointed over to a table where drinks were being served, "Then do go and help yourself, it's an open bar as usual."

As she stalked away, Ben let out a very quiet chuckle, "Thank you, I was so close to telling her to just fuck off, and I know how much you hate drama."

Deciding to forgo the lecture on how you could just tell someone you weren't interested, Hux merely said, "Rey is here."

Ben, who had been frowning at Bazine's exposed back, whipped his head back to Hux, "She is?" he looked away again, eyes roving around until they finally found Rey.

The look of relief on Ben's face, the way it softened but his eyes darkened, the way he nervously licked his lips unconciously, made Hux's heart hit a little harder in his chest.

Ben felt it too.

The urge to take Ben's hand in his own was almost overwhelming, but he kept his firmly at his side and holding onto his Pimms instead.

 **'~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'**

 **'**

To Rey's surprise, Jess and Kaydel seemed genuinely excited to see her, and Finn's other colleagues were only too happy to absorb her into their little group.

As yet, she hadn't seen Hux or Ben, though in her flat sandals, she was at a disadvantage, especially as she seemed to be the only woman who wasn't in heels.

Still, the Pimm's in her hand had taken the edge of her anxiety, and her eyes kept sliding over to the Gelato Gusto cart, which was not yet opened up.

Then Snap, Jess's boyfriend, muttered, "Your bosses are both heading this way, guys."

The conversation instantly lulled, Rey swallowed as her body froze with tension and what made it worse was that for a second, everyone seemed to look at her speculatively before glancing quickly away again.

This was awful. Butterflies fluttered in her chest and stomach, a confusing mix of longing and dread, embarrassment and hope. She could feel her breathing try to hitch and realised that this would end badly…

"I'm just going to find the restroom," she murmured to Finn before beating a hasty retreat into the restaurant to the bathrooms.

The mirror showed her flushed cheeks and startled, wide eyes; this wasn't going to work, Gelato be damned, she couldn't do it.

 **'~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'**

 **'**

While Rey's disappearance pretty much confirmed his suspicions, Finn couldn't find it in himself to be angry or hurt just then. She had looked completely panicked, had practically bolted into the house and he found it impossible not to be concerned.

Perhaps he had been a little unfair, insisting she came here. He knew how fragile Rey could be, how easily hurt.

"Good afternoon, everyone," Mr. Hux's voice called back his attention.

Finn didn't miss how both Mr. Hux's and Mr. Solo's eyes travelled around the group, as if they were searching for someone whom they'd expected to be there.

After everyone had exchanged pleasantries, Mr Hux looked Finn dead in the eye and asked, "Is your sister not with you today?"

Mr Solo's attention was also pinned on him, it made him quite nervous.

"She is, she just, ah," he tried to think of the least embarrassing excuse he could give, and came up with nothing.

Kaydel saved him, with a smile she told them, "I think she went to powder her nose."

That would do.

To his amusement, Mr. Hux looked a little disconcerted.

"Oh, well… I'm glad she was able to come. Anyway, I believe the food is about to be served."

Finn tuned out the rest of the conversation and messaged Rey to make sure she was alright. When he was done, Mr Hux and Mr Solo had left their group.

"Something is _definitely_ going on, or gone on, at least," Jess said quietly with a grin.

"I'd say by her quick exit that is was the latter," Kaydel said with a frown, then looked at Finn, "Is she okay? Should we check on her?"

The last thing Rey would want, was for someone she didn't know well to see her right now, but he couldn't get into the ladies bathroom... He shook his head, "I've messaged her, if she doesn't reply or isn't back in a few minutes, we'll go and check on her."

Kaydel looked unconvinced, but they went to line up for food anyway.

"Has she seen your message?" Poe asked him softly as they waited.

Checking his phone, Finn shook his head, "Not yet."

 **'~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'**

 **'**

Ben was feeling agitated, _thwarted_ \- his elation at seeing Rey again plummeted when they arrived to find her gone.

It seemed too much of a coincidence, and it made him worry that perhaps she didn't want to talk to them, or worse, that they had hurt her somehow.

"I suppose this means that she really isn't interested, then," Hux said quietly as they watched people queue up for food. Neither of them had much of an appetite now.

Ben just nodded, wishing that they could leave. He really wasn't in a mood to be sociable, especially not with his work colleagues.

They were quiet for a while then Hux said, "How about we go away next weekend? Somewhere nice and quiet, a change of scene."

Nodding absently, Ben kept his eyes trained on the entrance to the house, in the hopes he'd see Rey appear, "Sure."

There was a sigh and he turned back to look at Hux, who was looking as disappointed as he felt.

"That sounds nice," he said as gently as he could, "Somewhere where we don't have to pretend we aren't together."

Hux nodded slightly, then his lips thinned and he stared Ben in the eyes, "Maybe this is a mistake, but I find I don't want to pretend any longer. This isn't just a casual relationship anymore, is it? Somehow I don't care about what people will think. I just want to hold the hand of my partner, I don't want to concern myself over how people will react if I hug you, or kiss you, or straighten your stupid tie. I want to go public. Because I love you, and to hell with anyone that has a problem with that."

Ben was aware of his mouth gaping slightly, of his eyes prickling the tiniest bit. He swallowed, his heart had picked itself up and was beating again, warmth flooding his chest.

Reaching out, he laced his fingers with Hux's, "What people think has never bothered me, I love you too, and if you're certain, I am absolutely more than fine with going public."

Hux smiled, his pale eyes warm, "I'm sure."

"Here and now? Or another time?" Ben smiled, "I know how much you hate drama."

Hux shrugged, "May as well do it now," and he squeezed Ben's hand tighter in his.

 **'~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'**

 **'**

"Um," Poe said as they sat down at a picnic table with Jess, Snap, Kaydel and Murran, "I haven't had any of the Pimms, but I swear I can see Mr Hux and Mr Solo holding hands."

Everyone's head whipped around following his line of sight, Finn felt his jaw drop.

"Wait, what?" Jess gasped.

"I don't understand," Kaydel added.

"That ain't a handshake," Snap said slowly, "They are definitely holding hands."

"Glad it wasn't just me, but…" Poe looked back at them all, "Did anyone see that coming?"

Finn shook his head, along with Jess and Kaydel.

"So does this mean they were together when they, you know, with Rey?" Jess asked, keeping her voice quiet.

They all looked back, to where Mr. Hux and Mr. Solo were now talking to Phasma.

"They look really comfortable together, I think this isn't a new thing," Poe sounded very sure, and Finn had to agree with him.

Mr. Solo looked up at them suddenly and they all snapped their heads back round like naughty children.

"Do you think Rey knew they were together?" Kaydel wondered.

Was this yet another thing that Rey had kept from him? Poe's hand found his knee under the table and squeezed slightly.

"If she did, I guess they asked her to keep it to herself, and being the nice person she is, she did."

That did sound reasonable but Finn still felt betrayed, all over again.

"Hog is really good," said Snap through a mouthful.

 **'~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'**

 **'**

Rey was sitting in a cubicle, trying to work out what her options were; she had been in there too long to pass it up as a normal loo break, and she couldn't ask Finn and Poe to just take her home. So it was either go back to the garden, try and head off any awkward questions and avoid Ben and Hux somehow, or escape on her own.

Finn had sent her a message almost fifteen minutes ago, asking if she were okay but she still hadn't replied because she just didn't know what to say, and there was no way she could pass her behaviour off as normal, he knew her far too well for that.

Maybe she should have just told him why she didn't want to come, but there just wasn't a good way to say, ' _Hey, you know your bosses who you hate? I had a threesome with them_ ,' she was so screwed.

Rey stilled as she heard the bathroom door open and high heels click on the titles.

"I mean, I always suspected Mr. Hux was gay, but Mr Solo? No. Way. If I hadn't seen them, I would never believe it, he always seemed so in to me, you know?" one voice said, sounding scandalised..

"Well he could be bi," another pointed out, "But yeah, I don't think anyone saw that coming."

Rey realised she was holding her breath, and let it out silently before she fainted.

"I mean, Mr Hux isn't terrible to look at, do you think they'd be up for a threesome?" the first voice asked.

"I think if they've just come out as a couple, they probably aren't looking for that sort of thing at the moment, Bazine," the second voice sounded a little exasperated.

"I guess," the first voice said, in a rather put out tone, "I might drop a few hints though, just in case."

They left soon after and Rey was once again in silence, pondering what she should do. In some ways, this news made things worse, now their relationship was official and out there, it made her even more of a bad person, to want them like she did, to feel jealous over another woman talking about being with them.

She was quickly growing to loathe herself.

 **'**

"Rey?"

The sound of Kaydel's voice had her freezing again, a blush heating her cheeks, "Um, yes?"

"Are you okay? Finn said you hadn't answered his message and he was a little worried."

Well shit.

Sighing, Rey stood up and existed the cubicle to find Kaydel and Jess waiting. This just got worse and worse.

"Yeah, I'm okay, I just, ah, feel a bit dizzy."

"You should come and eat something then, " Jess said with a smile, "Maybe your blood sugar got low and the food is really good, most people have gone back for seconds."

"And Finn said to tell you the Gelato cart just opened up," Kaydel added slyly.

"I don't know, I was thinking of just going home, I don't want to spoil Finn's fun and I can get a lift from a friend."

"Nonsense," Jess said firmly, taking one of Rey's hands, "Come and sit with us," she gave Rey a direct look, "We can always warn you if Mr. Hux or Mr. Solo get too near and you can disappear, if you want to."

Oh. _Oh dear god_ , was she that obvious?

Kaydel gave Jess a reproachful look, then took Rey's other hand gently, "What Jess means, is that you don't need to worry about anything, or anyone, okay?"

… Neither of their expressions were judgemental, Rey realised, neither looked disgusted or as if they thought her pathetic. Maybe food would make her feel a bit better, she hadn't eaten anything today apart from the muffin Finn had… _Finn_.

Rey swallowed, "Does Finn… _Know_?"

Jess shrugged carelessly, "Don't sweat it, we kinda suspected it, but this just confirmed it."

"But, _how_?"

Jess and Kaydel exchanged a look, then both looked back at her.

"There is a picture of the three of you as Mr. Solo's desktop background," Kaydel explained, "I saw it yesterday."

Of the three of them? Rey frowned, thoroughly confused, "But why?" Hux and Ben had definitely had a picture taken of just the two of them that night, it wasn't like their only option had been the one with her in too.

"Guess you made a good impression," Jess answered with a wicked grin, "Now come on, or Snap will have eaten everything!"

Despite Rey's reluctant feet, Jess pulled her from the bathroom, with Kaydel bringing up the rear.

 **'~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'**

 **'**

People's reactions, after the surprise, had so far been positive. Ben and Hux hadn't made a big thing of it, just merely relaxed and behaved as any couple would.

It felt as if a weight had lifted from Ben's shoulders, they got a few odd looks, some raised eyebrows, but he had expected that and was fine with it. He even went so far as to message his mother to let her know that she could no longer refer to him as a bachelor.

Of course, his mother chose to be difficult and point out that the definition of a bachelor was: _an unmarried man_ , which he still was. She did however, go on to say that she was happy for him, so he let her quibbling slide.

Hux seemed remarkably relaxed considering how important secrecy had been for him and they had only let go of each others hands so they could eat.

They had a table in the shade, Phasma had joined them, appearing completely unsurprised and didn't mention anything other than how pissed off Bazine looked.

He spotted Rey immediately as she was led reluctantly outside by Jess and Kaydel and ushered over to the gazebo. She looked nervous and again he worried that they had somehow hurt her… or perhaps she just felt awkward, it was rather a strange situation to be in, maybe she was worried about what her brother would think? Hopefully, if she was, his and Hux's coming out would have made her predicament easier.

Rather than tell Hux that she was back, he rejoined the conversation, resolving to try and leave Rey be.

 **'~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'**

 **'**

Finn watched as Rey nervously picked at her food. She also hadn't met his eyes, or sat next to him which made him fairly certain Jess had told Rey that he knew about her and his bosses, and Rey was quietly freaking out.

Poe dug him in the ribs and gave him a little push in her direction. Sighing, Finn nodded his understanding.

"You okay, Peanut?"

Her eyes zipped straight to him, then away again as her cheeks turned pink.

"Yeah, sorry, just, um, I was a bit dizzy…" she trailed off awkwardly.

"Well, you looked like you put away a lot last night," Finn answered, not wanting to get into anything here, "Even Korso looked worse for wear and he's twice your size."

"Maybe," Rey gave him a tentative smile, and he felt the knot of tension in his shoulders relax a little.

There was no point being mad at her, they would definitely talk about it later, but being angry wouldn't help anything, and she still did look really sad, which was such an unnatural expression on her features.

He stood up and tugged on her shoulder, "I know what will make you feel better, lets go get ice cream."

It worked like a charm, as he knew it would.

 **'~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'**

 **'**

This was Rey's favourite dilema - which flavour of ice cream should she have? At least it being a cart she only had ten to choose from… she chewed her lip as she surveyed her choices, Amarena, Black Truffle & Honey, Cream Tea, Lychee & Rose, Roasted Almond, Sea Salt Caramel, Ecuadorian Dark Chocolate, Amaretto & Marmalade, Watermelon, or Pistachio.

She had had some of them before, but some were new… There was an exasperated sigh from Finn that reminded her where she was.

"Just pick one, Peanut," he told her around licks of his own ice cream, "I got Cream Tea, it's lush."

She hadn't had Cream Tea before, but she wanted something comforting and familiar, "Please could I have Amarena and Ecuadorian Dark Chocolate?" she asked the attendant, "In a cup?" hopefully she'd be less likely to make a mess that way.

The man gave her a warm smile, "No problem, that's a good combination."

There was a quiet snort from Finn, which Rey pointedly ignored.

As always, the Gelato was perfection, she allowed herself one cautious lick, before she carried it carefully back to their table so she could eat it safely, which seemed to greatly amuse Finn.

"Why did you pick white to wear of all colours?" he asked as they sat down.

Rey huffed a sigh before she slipped a spoonful of heaven into her mouth, once she had swallowed, she merely said, "Because it had pockets."

He should really have worked that one out, not having pockets always seemed to piss her off.

Finn just shook his head at her, then let out an indignant, "Hey!" as Poe took a lick from his ice cream cone. "Get your own!"

"I will, just wanted to see what yours tastes like," Poe said, utterly remorselessly, "What have you got?"

Realising he was now eyeing hers up, Rey hunched protectively around it, "If you aren't sure about what you want, they let you taste test."

Rey and Finn got to eat their Gelato in peace while the others went to choose theirs.

 **'~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'**

 **'**

Hux was surprised by how at ease he felt, considering he had just come out of the closet and announced his relationship all at once, at a work function no less.

But he actually felt good about it, being able to casually touch Ben, to interact with him naturally, felt very right. There was just one thing missing, and he was currently watching that thing, or person rather, eat ice cream.

Eat, was an inadequate word though, it was more like worshiping with her mouth, the way Rey ate ice cream. It was almost reverent, religious, her attention was solely focused with the exclusion of everything else.

"She makes me almost want ice cream and I'm lactose intolerant," Phasma's voice cut through his reverie.

"They have some sorbet available, you should try it," Hux answered as blandly as he could.

Phasma's lips twitched, "I will, can I get you two anything, or will you come too?"

Ben looked a little flushed as he shook his head, clearing his throat he replied, "Thanks, but I may have some later."

"I'm quite alright," Hux added, "Thank you."

She left them with an amused smile.

Once she was far enough away, Hux turned to look whisper in Ben's ear, "You're hard, aren't you?"

Shifting his head slightly, Ben brushed his lips over Hux's cheek, "You too?"

A small, self-conscious chuckle escaped him, "It's hard not to be," Ben groaned and Hux shook his head, "Pun entirely not intended."

They were quiet for a moment, before Ben asked quietly, "You don't think we upset her, do you? Or hurt her?"

Hux frowned, "No," he said slowly, "Why do you ask?"

Ben shrugged slightly, "She looked a little… panicky, earlier."

 _Had they hurt her?_ He hadn't thought they had, but now he felt a shiver of disquiet run through him, chilling any remaining heat in his blood.

 **'**


	5. Chapter 5

**Part Five**

'

As the evening cooled, Rey went for a little wander, wanting to see beyond the well manicured garden into the wild beyond.

There was a meadow, the grasses golden and green, flowers closed for the evening as moths fluttered in the air and there was the high pitched squeaks of bats as they darted overhead.

The twilight was full of the scent of warm grass and clean air, pleasantly filling her lungs as she watched the pale moon rise above the trees.

"It's certainly a nice change from the city, isn't it?"

The voice made her jump, spinning on the spot to see a woman from Finn's work he hadn't introduced her too.

"Sorry if I startled you," the woman smiled and held out her hand, "I'm Phasma Captain, you're Finn Freeman's sister?"

Rey shook her hand, still trying not to stare at how tall Phasma was, "Yes, I'm Rey, um, nice to meet you."

Phasma smiled and turned to stand beside her, looking back at the moon, "I'm going to give you some friendly advice, Rey, some information I think perhaps you are lacking..."

Rey stared at her wide-eyed, suddenly feeling horribly nervous and very alone.

"I've known Hux and Solo for quite a long time, they would possibly call me their friend, but they tend not to go in for that sort of thing much. Either way, I know them fairly well. I know them well enough that I know they would be very unhappy with me talking to you, but I have never let that sort of thing bother me," she turned to pin Rey with a steely look from her vivid blue eyes, "I don't know what happened between the three of you, but I can see something did, I can also see that they both want you very, very much. I've never seen either of them look at you the way they have, other than when they look at each other. And that sort of connection? That doesn't happen very often," she paused to look back at the moon, "Now, you may be utterly indifferent to them both, but I don't think you are. If it's your brother, or your friends or just society making you hesitate, then I can only assume you are foolish. But I don't think you are, are you?"

To say that Rey had been blindsided, was an understatement. Probably the understatement of the century.

There was a lump in her throat and her eyes burned and her head and heart were making such a clamour that it was bewildering.

"I would highly recommend breathing," Phasma said dryly as she patted Rey on the shoulder.

Rey nodded jerkily as she tried to get herself under control. It couldn't be true, could it? Phasma had to have the wrong end of the stick, surely? Surely.

Once she was breathing sensibly again, Phasma patted her on the shoulder once more, "I'll leave you to your thoughts, then. It was nice to meet you, Rey."

And with that, Rey was alone with the moon, and an ocean of possibilities.

 **'~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'**

 **'**

Cast iron smokeless fire pits had been lit, as well as soft lights that ran along the top of the hedges and gazebo, creating a magical and intimate atmosphere.

Hux had just accepted a coffee from a server and was considering getting some Baklava to go with it, when Phasma sauntered up to him.

"Where's Solo?"

Hux jerked his head towards where Ben was trying to get a good photo of one of the fire pits, "He's trying to convince me to get one for our balcony."

"Ah, how cosy," Phasma replied, clearly not actually caring, "I may have done a thing."

Hux lowered his coffee cup back to its saucer, "And what kind of thing would that be? The sort I need to refer you to HR for, or is it something that will require an alibi?"

Phasma smirked, "Now, you must promise not to be cross, but I may have had a little chat with Rey."

It was perhaps an exaggeration, but it felt as if Hux's heart stopped dead in his chest, for a moment, he didn't reply, then he managed, "And what did you chat about?"

Rolling her eyes, Phasma took his coffee cup out of his slack hands, "You, Solo. She wasn't unreceptive. I'd go and find her if I were you, strike while the iron's still hot and all that. I left her alone in the meadow round the back."

At first, Hux stayed absolutely still, but then his heart started beating again, and without replying, he walked quickly over to Ben, grabbed his hand and started pulling him along as he strode towards a gate set in the hedge.

"What are you doing?" Ben muttered slightly irritably as he put his phone back in his pocket.

"Rey," was all Hux managed, before they were through the gate.

Here, at the edge of the long grass they paused, because there she was, her white outfit stood out in the deepening night, as if she were reflecting the light of the newly risen moon. She stood with her face tilted up, arms wrapped around herself.

As if in a dream, he and Ben both started towards her, footsteps muffled by the grass but the long stalks whispering as they brushed against their trouser legs. Still she didn't hear them, seemingly lost in thought.

"Rey?" Ben whispered, despite no one else being near them.

A soft gasp escaped her, a light shiver passed through before she hesitantly turned to look at them, her face now in shadow.

"Hello," her voice sounded a little shaky.

Hux and Ben moved in sync, almost as if they had planned to, as if this had been choreographed and they were merely players in a story told by someone else.

Ben reached her first, never hesitating, just pulling her into his arms as if there were no question as to whether she would want to go.

There was no reluctance from her though, her face tilted up, like it had for the moon, but this time it was to receive Ben's lips. The kiss was brief, for she turned her head, a hand pulling at Hux's jacket to bring him close enough so she could kiss him too.

It was a sweet as he remembered and he found himself smiling against her lips as one of Ben's large hands slid to rest at the base of his spine.

They pulled apart and just stared at each other for a moment, he and Ben gazed at her while her eyes took them both in at once.

"You never called," Hux said eventually, suddenly wondering why she hadn't.

He watched as she swallowed, looked down and away and he immediately felt foolish, before he could tell her it didn't matter, she answered.

"I'm sorry, I… I just assumed it was a one time thing," her voice caught before she finished, "I thought it was only me."

"It wasn't," Ben told her gently, "We feel it too."

Her answering smile was beautiful, yet shy, "You do?"

"Oh we do," Hux said with an answering smile.

Rey's shoulders lowered, as if she had been been holding a breath in for a very long time, and was only now releasing it.

"Would you," Ben licked his lips, almost as if he were nervous, "Would you like to come home with us?"

She didn't speak, but nodded decisively, and Ben took her hand.

Hux took her other one and together they turned their backs on the white light of the moon and headed back towards the house.

"Just, please don't disappear before we wake up," Hux added as they walked, her hand in his so small compared to Ben's.

"I promise," she said softly, squeezing his hand reassuringly.

 **'~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'**

 **'**

Rey had been fairly certain she was dreaming, until that is, they walked through the gate in the hedge into the light cast by lamps and firepits. Then she was suddenly very aware she was awake and holding hands with two men at once.

Phasma was the first to notice, that was because it looked like she had been waiting for them to appear. She treated Rey to a wide, approving smile and raised her coffee cup to them, as if in salute.

Hux muttered something under his breath, too low for her to hear.

But she didn't bother wondering about what it was because she was trying to work out what on earth she was going to say to Finn.

 **'~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'**

 **'**

"I definitely won the bet," Finn told Poe as they sipped coffee by one of the firepits, "Mr. Hux is in a suit and Mr. Solo practically is. You have to take me to the Giggling Squid," he leaned close to Poe's ear so he could whisper, "Whilst wearing a butt plug."

Poe shook his head, "No, absolutely not, Mr Solo's in laid back trousers and shirt, plus he's wearing boots. You're taking me for a roast at the Thomas Kemp."

"You cannot deny that Mr. Hux is in a suit though," Finn argued.

"We are at an impasse then."

"Nope, you said jeans and laid back shirt, not trousers!"

"Jeans, chinos, whatever, they aren't suit trousers, so it still stands."

Finn folded his arms and raised an eyebrow, "So what do you suggest we do?"

Poe grinned, "We go to both restaurants, you wear a plug at the Thomas Kemp, I'll wear one at the Giggling Squid. Simple."

Finn winced, "Shh! Don't say, _plug_ , so loudly!"

"I will take that as a yes then," Poe said blithely as he kissed Finn's cheek. As he drew away, his features stilled and he turned to put his coffee cup down on a table and took Finn's free hand. "Finn, honey, don't freak out, but Rey is holding hands with Mr Hux and Mr Solo."

It was lucky he had quick reflexes, because it was possible Finn would have dropped his coffee cup if Poe hadn't taken it from him.

Poe had not been pulling his leg, there was his sweet, no nonsense baby sister, hand in hand with his two awful bosses.

"Well shit."

"But doesn't she look happy?"

Finn's eyes travelled up from their clasped hands to Rey's face, for a moment, she did look happy, really happy, happier than he'd seen her in a long time, but then her expression became nervous and he caught her biting her lips before her eyes came to rest on him.

He watched as she said something to her companions, let go of their hands, and walked quickly towards him, while his bosses paused to chat with Phasma.

Poe's arm wrapped around Finn's waist and he leaned in to murmur in his ear, "I know you're finding this hard, but think of it this way, did she give you a hard time when you came out?"

Finn shook his head, "Then don't judge her on who she wants to love either, I mean yeah, it's awkward as fuck, but remember she didn't plan this, it just happened, and I know you love her enough to want what will make her happy."

He leaned away as Rey reached them, gave her a crooked smile and said, "I'm just going to leave you guys alone for a moment," and wandered over to their other friends.

Taking a deep breath, Finn let it out in a sigh before saying, "So…" but he couldn't think of anything else to follow it with.

"Um, yeah…" Rey shifted nervously as he looked at her, "Look, I'm… I'm really sorry I didn't tell you, and I didn't think anything would happen again but, err…."

Somehow, it became easy, this was his sister, their bond thicker than blood, born of shared misery and neglect, a love forged in hardship and loneliness. He took her hand, ignoring the fact it was still warm from someone else's and said, "It's okay. I mean, I'm pissed you didn't tell me, but I understand… and if you're really happy, if this is really what you want and you're certain they won't fuck you around, then you should go for it, because it clearly wasn't just a one night stand, was it? This is why you've been weird and miserable these last months, isn't it?"

"Yes." There were a few silent tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Come here, Peanut," he wrapped his arms around her, "So long as you're safe and happy, that's all that matters."

"Really?" she asked thickly.

Finn smiled, "Really, but if they hurt you, I will not hesitate to set Chewie and Korso and Rebolt on them and to be honest, I doubt Lando, Beckett and Rio would be far behind them." There was a weak chuckle from her and he pulled away, "Oh I am serious."

He was rewarded with a grin, "I know. You're the best brother there is, blood or no blood."

 **'~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'**

 **'**

"Looks like my work here is done," Phasma said smugly as she joined them while they waited for Rey.

Ben folded his arms, trying and failing not to grin, this was turning out to be a very good day; he and Hux were out as a couple and Rey seemed to feel something for them both. Phasma winked at him as Hux tried and failed to give her a stern look.

"I can't really complain about your meddling, can I?" Hux asked with a small smile.

"It wasn't meddling," Phasma told them patiently, "You cannot expect someone to make a decision on something unless they have all the facts and you two idiots were clearly going to let her slip through your fingers," she shook her head at them as if they were being particularly dense, "I merely informed her of her options. You're welcome."

"Well," Hux said, sounding a little sheepish, "That is certainly a valid point."

Phasma snorted, "Kind of you to say so," she said sarcastically, but she was smiling.

"What he means," Ben translated with a smile, "Is thank you."

"Like I said, you're welcome. Well, I mustn't dilly dally, Bazine is looking miserable and maybe if I compliment her enough I can get her into bed."

And with that, she strolled off.

"Will it work, do you think?" Ben asked Hux.

Hux smirked, "She can be very persuasive."

It was true, very little could stand in the way of Phasma Captain.

"Time to go," Hux said softly, his eyes catching the lights from the hedge as he watched Rey step away from her brother and start over to them.

Anticipation rippled over Ben's skin, paired with a little nervousness and a growing heat.

This was really happening.

 **'~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'**

 **'**

The Audi was as smooth as she remembered. The air con made the stuffy heat inside disappear quickly and Rey sank back into her seat with a quiet sigh.

Hux had tried insisting she sit in the front with Ben, but she had pointed out that his legs were very much longer than hers.

The Audi wasn't small, there would have probably been room, but it was nice to just sit in the cool dark and process everything for a moment.

Part of her would have loved Hux to just join her in the back seat, but that felt rather unfair on Ben, and truthfully, she wanted them both at the same time, the idea of this beginning with only one of them felt like it would be a sort of betrayal. If she was doing this, if they were doing this, she wanted them to understand that she absolutely wanted them both… it was too early to use the L word, she was always extremely cautious with it, which was perhaps why her past relationships hadn't worked out, but there was definitely the beginning of something, something she had tried to fight off in the last six months, with obviously no success. She was too afraid to label it right now, but it was there, warm and sweet and so close to blooming.

It was dark away from the city's light pollution and the House lights they'd left behind them in the trees. Ben drove fast, expertly handling the twists and turns as if he had a sixth sense guiding him. There was some classical music playing softly, the violin solo achingly beautiful, which was then joined by strings and the rest of the orchestra as it became something exciting, as if it were the start of some adventure.

It seemed to fit, this was possibly a big step into the unknown, with the possibility of disappointment, perhaps even heartbreak.

It turned out it was a risk she was now willing to take.

 **'~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'**

 **'**

The lack of conversation in the car wasn't uncomfortable. It was more like a deep breath before the plunge, yet not strained. It was hard to put into words really.

Ben was driving too fast as usual, but by now Hux trusted his instincts, though he wouldn't tell him that as it would only encourage him. He couldn't blame Ben for his speed either, he was eager to get home too, his blood hot with all the things they would do once they got Rey home. And there was that warm, tender feeling in his chest when he thought about waking up with she and Ben tomorrow morning. He was looking forward to that as much as he was looking forward to having her between them, to being inside her and watching her fall apart in their hands.

With Ben's speed, it wasn't long before they saw the city lights and joined traffic, the real world present once more.

As Ben parked in the car park under their building, there was a pause, then they were all moving. Hux managed to get out before Rey so he could open her door for her and took her hand as Ben swept around the side of the car to join them. Each holding a hand again, they led her to the lift and in, all blinking in the sudden bright light.

As Ben hit the button, Hux cupped Rey's cheeks, her arms slid around his waist as he kissed her, her tongue tangling with his as the lift started upwards.

When they broke apart, Ben already had his jacket off and shirt unbuttoned, the blush on Rey's cheeks as she noticed would have been adorable but the want in her eyes negated it.

Hux pulled away from her so he could take his jacket off too and he watched as she went to Ben, sliding her hands past his shirt and onto his bare skin as he swooped down to kiss her. It was interesting how watching Ben with her didn't incite any jealousy, just a coiling of desire in his gut and a hardness in his trousers.

The lift arrived and they exited quickly if messily, none of them wanting to stop touching and tasting now they were together again.

 **'~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'**

 **'**

Ben had forgotten how Rey tasted, how much he had loved the little sounds she made as she kissed, how she loved it when he nipped at her lips and shivered as his fingers brushed the sensitive skin on her smooth neck.

They'd hardly made it through the front door before he pulled his shirt off, tossing it behind him as he and Hux circled her. He wasn't sure what it was she was wearing, at first he'd thought it was a dress but there were trousers instead of a skirt.

She seemed to realise they may be slightly baffled by it and she reached back her hands trying to unknot a bow.

Brushing her fingers away, he tugged it undone to reveal a concealed zip which he undid while Hux kissed her again. Pushing the top part off her shoulders, it slid down her body, exposing a simple white bra and panties, which were somehow so much more sexy than any lacy lingerie he'd ever seen.

She shivered slightly and he slid his hands around her waist and when Hux broke from her lips, he simply lifted her up and out of the legs of whatever the thing she had been wearing was called.

Just like last time she looked a little startled and shy as they gazed at her, even though she still had her underwear on.

Descending on her once again, Ben claimed her lips as Hux knelt to help her out of her sandals.

 **'~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'**

 **'**

The buckles of Rey's sandals were straight forward, but Hux lingered where he was to run his hands over her golden limbs, before kissing his way up one thigh and hooking his fingers into her panties and pulling them down.

There was a small surprised squeak and Ben leaned away to smirk at Hux over her shoulder as Hux deftly undid her bra and let it join her panties on the floor before leaning down to kiss along the slope of her shoulder up her neck as he brought his hands around her front to cup her breasts.

A quiet whimper escaped her and she tilted her head to the side and back against his chest, eyes closed while Ben removed his boots, chinos and boxers, before he took hold of Rey so Hux could do the same.

"So wet for us already," Ben murmured lowly, his voice deeper and rougher with need. Hux shivered slightly.

"You," Rey's voice was husky with desire, she took a breath as if to remember how to speak as Ben continued touching her, "You should know, I'm, ah, on the pill and recently tested."

Hux swallowed thickly and he heard Ben do the same, heat thudding in his chest as his hand wrapped around his throbbing cock.

Ben, being the brute he was, just picked Rey up and started for the bedroom, Hux following closely behind.

 **'~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'**

 **'**

She was hot, very hot, inside and out, pussy wet and clenching with need, her body screaming out for them to touch her, take her, claim her.

This time Ben placed her down gently on the bed, both he and Hux instantly joining her. She gasped and arched her back as fingers entered, so much better than anything she had felt since, well, since the last time they did this.

Then a mouth found a breast and her eyes closed as she was carried away on a sea of sensation that overwhelmed her. Feeling selfish, she blindly moved her hands down in the hope of touching them in return.

"Shh, don't worry about any of that now," Ben's voice was dark and deep, "Let us take care of you."

"We'll make you feel so good you'll never want to leave," Hux's said, the fingers inside her disappeared and she was just about to whine when a mouth replaced it.

Her whole body jolted with the feel of it, the delicious heat and texture of a tongue entering her, her fingers gripped the sheet beneath her as she tried to keep her hips from grinding into Hux's face.

Ben's lips found hers, swallowing her needy gasps and cries as one of his huge hands slid down her stomach to press down so she could barely move.

"That's it, sweetheart. Take it all, I want to watch you come in Hux's mouth, you didn't get to do that last time and I want to see it." One of his fingers moved so it was pressing on her clit. "When you've come in his mouth, when we've licked up every drop of it, we're going to fuck you till we come inside you. That's what you want isn't it?" Rey nodded. "Say it, tell us what you want."

 **'~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'**

 **'**

While he'd had a brief taste last time, Hux found it was infinitely better drinking from the source. Being in such a position of power, to be drawing such wanton sounds from Rey as she surrendered her pleasure to him, made him feel almost drunk.

He could feel the tension in her body amp up, her thighs trembling against his hands as he brought her closer and closer, while Ben helped.

He hadn't been paying much attention to what Ben was saying, but when he heard Rey speak he almost came right there.

"I want you both to come inside me!" it came out as a desperate cry.

"Good girl," Ben purred, loud enough for Hux to hear, "We'll give you what you need."

Ben's finger moved away from her clit and Hux latched on, sucking it into his mouth as he slipped his fingers back inside her and curved them forwards.

Rey's whole back arched off the bed as she came, Hux lapped up the moisture, moving aside slightly so Ben could join him as they gently pressed Rey's limp legs outwards so they could both reach her centre.

As they licked at her, her body twitched with little aftershocks until they let her go and Hux roughly pulled Ben to him, tasting Rey as their tongues danced and he reached down to squeeze his cock, hard and hot in his hand already slick with Rey.

"Fuck," Ben breathed as they parted, gazing hungrily at each others glistening lips, "Let's do that again."

Hux smiled wickedly, "By all means, after you."

Ben settled between Rey's thighs, pressing his mouth to her.

"Oh! Shit!" Rey's gasp was shocked, her fists clenching at the sheets again already as she tried to sit up, but Ben just reached up to push her down again, meeting little resistance.

Settling on the floor by Ben, Hux leaned down and took his cock in his mouth. Ben hissed, stilling for a moment before resuming his task, groaning as he did so.

 **'~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'**

 **'**

It was hard to concentrate, but that didn't mean Ben wanted Hux to stop. They hadn't done this last time, it was sinfully good, like Rey's taste. He loved the way she broke for them, she completely let go, submitting to them and to the pleasure they gave her.

He kept his mouth around her clit, slowly thrusting one large finger inside her as he held her down.

It got to a point where he had to pull his cock out of Hux's mouth, not wanting to come till he got his turn with Rey.

Hux didn't resist, instead he squeezed a buttock playfully before crawling up the bed to kiss Rey, one hand going to lightly need her breast before pinching her nipples.

There was a moan and Ben felt her clench around his finger, she always seemed to respond well, no matter what they did to her.

 **'~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'**

 **'**

As Hux began kissing a path away from her mouth down her neck, Rey tried to get control of her voice. There was something she wanted to ask, but she was nervous and so, _so_ distracted by what was happening, by the two mouths that were torturing her in the more perfect way.

Just before Hux closed his mouth around a nipple, she managed to pull at his arm and look up at where he was lying further down the bed.

"Can you, I mean, _ah!_ There's something... I want to ask."

"Anything," Hux breathed as he pinned her with a fiery gaze, one fingertip circling the nipple his mouth had been descending on. She hesitated, and he sighed, his warm breath ghosting over her flesh, "Just ask, little one."

She shivered slightly then said, "I want, that is," but she was getting close and the thought about what she was about to ask only made her body coil tighter, "Can I have you," gasp, "Both. At the same time?"

Ben stopped to look up at her as Hux's fingers ceased as well.

Reaching up to stroke her cheek, Hux searched her eyes, "Are you sure? It may hurt."

To her surprise, that only made her shiver more, "I'm sure."

Ben groaned and buried his face in her once more as Hux came to lie beside her, fingers tracing patterns around and over her breasts as he looked at her seriously.

She turned her cheek so she could see him properly as she made her confession, "After the," for a moment she almost called it the Event, "Our time together, I, err, bought a butt plug."

Part embarrassment and part pleasure caused her to shut her eyes as a moan tore out of her mouth, Ben's finger had stopped thrusting and focused on _that_ spot, the one that made her toes curl and stars dance behind her eyelids as she struggled to restrain her limbs.

"Oh, did you really? Such a good girl for us," Hux said directly into her ear, "We are going to fill you up, first with our cocks, and then with our come." Rey whimpered, her hips trying to rock against Ben's mouth as she imagined what that would feel like. "You're going to be so full of our come, that it trickles out of you," his fingers were pinching her nipples, it hurt but felt good, "And we'll feed it to you, make you suck it off our fingers as we lick it off your thighs."

In theory, that should have disgusted her. It did not. It just made her hotter, made her needier. Her eyes opened and she found herself nose to nose with him, his lips curved lazily at her.

"I want you," she reached a hand out to grab his cock, "In my mouth," when he didn't move, she bit her lip and said, "Please?"

"You beg so prettily," he breathed as he moved up onto his knees so she could reach him. As the head of his cock pressed past her lips they both moaned, she wasn't able to take him very far as the angle was wrong but he didn't seem to care and neither did she as he gently thrust and she caressed him with her tongue, sucking while she could.

It wasn't long though, before Ben had her on the edge and her head fell back, neck arching along with her back as everything wound tighter and tighter and then released all at once, the weight of Hux disappeared and once again she had the sinful sensation on two hot tongues laving over her quivering thighs and pussy.

 **'~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'**

 **'**

Rey had positively gushed over his lower face when she came, it made him wonder if it would be possible to make her squirt. His heavy cock pulsed at the thought as he made room for Hux to join him in cleaning her up.

"How should we do this?" he asked softly as they worked, trying to ignore how achingly hard he was.

"Out of the two of us, I'm smaller," Hux answered unashamedly, "So probably best if I take her arse?"

Ben felt his skin stipple with goosebumps, "Perfect," he leaned over to capture Hux's lips briefly before pulling away again and standing.

Hux did the same and went to get the lube while Ben settled on the bed next to Rey, one hand fisting his cock while he kissed her slowly. As he moved away her eyes fluttered open, still hazy from her orgasm.

"You ready, sweetheart?" he asked, lazily cupping a breast and squeezing gently as his thumb rubbed over her nipple.

She shivered and nodded, eyes wider now as she bit her lip.

Raising his hand to cup her cheek, he said sincerely, "You don't have to, you know, we're happy either way."

A deeper blush painted her cheeks and she shook her head, "I want to, I need you both. _Please?_ "

Why she thought she needed to beg for this was beyond him, but _fuck_ did it make him throb with need.

Hux arrived with a bottle of lube which he placed on the bed before helping him pull Rey up gently and guiding her to straddle Ben as he lay down.

As he rubbed himself against her, skin on skin, he had to bite his lip and steady his hands - already she felt so fucking good against him and he wasn't even inside her yet.

Hux was behind her, hands stroking her sides, "All right little one, are you ready for him?"

"Yes!" Rey all but gasped.

Ben held himself still as Hux slowly guided Rey's hips downwards, the fit was tight, more so than he remembered, tight and hot and the most delicious squeeze, and the way she whimpered made it all the more wonderful as her body clenched tighter.

"Fuuuuuck!" he breathed once she'd taken all of him.

Rey was panting slightly, eyes wide as she rested against Hux's chest, his hands now stroking her shoulders.

"Now," Hux said softly, "I need you to lie down on Ben, so I can prepare you, okay?"

Ben gritted his teeth as she lowered herself onto her hands by his neck, changing the angle made him rock his hips gently as she moaned into his neck her hot breath ghosting over his skin like a caress.

There was the sound of the lube squirting and then her body tensed as Hux started pushing a finger inside her. Ben kept up the small movement, rocking so his body pressed against her clit.

"Is it good?" Hux asked.

Rey nodded, getting out a breathless, "Uh-huh."

When Hux added a second finger, Ben could feel him, pressing slightly on him inside Rey. His body was begging him to start moving properly, to start pounding the vice clenching about him. He reached down to cup her arse, making handfuls of each cheek as he squeezed, "Please tell me she's ready." He was aware that he was practically begging but really didn't care.

"Patience is a virtue," Hux drawled.

"Not right now it isn't!" Ben growled, the gentle rocking was only making his need greater.

"Just do it," Rey half gasped, half whined, " _Please_."

"You tell me to stop if you need," Hux answered, his voice tight.

Ben stilled and let go of Rey's arse to hold her waist instead as Hux positioned himself and Rey's body clenched in anticipation. "Shh," he murmured in her ear, "You need to try and relax or this won't work." There was a small nod and he felt her actively relax.

"Such a good girl for us," he told her as Hux started pushing in, "Taking us both at once."

"Oh, fuck," Hux hissed, his normal restraint entirely gone, "Fuck, fuck, _fuck!_ "

Rey whimpered and bit down on his shoulder and Ben slipped his hand between their bodies and started rubbing her clit as he murmured nonsense in her ear. He could feel Hux now, just a thin bit of flesh separating them. Hux went slowly, pausing often to stop, as much for his benefit as Rey's, pulling out to push in a little deeper each time.

It felt… it felt, Ben didn't know, mind blowingly fantastic didn't seem enough but his brain wasn't concerned much by his inability to find the right description.

"I can feel you," Hux told him in a hoarse voice, "You both feel so good, but she is so _tight_."

"Are you okay?" Ben asked Rey, he could feel her panting breath, her nails digging into his shoulders, the little points of pain zinging right to his cock.

" _Ah_! Yes! _Please don't stop!_ "

 **'~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'**

 **'**

The embrace of Rey's body was like some kind of heaven made vice. Somehow Hux was holding on to his restraint, though at first he'd gone slowly because he had to. But when Rey said _please_ , like that, his control left him.

All three of them gasped in unison when he finally slid home. He could feel them both, Ben's cock pressing against him through Rey, it was like he was fucking them both at the same time. It made him almost dizzy to think about.

Then Ben started moving and without a conscious effort, so did Hux.

Rey was emitting a long stream of moans, whimpers and curses but they sounded ecstatic and only spurred he and Ben on. His hands were settled on her hips, pulling her back as he thrust, but he didn't feel close enough, he wanted to kiss her, to be able to watch Ben's face better.

Lifting one leg up, which caused Rey to squeal at the change in position, he knelt one knee on the bed and leaned further down so his chest was pressed to her back and his lips could reach her shoulder.

Ben's hands, which had been at Rey's waist drifted up to caress his sides. It wouldn't be long now, for either of them, and he wanted to make sure that didn't happen before Rey came, they _needed_ her to.

Keeping one hand on her hip, he slid his other between she and Ben, till he found her clit, she tightened almost instantly, letting out an extra long moan.

"That's it," Hux told her through pants, "Be a good girl and come for us, come with us inside you, Rey."

"Yesss," hissed Ben, "You're taking us so well, sweetheart. Come for us so we can fill you up."

Hux worked his finger harder, mouthing at her shoulder as he did, sloppy kisses and then he caught her with his teeth. A shudder went through her and Ben growled, " _Fuck!_ " Do that again!"

 **'~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'**

 **'**

Having her body so full made Rey feel like she was out of it, there were so many sensations, it was bewildering… but it was also what she had been craving, what she needed. She could feel her peak coming, the feeling was slow and deep, a building burn like a distant roll of thunder that when it came, would rage. It almost scared her, but pressed between Hux and Ben, she felt safe.

They were both so deep, stretching her just a hair's breadth away from breaking point, yet at the same time, they were remaking her, marking her indelibly as hers, writing themselves into her DNA. This should have scared her too, this feeling of completion, because it depended on them, but in that moment, she wasn't afraid.

She was reborn.

It was that thought, and Hux's teeth that finally pushed her over the edge into a vast abyss of light that blinded and sensation that overwhelmed, as the storm of her orgasm finally broke.

What made her lose her mind, was the feeling of Hux and Ben both following her, the heat of them, the way they throbbed in her deepest parts made the waves of pleasure carry her across the bridge to oblivion.

 **'~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'**

 **'**

Rey was lying absolutely limp and boneless on his chest as Ben tried to catch his breath. Hux had collapse partly on top of her but had managed to keep one hand on the bed for support so she and Ben weren't crushed.

It had been the most intense orgasm of his life, and he was pretty sure from Hux's blown pupils and expression of utter wonderment, that it was his too.

"Rey?" Ben whispered, his voice hoarse.

She didn't stir and he exchanged a concerned look with Hux. He brought a hand up to brush her hair away and turn her head so he could see her face properly.

Her eyes were shut. "I think she passed out," he told Hux, not sure whether that was something to be proud of or concerned by.

"Wake her, just in case," Hux advised, still looking worried.

Ben gently patted her cheek, "Rey? Sweetheart, you need to open your eyes, come on, now."

There was a slow sigh and her eyes opened gradually, pupils huge as she blinked at him, Ben smiled in relief.

"There's our girl," he kissed her forehead, "Are you all right?"

"Mmmm," her reply was languid and blissed out, he felt her start to arch her back in a stretch then gasp.

Hux chuckled, "Give me a moment, little one." He struggled up right, then paused, "Okay, I'm going to pull pull now, this may sting a little."

"Oh," her eyes went wide and Ben felt her spasm, he gritted his teeth, now so sensitive it was uncomfortable.

Taking a breath, he said, "All right, now me," he guided her up and Hux helped.

The sight of their combined spend trickling down her thighs was something he hadn't known he wanted to see, until now. He was fairly sure Hux and Rey would think he was a little sick if he asked if he could take a picture. He watched as Hux ran a finger lightly up her thigh and pressed it past her lips.

As she sucked Hux's finger Ben sat up and shuffled forwards to taste it himself, then fed some to Hux.

 **'~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'**

 **'**

Hux could feel Rey's body cooling down, as was his own, exhaustion pulling at them, "Time to shower, I think."

He watched as Ben gently picked her up, noticing her wincing a little, and resolved to take very great care of her.

She was precious to them.

As gently as he could, he washed her while Ben held her against his chest, he felt a little guilty over the bite mark on her shoulder, it had been harder than intended, but Rey either didn't care or hadn't noticed it.

Once she was clean, he did Ben as well exchanging soft looks with each other, silently agreeing that they would do whatever it took to hold onto her.

By the time they were all clean, he was more than ready to fall asleep with Ben and Rey beside him, but the bedding was thoroughly soiled and needed changing.

Finally, as they settled under clean sheets with Rey between them, Hux found he didn't want to close his eyes yet, even though they were pulling downwards almost of their own accord.

"Promise you won't leave before the morning," Ben's voice was heavy with sleep, but his eyes were fixed on Rey's face.

With an effort she opened her eyes, her lips pulling into a shy, sweet smile, "Promise."

Hux hesitated for a second, then recklessly added, "Promise you won't leave at all."

For a moment she looked afraid and he cursed his rashness.

She ducked her eyes, worrying her bottom lip between her teeth as she swallowed nervously, but then she looked at him, and nodded, "Okay, if that's what you both want…" She hadn't phrased it as a question, but it was there in her eyes, the uncertainty.

Hux looked at Ben, who nodded, "It is, Rey."

Her eyes became a little glassy, and she whispered, "I promise."

It was what they needed to hear, and with that they curled up closely and drifted off to sleep together.

'

* * *

 **A/N: I don't know why but the site wouldn't let me post the epilogue with the fifth chapter, so it's in the next one, but short.**


	6. Chapter 6

**EPILOGUE**

 **'**

Hux woke first to find Millicent settled on the pillows between him and Rey, purring. This just confirmed it - if Millicent approved, they absolutely couldn't let Rey go. He didn't have the slightest idea how this would work, it may end up being messy, even if only from other people's disapproval, but he and Ben _and_ Millicent it seemed, understood they had to try this, or they would regret it.

There was no room for cold feet here.

Millicent blinked at him slowly, then flicked her fluffy tail into Ben's face, it was a calculated move, one she did often and before Ben could get his hands on her, she jumped lightly out of reach, into Hux's waiting arms.

"You little shit, Millie," Ben growled, but his scowl melted as Rey shifted, her hazel eyes suddenly wide open as she blinked at them.

"Oh," her skin blushed and he was sure it would continue past her neck, and under the covers, but then she smiled, appearing to forget her shyness, "Who's this?" she asked, gesturing to Millicent.

Hux felt himself preen a little, "This is Millicent," he announced, always so proud of his girl.

Ben snorted, "She is a vicious monster who will strike when you least expect it, I wouldn't touch her if I were you, she only likes Hux."

Rey's smile never faltered, if anything it grew as she cast an amused glance at Ben before looking back at Millicent, "She's beautiful."

"She is," Hux agreed, "And most of the time, Ben deserves what he gets," he nudged Millie forwards slightly, "Try holding out your hand for her."

Frowning, Ben shook his head, "Hux," he said warningly.

Hux waved away his concern, he was certain Millicent had already made a favourable judgement, however unlikely that should be, "Just trust me, would you?"

To Hux's delight, and Rey's, Millicent went straight to her hand, rubbing her face against it and purring deep in her chest. What made it even better was the dumbfounded look on Ben's face.

Yes, this is where they were meant to be, together.

 **'~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'**

 **'**

Hux's cat had disappeared and they were just cuddling in bed, miraculously Rey's bladder wasn't an issue for once and she just enjoyed the way their three bodies tangled together. Hux was stroking her hair and Ben's hand was on her hip, idly rubbing smooth circles with his thumb.

They were quiet for a while, Rey refusing to think about anything other than what a good place this was to be.

Then Hux said with a smile in his voice, "Good thing we have a super king size bed, big enough for three."

"I think Ben may count as one and a half people though," Rey pointed out with a small laugh.

Ben snorted slightly, "Perhaps, but if we're going on our sizes, you may only count as a half, so it still equals out."

"I am not a half, you're just abnormally big," she said a little indignantly.

"I'm sorry darling, but I am going to have to agree with her. _But_ ," he smirked, "We like you abnormally big."

Ben made a rumbling noise in his chest, it sounded part argumentative and part proud. It was sweet how a man so large and commanding could also be cute. In many real ways, she was aware she didn't know them, but what she did know was that she wanted to, very much indeed.

And now, she would have a chance to, to get to know their tangible selves, the details that made them who they were. Her mind would get to join her heart in knowing them.

The belonging she had always sought, that she had with Finn as her brother, was also here, in their arms.

 **'~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'**

 **'**

They stayed in bed all day, only getting up for necessary things like food and the bathroom. Waking up with both Hux and Rey, (despite Millicent's rude awakening) was a memory Ben knew he would treasure for the rest of his life.

It was the start of something, _a beginning_ and he hoped very much that the end would be many, many years away.

They spent hours talking, the way you do at the start of a relationship when you're desperate to know every part of your new partner. While they talked, they also idly touched each other, revelling in being able to, to having the right and opportunity to.

He discovered Rey had very ticklish ribs and her outraged giggles when he held her down and abused this discovery were absolutely infectious.

"Ben has a very ticklish bottom if you catch him by surprise," Hux drawled once Ben had let Rey free and she lay gasping and pink cheeked.

Raising an eyebrow Ben countered, "And Hux is ticklish on the back of his neck."

Hux merely smiled, "I am, but it also makes me very, very aroused, so make sure you're ready for the consequences."

It was evening when they finally touched on the subject of what this was. Rey had hesitantly brought up the subject of needing to go home, a question in her voice.

"Throuple," Ben said suddenly, finally remembering an article he had read online a while ago, "I think the term is throuple." Hux and Rey both blinked at him and he explained, "The name for three people in a relationship is a throuple, apparently. So if anyone asks," he shrugged, "Give them that."

"But, if you'd prefer, we can keep it quiet for a while," Hux said seriously to Rey, "After all, it's nobody's business but our own."

Rey's smile was a beautiful thing, "Actually, I don't think I care about other people's opinions," she sounded a little surprised at herself.

"Good," Ben said, and it was.

It was perfect. It was very seldom he cared about what other people thought of the way he lived, the only person's opinion that had mattered was Hux's. Now Rey was included too, but that was it.

He looked at Hux and Rey, both relaxed, comfortable with each other, _at home_.

Yes, after all, _home is where the heart is_ , and his heart was with them both.

'

'

* * *

 **A/N: Not 100% sure about the ending, but wanted to post anyway. Thanks for reading ^_^**


End file.
